


Thomas Williams and the Mythomagical World I: The Mortal God

by northus17



Series: Thomas Williams and the Mythomagical World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northus17/pseuds/northus17
Summary: (Coinciding with The Sea of Monsters)England not only has a Ministry of Magic, but also five magical kingdoms called Carlyles. Harry Potter's world have been broader than anyone has imagined and Thomas Williams will tell you what the real world of magic is like. There are three forms of magic: Religion, High and Low Magic. And the whole world, without everyone noticing, is caught up between multiple "civilizations" which are fighting for territory and power.Thomas discovered that he has a rather peculiar ancestry... that his father may be a "god". With this discovery - and with the ancient celestial beings stirring - Thomas found himself in a different world, the world of his father. Arriving at a new camp, he met Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase... and through them, he discovered that the world is messed up and overlapping.I welcome you to a world where the worlds of Percy Jackson, Camelot, and Harry Potter combine. I just got this idea that what if a demigod can do magic like Harry Potter or Merlin? That would be so OP!Events and some ideas are credited to the works of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. Love you guys for making my world awesome!





	1. I Am Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is still a kid; but he is not like any normal English youngling. He possesses powers, thanks to his mother... Hogwarts is not the only magical school in Great Britain. There is also a camp, Camp Phoenix, that harbors magical people as young as seven and prepares them for the world of magic. Since there exists three kinds of magic: Religion, High and Low Magic; the Ministry of Magic and the five Carlyles have agreed to teach children at a young age. Now, Thomas and his mother got into the camp...

Funny how mortals conceive mythology and magic as tell-tales to explain things they don’t understand just to entertain their minds. I envy you guys for that. I wish I could just be an ordinary lad who was either playing football, being a geek over fiction books or even getting bored on school homework (yes, I would prefer that).

            My name is Tom Williams and I am from a very different world. No, I am not an alien if that is what you would’ve asked. I am a mortal god. What is it? Well, I didn’t know that as well… before. And now, I wish I still did not know.

            To clear things up, my kind is pretty much like the demigods – which you were more familiar with. Like them, we are half-gods. The difference is the other half…

My mother was a pure old-religion sorceress, a lady bearing ancient magical powers by the use of enchantments. But she was not a witch because her kind was older than them. Her blood was clear… yes, like water and I don’t know why. (It still freaks me out especially when she accidentally cut herself with a knife when cooking.)

            And because of that, I became a half old-religion sorcerer. Which kind off messed up my body system. My blood, which was supposed to be red, was gold due to my father. (I didn’t get my mother’s blood because I am not pure anymore). And because of that, the mythical world wants me DEAD!

In my childhood years, I am innocent of the mythical world… until some ‘incidents’ happened. When I was three, I nearly destroyed our apartment at Hampshire because I made a mini cyclone in my room. My mother said that she was sleeping when a crackle of lightning woke her up. She has to open her ancient books just to drive the storms away.

I was four when another ‘incident’ happened. I was playing with some children outside our apartment when an older child made fun of me and my friends. I became angry and suddenly the boy was thrown away. My mother had to make dumb excuses just to save me from suspicious comments. And that made us leave Hampshire, sadly.

My mother told me that my first major naughty act was when I was six and we were at Windsor. My mother asked a neighbor to look after me because she would go to work as an accountant in a company. She said that she was not yet sitting on her table when she got a call. It was from my babysitter yelling at the phone that I had just made my food levitate and explode around our whole kitchen.

My mother ran on the nearest restroom and apparited (same as teleportation but it requires magic and huge concentration) straight to our house. When she came, well she just saw numerous plates as I playfully made them hover around the kitchen. My babysitter was at the hallway pointing at me with great horror.

My mom ran towards me and carried me… but a plate exploded and had cut me in my arm – revealing my blood. And that is the reason why we left another city to go to a new safer place. Why? It is because I had a golden blood.

We went to the north and came upon the Camp Phoenix at Scotland. However, I still did many things that were destructive on the camp like small storms, tiny tornadoes and some minor tsunamis. Because of that, my mother told the council my real identity… that I was a half-Greek.

My father was a Greek god, that’s what my mother had said. That is the reason why I have a golden blood (though it’s not necessarily ichor). She would not tell me anything else and I decided not to press her with questions about him because it upsets her.

Being a mortal god would have been very dangerous for me because I would attract loads of monsters but thanks to my mom, I have been safe in my first seven years. It is because she gave me a gift, and unintentionally… a curse.

When I was born, she started casting spells on me that continued until I was ten. So I am unplottable and invulnerable against any form of magic. No Olympian god and the like could hurt me using magic but they could kill me physically. That was a great gift because I can just protect myself physically using magic. And due to that, no monster could sense me, unless they see me.

But every gift has payment so I got a deadly curse in return to that kind of gift. What is the curse? Well, I have not much information about it aside from the fact that it will cause me to LOSE MY LIFE!

I could still remember the day I saw my first monster, a hellhound. I was six years old when a hellhound a size of a full-grown wolf attacked me. I know that it was a hellhound because I am being taught about Greek mythology by my mother (she would tell me that it may come in handy some time).

It has pitch black fur, piercing red eyes, razor-sharp claws and a horrible growl you could faint by just hearing it. I tried to freeze (maybe it would just get away), but it started to pounce at me.

I was defenseless that time but I tried some magic. You cannot necessarily call that magic because I didn’t say any enchantment. But during that time, whatever I wanted to do just happens. I could feel my eyes warming up every time I did anything.

As the hound jumped towards me, I willed a branch to fall towards it. It staggered backwards but jumps towards me again. I placed my back on a tree and conjured a long stick from the bushes. I then used it to hit the monster. It was hit on the nose and it howled in pain. Then it jumped on a shadow and disappeared.

I crouch as I held my chest.

“Whoa, that was close!” I exclaimed.

I was about to run home when the hound jumped out of the shadows behind me and sliced. My shield (a thin shield of air appears around me every time some deadly strikes would hit me, not all of the time though, it was an ability I got for being a mortal god) dodged it but I was thrown to the opposite tree. I willed some huge stones to fly and hit it but it just made the bloody hellhound angrier.

I shouted and the wind blew it and the hound hit a tree. But the monster seemed to be persistent. It jumped with a howl and slashed my forearm. Ichor dripped down to my hands (it’s not necessarily ichor because it could burn my mortal flesh… but I still call it like that.).

I sensed that the hellhound really wanted to eat me maybe because I am a rare delicacy. I ran towards the trees but the hound was too fast. It slashed… which would nearly cut my arm off if I wasn’t defended by the wind. I tried another telekinetic strategy but I was too weak to continue on doing offense or even defense.

I was to be sliced in to pieces when a girl with a yellow hair came to my rescue (I got a bit shy because a girl saved my life!). She slashed the monster with a bronze sword and the monster dissolved into shadows.

            “How pitiful…” She said while watching the hellhound. “I’m Kathleen by the way. Who are–”

She was shocked to see my blood. “Wha-, what is that?” She pointed at the golden blood in my arms.

“Uhmm, it’s my blood?” I said tiredly.

“WHAT!” she shouted, blood draining from her face.

“Why? Haven’t you seen any blood that isn’t colored red? My mother’s blood was clear white, like water, and the others were like–”

“You’re a mortal god!” she shouted again. Really? Can’t she just talk calmly!

“A what?” I asked.

“Your parents were a sorcerer and a god.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” I muttered.

“Oh my gods.” She said while walking back and forth. “You’re in grave danger.”

“Why would I be?”

“It’s because the monsters and the gods will hunt you down.” She said like it was very obvious.

“What? But–” Before I could ask her, a group of centaurs and sorcerers, including my mother; came running towards us.

“Oh my goodness Tom; what happened to you?” My mother said as she saw the cuts on my arms.

I told her everything including my conversation with Kathleen. She then looked at her.

“Can, can I talk to you dear?”

“O-okay.” Kathleen answered. She and my mother walked away as a centaur healed my wound.

            “It is bothering…” Vhine the Centaur said anxiously.

“What is bothering you, sir?” I asked while wincing on the centaur’s medication.

“The mythical creatures are gaining access to our lands again, young boy. And during their last visit, nothing good happened.” He said wearily.

Gaining access? That’s really bothering. You see, only magical creatures should be allowed to stay here. Our lands, Anglos as we called it, were protected by ancient magical borders that prohibit the mythical ones from entering. The last time that the mythical ones entered here, Camp Phoenix was nearly destroyed.

After tending on my wounds, Vhine said. “Promise me one thing, boy.”

“What is it Professor Vhine?” I answered.

“Promise me that you will learn well when you enter Hogwarts. I already made some preparations with the headmistress and she will entertain you as a set-in student.”

I frowned. “But I can’t understand. Why would I need to attend that school with the fact that I was still too young?”

“You need to prepare–.” Then my mother and Kathleen appeared next to me. I can see that they got some serious conversation.

I tried to ask what did they talk about but neither of them answered. My mother glared at Vhine and he went galloping with the other centaurs.

After that, Kathleen and I became friends (I guess). She said that she was a half-blood.  She has an athletic body, olive-colored skin and piercing eyes that seem to taunt whoever she looked at. Her hair seemed to be unnaturally yellow like she just colored it to hide its true hue. She was older than me by two years. She said goodbye for now and left.

As the sun sets, my mother and I went back to our cabin. It was a simple two-story cabin with a veranda over-looking to the sound of Jura. The first floor has the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. A bookshelf was standing near the stairs full of old-looking hard-bind books written in Latin and Greek. My mother would not let me read any of those but I suspect that they were books of spells.

The second floor contains two bedrooms separated by a corridor. The corridor connects the stairs straight to the veranda and the rooms were on its opposite sides.

“Mom, can-, can you tell me more about my father?” I said as my mother went to the kitchen.

“Tom, I told you. I don’t have much information about your father.” She said. I could sense uneasiness in her voice.

“Then tell me how you met him.” I said.

I’m afraid my mother would be angry (she seldom does) but she inhaled deeply and told me:

“I was, in my old village… I am wandering over the seashore when I saw you’re father. He was sitting there, with a sad look in his eyes.” My mother said as she went to the living room to sit beside me in the couch.

“He was… different from all the people I had seen.” She continued. “He has sea-green eyes, and by the way he dressed… he looked like a fisherman.”

“A fisherman?” I frowned.

She laughed. She was very beautiful when she smiled. “Yes, a fisherman. But not just a simple fisherman… the sea seems to be reflecting his mood.”

“Wh-who is he?” I asked.

But I made a great mistake. She winced.. Her emotions changed from happiness to sadness… a tear fell down from her. “We should stop from here. I would go to the kitchen–”

“But–” I tried to say.

“Stop it, Thomas!” She said it with great force I could feel her magic controlling me. “I would not want to talk about your father, sorry. It brings back sad stories and reminds me of my mistakes.”

“Mistakes? You mean I am one of those? I am a mortal god right?” I said as I started to cry.

“It’s not you… I shouldn’t have met your father–.”

“And I shouldn’t have been born.” I muttered.

My mother hugged me and both of us continued crying. “You should have been born from a different father. You should, you shouldn’t had become a mortal god.”

“Please… please tell me about myself. Why am I in danger? Why–.”

“You’re not in danger as long as you’re with me–.”

“But I will not stay here forever! I want to know everything!” I shouted.

“You’re too young… Someday you’ll know everything. But not today.” She said.

“You’re so unfair!” I shouted at her and ran for my room.

I locked door and ignored my mother as she knocked on my door. I climbed over my bed and cried.

I got a strange dream that night… and I realized after a year that it was my first demigod dream. What’s a demigod dream? It was like any other dream but it was mostly a vision of the past, present or future; or a message slash warning. Now, back to my dream:

In my dream, it was also night time… the cold winds from the Sound of Jura blew from the window… no, it was not from the sound. In fact, we’re not on a familiar room! The window is facing south towards the sea. It looked like we are residing on a place located at the south of England. The room was very different…

My mother was in her bed and she was peacefully sleeping. I tried to walk towards her and ask for an apology but I saw myself over the mirror. I was like a ghost! My body was blurred like I am made out of mist.

            I looked around and decided that this was merely a dream. Then I saw a cradle… in there, a baby with brown hair (about a year old) and Caucasian complexion was sleeping. It looked like… me! I approached the cradle and looked closely at the baby. It resembles me… only younger. Yep, it is me. Then I noticed something. A symbol was tattooed on my right arm. The symbol was composed of three spirals that joined together. It didn’t seem special maybe because I don’t remember seeing it on my own arm. Perhaps it just appeared because my mother was currently casting spells of protection for me.

            Suddenly a blinding gold light filled the room. The baby opened its eyes but my mother didn’t stir. When the light faded, a man appeared just next to the cradle. I stumbled in shock but the man didn’t seem to notice me. In fact, I guess he didn’t even see me.

            The man was dressed differently than what you could see in England. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like a veteran fisherman. His hair was black and his face has a brooding look which strangely looks like mine that had always gotten me branded as a mischievous boy. He has sea-green eyes like mine. He looked like a happy fisherman.

            He approached my baby form and tickled my cheeks. My baby form laughed and I smiled. He was my father. He didn’t said anything… he just stayed there and stared at my baby form as if studying my face. After a while, he approached my mother who was hugging her sea-themed pillow. He also said nothing as if he was afraid any noise would wake her up.

            After a few seconds, he went back to the cradle and took a last look at me. Then, the golden light filled the room again and he vanished.

I woke up and wondered about that dream. Did it really happen? Has my father visited me when I was young? Where were we that time? But I didn’t want to ask my mother about it. I don’t want her to get angry at me.

A knock sounded on my door. I casted a spell to undo the lock and to let the person in (I was a half sorcerer, what could you expect?).

My mother entered with a tray of breakfast. Three layers of pancakes topped with caramel syrup and strawberry. A glass full of blue berry shake was beside it.

“A peace offering.” My mother introduced. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“No one will be able to remain angry to you mom.” I grinned. “Especially if you will always give them some nice pancakes.”

She smiled in relief. “Well then, time for breakfast.”

 

\- - - - - -

 

So my days of fun as a seven year old were now over. We were just new in the camp and I don’t have much friends aside from Kathleen, Charles (my childhood friend who enrolled at camp upon my request – long story), and a few others we met during camp trainings.

My mother stayed at the camp and became a teacher and staff for the camp. The camp welcomed us with hospitality but some people regarded me ever since I stepped the camp soil. Maybe that’s because of my father’s blood gushing through my body. That made me feel like an outcast; so ever since I became a camp member, I had done my best to belong. That includes my early days of education.

I was sent to a magical school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even though I’m still seven and the students there must be eleven. I could still remember the students there as they looked at me with confusion.

I was transported by a hippogryph to the railway station… it was already nighttime. I asked my mother on why can’t I just go straight to the castle but she said that it was customary for the first years to group in the station.

As I unloaded, a huge man was waiting near the railway. He was bigger than a normal full grown man but he was smaller than a giant. He has a dark hair and moustache that covers most of his face. He wore a dark brown coat, a huge one.

“Hey! Are ye missin’ lad?” The man said.

“No, no sir.” I answered. “I, uhm, I am a first year–.”

“A firs’ year!” The man stood and I backed away.

I stumbled over the snow. The man reached out his huge hand.

“I’m not gonna ‘urtyer.” He said. “Yer just too young to be a firs year.” His eyes widened. “Unless… are ye the set-in student?”

I reached for his arm to stand up. “Yes sir. This is Mr. Aaron’s note.”

I handed him a parchment with the seal of the camp. The man reached for it but he didn’t open the letter. Then, he smiled at me.

“Then welcome te Hogwarts! I’m Rubeus Hagrid by the way; Keeper of the keys and the Care for Magical Creatures teacher.”

A siren wailed from the south of the track. “Oh, the students are here!” Hagrid clapped and put out his light.

The train stopped and the students went out of the train named Hogwarts Express. They were in assorted sizes but all of them were wearing gray witch or wizard uniform. I’m not yet wearing that uniform but I had it in my trunk.

The day before, Mr. Aaron and I went to the Diagon Alley (magical market) in London to buy my stuffs for the ‘early’ education. I’ve got a wand from the Ollivander’s: Mahogany with Phoenix feather core, thirteen inches.

Hagrid started to shout “Firs years! Go over here Firs years!”

Hagrid led us to a lake and made us ride on a series of small boats, where we’re made to ride in pairs. As we sail towards the castle, I gasped in awe.

A collection of very huge castles stood on the other side of the lake. They were medieval types of castle but the structure was so huge it seemed impossible to exist. Huge, tall towers stood proudly at every minor castle. It was like the Windsor Castle which was enlarged in about five times.

As we enter, we were welcomed by a professor. She was old but elegant. She was wearing a grayish witch robe and a pair of spectacles. Her hair was tied in a tight ponytail.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” The professor said. “Now, in a few moments we’ll pass through these doors and you could join your classmates.” She pointed at two huge doors made of metal.

“But before you could take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses.” She continued. “They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She said and she left for the doors.

The children around me start to murmur with excitement.

“I bet I would be in Hufflepuff!” squealed a boy with blond hair.

“I wanna be a Ravenclaw. My mother was there when she was a student.” A girl said to some of the other first year girls.

“Slytherin is the best you know!” shouted the boy with dark curly hair. “Only the pure ones stay there… the true magical people.”

Everyone stared at him.

“I’m gonna be there while those unpure will be on the lesser houses.” He exclaimed.

“Yeah?! Gryffindor is the house of heroes. We all know that those who defeated the Dark Lord came from that house.” A boy with a red hair mocked.

The curly lad tried to charge at the red-haired so I tried to stop them. I felt my eyes heat up as the curly lad bumped into something invisible. He staggered backwards and became momentarily confused. The other children laughed as the female professor reentered from the same doors. She eyed us suspiciously.

“We were ready for you. Now, form a line and the sorting ceremony will start.” She said.

We formed two lines. As we entered the vast room ahead, the professor looked at me intently.

The room was so awesome. Four huge tables line the center of the hall and a smaller table was in the other end. The ceiling seems to be enchanted because it looked like the skies outside. The illumination on the hall was candles.

On each of the huge, long tables sat students with the same type of uniform – except that their neck ties’ linings were of different colors. The students of the leftmost has a green tie; to their right, children with blue ties chat together while reading books; to the right of those were students with red ties; and on the rightmost were those wearing yellow ties.

We arrived in front of the smaller table. Sitting there must be the teachers. In the middle, which must be the seat of the Headmistress, sat an old looking female wearing emerald-green witch robes. She has a pair of spectacles that seems to make her look stern.. She stood up and the hall was silenced.

“The sorting ceremony will now start.” She said.

The woman who orientated us reentered from the doors beside the table. She was carrying a huge roll of parchment and an old brown hat.

“I’ll be reading your name and then you’ll sit on this… stool.”

She flicked her wand and a simple wooden stool appeared. Many students behind me gasped in awe. I was not shocked about it considering that my mother was magical as well. She started to call the first student.

“Aggron, Kristoff!” She shouted.

A boy taller than me with blond hair moved forward. He sat on the table and the female teacher put the old hat on his head. The hat was too big for him that it also covered half of his face. It seems very silly for him to wear the hat. What’sgonna happen to the hat? Will it shot out colors or send out images of the houses? Then the hat shouted! Yeah, it’s silly but it really shouted.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat exclaimed.

The table with yellow tie burst into claps and cheers. So that’s it! The hat will shout the name of the house. All I need is to wait for my turn. I wish I could be anywhere except Slytherin. The house seems evil.

The name of students came on and on. The hat took various amount of time per child… but eventually he’ll pass a judgment. But what if he didn’t give me a house? I am too young to be in the school.

After the girl named ‘Wilford, Jasmin’ who was placed on Slytherin, I was called.

“Williams, Thomas Demetrius.” The professor said.

I heard a few snickers on the green tie table as I walk towards the stool. A murmur started to ring from the other tables. I heard some _‘He’s too young!’_ and _‘A Greek!’_ from the students. Across the main table, the professor stood to get a better look at me. The woman put the hat on me and darkness invades my sight. A voice came from the hat into my head:

“Interesting… you’re too young to become a wizard.” The hat said.

“Yeah, everyone says that.” I thought.

“You’d caused so much mischief you could be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin!” It exclaimed. “But your wits, your virtues… you could be in any house.”

“Please not Slytherin.” I muttered.

“Ah, but you could be great! The house will be able to help you. But your heart… yes, your heart.” He whispered.

“What’s with my heart?” I asked.

“You have more than enough knowledge about sorcery. You were not a wizard.” The hat said. “You will learn well in this school but you will not be able to use your wand often.”

“What? I, I don’t understand!” I thought. “I am not a wizard?!”

But he did not answer. Instead, he shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” and the hat was taken off from me.

After that, the table with red tie cheered. Then I felt a strange fright. Now, I need to prepare for my future here… a future that I doesn’t even know.

 

\- - - - - -

 

That seems to be the most relevant parts of my history that I could tell you for now… so let’s get to the present.

I was now ten years old and I could say that I am now good in doing magic. I could now influence elements especially water and wind.

I learned well in my magic school. However, it seemed that wizardry is not the right course for me. My teachers and some of my classmates would often notice that I am not using my wand in performing magic… in fact; I am not even chanting any spells! The magic goes the way I wanted it to happen… like I was born to do magic, not learn it.

I was now a fifth year at Hogwarts… but I guess I’ll need to leave the school now. I went to the school office in the morning to talk to our headmistress.

The office was located at one of the towers of the school. In order to get there, you need to talk to a statue. Yeah, it’s kind of weird but this is my world.

The statue was a standing hippogryph with its wings curved as if ascending for flight. I started to say some words for it. You see, the whole school was made where some restricted areas require passwords; like the four houses and some faculty offices… including the headmistress’ office.

“Uhmm, FELIS?” I said but nothing happened. “LEMON DROP! Oh, screw it Alohomora!?”

“I believe its DUMBLEDORE.” A woman spoke behind me.

The statue sprang to life. It jumped aside and the wall behind it split open to reveal a stairway. The stairway was circular and elegant… and it was slowly moving upward like an escalator!

“What can I do for you Mr. Williams?” The headmistress said as we stepped on the stairs and waited to be lifted to her office.

A set of doors were located on the top.. “Uhm, Professor McGonagall; I just brought a letter to drop out of my class. I believe my mother has told you about the matter earlier, miss?”

“Yes, but I still did not understand why you should drop out of your course. Two more years and you would graduate.” Professor McGonagall said as she opened the doors.

A huge office welcomed us. I gasp in awe as I see the office. Picture of people was hanged on the walls. They were… moving! Who, who are they?

“Tom, meet the former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.” She said like she knew what I was thinking. “And there, was the head before me… Professor Albus Dumbledore.”

A man with gray hair and moustache was moving over a portrait. He has moon-shaped spectacles and was wearing a gray wizard robe. His frame was larger than the others and was located over the center of the room. He smiled at me and waved.

A wardrobe was located on a corner with a silver disc located beside it. A round table containing a tea and knitting set was placed by the fire connected to a chimney that snaked its way up. Bookshelves were placed around the room.

“State your reasons…” Professor McGonagall said as she sits on her table.

“It’s hard for me to decide, professor but… I really feel that I don’t belong. My magical skills are not for a wizard course. My mother and a lot of my friends said that to me.” I said.

“Ah, yes. I had observed you since you were a first year. You were exceptional in spells… but you seldom use your wand to do that.” She said as she sets up some tea.

She’s right. During my early years at Hogwarts, I was able to pass every semester without using my wand. My head seems to be hard-wired to use Latin spells – those spells that are used during the Mid-religion. I could also use Old-religion spells but my mother strictly orders me to not cast it… ever. The reason? Using it could consume my life. (Remember my curse? It’s connected with this)

“You seldom use any spells in charms, curse and transfiguration classes… it, just happens and your eyes glow! You seem to know the magic deep within you that you did not need to cast a spell to do magic… and if you need a spell, it was not what we had thought you – they’re old spells.” Professor McGonagall continued.

“My mother was an old-religion sorceress. She uses ancient magic. She said that I was using Mid-religion spells.” I said.

“Mid-religion? Those are the spells before ours. They’re not specific spells… they’re merely commands. Your way of magic came from a very old kind.” She said.

“Yes ma’am. My mother said that we are descendants of the older magical people.” I explained.

“Very well… I would seek the presence of the Minister to give you a diploma. But you will miss advance magic lessons. You haven’t tested for Apparition yet.” She said.

“I’m sure that I could learn more with my mom. She knows the nature of our kind.” I said.

I left the room thinking very deeply. Are we the only ones that could enchant using old spells in this camp? Are, are we extinct? But I did not mind it yet. Now that I dropped out of my school days, I could focus on the army. It would be essential… with the fact that the camp was being confronted by mythical creatures again.

 

            I was on our house when an owl came over the window. It was carrying a message from the Phoenix Army. They are summoning me for a meeting!? I kissed my mom goodbye and left the house.

I guess I need to explain this. During my third year, I read about a group of students in the Hogwarts history that had built an organization who protected the school during the Second Wizarding War. It was called Dumbledore’s army. I was caught up with that as a great idea, and with the monsters started assaulting the camp… I started to campaign for an army of my own.

At first, the camp council did not take the concept seriously (but I continued it anyway). My friends supported me and they pledged allegiance to the army and we called it Phoenix Army. As days went through, our group (with just six of us) protected the camp and its inhabitants from mythical and magical monsters. Some of my classmates from Hogwarts then came and taught us dueling tactics and spells, hexes and curses. We undergone trainings and gained experiences from the older Hogwarts students.

With our training and new knowledge in magic, we are able to control the external attacks of monsters from outside the camp. And when I had graduated from the third year, the camp blessed the Army to officially protect the camp.

Because of that, I earned the respect of the camp. I am no longer _the Greek_ but the Marshal of the Phoenix Army… an eight year old that has the ability of an of-age soldier.

 

The Phoenix Army has a building beside the Main house of the camp. It was a one story building adorned by Greek columns. The flag of the camp and the Phoenix Army banner were displayed on the front roof.

The inside was like a session hall for the knights of the ancient Camelot. A huge circular table made of marble stood in the middle. The coat of arms of the army was engraved on the center and holes the size of a penny dotted on the sides.

The walls of the room were filled with maps of England, Scotland, the camp and Anglos. The wall opposite the doorway was adorned by the banners of the four main cabins in the camp.

On the table sat all the officials of the Army… and I am their Marshal. There are only six officials on the army with fourteen members. We maybe small in number but we are skilled sorcerers.

The officers were ordered where the Field Marshal sits on the part of the table facing the banners. From there, the other officers will sit on clockwise manner from the higher official to the lower.

As I enter the room, all the officers stand and saluted. I ordered them to ease and we started the meeting.

“Any major problem?” I asked to everyone.

“Multiple reports on dementor’s attacks arrived yesterday. A few mythological creatures were spotted around the camp’s borders. A hydra attack was reported to have destroyed a caravan exiting our borders last week.” Joanna San said. She was the Territory Officer tasked with the border patrols.

“Disturbing… are there reports from the borders of Anglos?” I asked.

The council shifted on their seats. My general stood up.

“Whoa. You mean Anglos is opening up for the East and West again?” Charles Finnigan asked.

“We’re not yet sure… and the Camp Council won’t tell us. They’re saying that we’re too young to know this matter. We are only allowed to take authority over the camp.” I explained.

“Well, there is news on the Daily Prophet about oriental dragons attacking nearby buildings in the Anglic French border.” Joanna said.

 

I need to explain this again. Anglos was a magic-protected territory under the influence of Lord Angle – a Greek/Celtic god (long story). The territory covers the whole United Kingdom, some parts of the Atlantic Ocean, half of France, Spain and Portugal, the English Channel, Belgium, and The Netherlands. It was off-limits from any mythical creature from the outside.

When the Anglos opened up for the East and West in the past, a huge devastating war occurred. During that age, mythical creatures from Greeks to Romans to Asian ones struck our kingdom and many sorcerers were killed. It happened during World War II and the mortals thought that the attackers were the Nazi troops from Germany. But the point is, whenever Anglos’s barriers open up… it’s going to be horrible.

 

“I see… if the kingdom is opening again–.” Charles said.

The whole room filled with murmurs of fear and worry.

“Whoa, guys. It can’t be happening. The barriers are closed for years. Besides, our patron god will not permit our kind’s deaths again.” I said.

“But still, I moved that we patrol the borders… not just the camp’s borders but also the borders of the kingdom.” Gabriel Crust, my Brigadier, said worriedly.

“We can’t… the Camp Council might disband us. We must notify the Ministry about this, I guess.” I said.

“They already knew. That’s why they’d dispatched the dementors but those foul creatures kept on attacking the wrong persons… us. Honestly, why hadn’t they disposed those creatures yet? They are _dark_ creatures!” Eleana Greene said angrily. She was my Colonel.

“Then we have no choice… we are only allowed to scout the camp’s borders.” I said.

“But, marshal!” Charles said. “How about the kingdom’s borders?”

“I believe that it was being protected by the Ministry of Magic.” Our leader intercepted as he enters the room. “And you may forget it but… there are still the five Carlyle’s with their armies.”

We stood up and saluted at him. He ordered us to sit as he continued talking.

“The kingdom’s boundaries are out of your authority. The Camp Council will not allow any operation outside the camp. I could only allow you to scout our territory. There are already many threats here that you could stop.” He explained.

            “I suppose that you will not tell us the details.” I said. “About the current state of the borders?”

            “It is forbidden for you to know. You’re not yet of right age.” He said.

            “Very well. Then, we’ll do our best to scout the camp. Officers, adjourn.” I said and my officers left the room.

            I and the leader were left inside. He walked around the room… studying the maps.

 

            “I still felt like you children were not from this world,” Mr. Aaron said. “A bunch of ten year old kids being soldiers of the camp and, humiliatingly, much more successful in protecting it than us adults.”

            “Well, we’re not in a normal world.” I answered. “We need to be like this or else, we’ll never survive what’s out there.”

            “You’re turning eleven. The time is so fast.” He remarked.

            “I still don’t understand why you and my mother ordered me to drop out of school. Being a sorcerer is not the only reason.” I said.

            “I suppose I am not the right person that should explain things to you. But when the right time comes, you’ll understand.” He explained.


	2. The Grand Magic Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DAILY PROPHET  
> The Ministry of Magic of England, in their efforts to strengthen ties with the other ministries of magic, announces the Grand Magic Games. It is a magical competition testing the strengths and abilities of young magical people from different countries. The theme of the event is "Commemorating Our Victory against the Mythical". Four magical schools and two magical camps have agreed to join. The event will take place at Scotland and will be hosted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Camp Phoenix.

An announcement was placed on the Camp’s notice board about a certain competition among wizards: The Grand Magic Games.

            “It will require five participants from each school or camp to compete for the cup,” said Mr. Aaron. “It comprises a series of competitions including quests and duels. The winning price is five thousand galleons.”

            “Whoa! We.Need.To.Join!” Charles exclaimed.

            “The council will be the one to choose,” Mr. Aaron said. “But I think it is already obvious who the participants are.”

            “Will I be able to join?” I asked.

            “Of course. All magical beings can join as long as they are humans.” Mr. Aaron said.

            “Then sir, we had just secured the cup!” Eleana said and I felt my face heating up.

            We listed our participants representing Camp Phoenix: Tom Williams (me), Charles Finnigan; Eleana Greene; Gabriel Crust; and Silena Granger.

            “Now, there will be four schools and two camps that are participating,” Mr. Aaron said in our meeting. “The first event will be held here at Scotland, and it was an elimination round. The camps and the schools will be regarded as the same and two teams will be eliminated in the first round. It’s time for training!”

            We trained the next day while using and not using magic. Charles made us memorize charms and curses; Silena guided us in using magical plants as potions; Eleana taught us to manipulate nature; Gabriel practiced our strategy-building skills; while I teach them mid-religion spells.

            We excelled pretty quickly and it was not long until the first day of the Games happened.

 

            “Good day to all of you!” said Mr. John Stone, our main commentator and host for the Games. “Welcome to the first round of the Grand Magic Games! Now, you were told that this round will be an elimination round… but it isn’t!”

            A murmur of excitement rang among the crowd. We were inside one of the three arenas that were built on a plain near Camp Phoenix. The schools and the other camps arrived yesterday riding series of vehicles. Some are boats, others are animal drawn carriers.

            “This round will comprise of four events and the first three will be happening tomorrow.” Mr. Stone said. “So today will just be rest day for all of you. We assigned quarters for all of you at Camp Phoenix and Hogwarts. If you would want food and entertainment, the Hogsmeade village is open and I personally advertise butterbeers for those who wanted to remain warm.”

            We went straight to camp followed by two groups that were designated to stay with us. A week before, we built tents for them near the Sound.

            “Hey Phoenix boy!” called a boy from Chengdu Institute of Magic (China). He was a foot taller than me and wearing military coat with an oriental dragon embroided on it. He has yellowish skin, a large round nose and a pair of eyes that doesn’t even look open.

            “My name is Tom. Can I help you with something?” I ask.

            “Do you think we would stay in these tents? Our headmaster is demanding a floor in one of your cabins there. We were under the privilege of the Ministry of Asia and we only accept the best.” He shouted.

            “Sorry, but the cabins are off-limits to all non-Phoenix campers,” I said.

            “Then, we will have some problem,” the Chinese boy said as he put out his staff (like a cane, yet more ancient-looking).

            “What’s going on?” Eleana said as she approached with my other friends.

            “None of your business,” A plump Chinese girl appeared with the other Chinese students… they all have their staffs at ready.

            “You are talking to an official of this camp,” Charles said to the students as he put out his wand. “Mind your manners.”

            “Any problem here?” Mr. Aaron said as he appeared behind us.

            “Yes, I am requiring a floor from one of your cabins.” A rather short Chinese said as he approach us.

He was wearing the same clothes as the Chinese students but he was holding a bronze stick entwined with two oriental dragons that meet on a red circular orb at the tip of the staff.

“And if you don’t know me, I am–,”

“I am aware of who you are.” Mr. Aaron said. “But I must disappoint you to say that no visitors, even though you are the king of the world, could require a floor from any of our cabins much less a room there.”

Gabriel and Eric snorted at Mr. Aaron’s comment.

The Chinese headmaster seemed to grow like a red balloon. “You will regret this… our school will pulverize your camp in the contest and remember this, do not think that our ministry will let you and your camp to get away with this disrespect!”

He pointed his staff to the tents we made for them and he muttered some Chinese words. Four flames in the shape of Chinese dragons escaped from the orb and engulfed the tents.

Mr. Aaron, unshaken, looked at me. “Tom, if you please.” He said and winked.

‘You want to show-off? Take this.’ I looked up the skies and willed the clouds to form. Thunder cracked as dark clouds form above our heads. The Chinese participants, teachers and their headmaster looked up with confused faces as the rain starts to pour. It doused the fire on the tents and drenched the _bad_ guys.

The Chinese headmaster seemed to get swollen with more anger. He gripped his staff, hesitated, and then marched away followed by his school.

            “Good work… you’re getting good at it,” Mr. Aaron said while smiling. “And thanks for keeping me dry.”

            “We’ll teach them a lesson sir. Just watch and enjoy the show.” Eleana said.

           

The next day came and we are now at the same arena where Mr. Stone announced the opening of the games. The center was changed to portray an environment: in this case, _rocks_.

            “There will be three events today and every event will happen at each of the arena. The arena will be made of three environments: rocks, sea and volcano!” He exclaimed.

            “Now, your mission is to find this…” He showed a piece of bronze plate with symbols scribed on it. “Puzzle piece. There will be three of it and the formed piece will be needed to the final round of the preliminary event.”

            “Further mechanics will be told to you at each arena. One participant will be needed for the first three rounds,” He continued. “While three will be required for the fourth round. Good luck!”

 

            “I will be at the sea arena.” I volunteered.

            “Okay, then I’ll be at the volcano,” Charles said.

            “I could grow plants at rocks; I’ll be the one here.” Silena said.

            “Then we’ll be your cheerers! I’ll cheer for Silena, Eleana will cheer for Tommy and Mr. Aaron will cheer for you, Charles.” Eric said.

            “How wonderful.” muttered Charles.

 

            I went at the sea arena with Eleana. It was a large aquarium where the seats are placed on the glass so it’s like you’re watching an aquarium show.

            As we arrived at the participant’s quarters, Mr. Stone entered.

“Now, each of you will be picking a miniature monster from this bag.” He put out a blue velvet bag that is wriggling. “The theme of this arena is water, so the monster will be aquatic. Each of the monsters that you will pick will correspond to a life-sized monster that will guard the puzzle piece.

“Now, the four schools first,” He said.

The representatives of the four schools: Beauxbatons’, Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Chengdu; lined up and picked up a monster.

Beauxbatons picked up a small blood-red turtle with spiked shell. It has small yellow eyes and metallic beak.

“Ooh, an easy monster I’d say.” Mr. Stone said. “The giant turtle is the same as our giant turtle but it has a special ability… it is immune with direct magic."

Durmstrang selected a green creature with dragon body and many horrible snake-like heads… a hydra. Hogwarts got a monster with human-like body, long black claws, and got four long tentacles instead of legs and feet.

Chengdu acquired a siren – mermaid like creatures with angler fish heads. Its participant sneered for acquiring an easy monster but Mr. Stone insisted to a no exchange of monster policy.

Next was another camp, Campo di Luna of Italy… he picked up a humanoid creature with head of a dog and seal flippers instead of hands.

“What is this?!” He said with disgust.

“It was a telekhine, a very unpredictable creature.” said Eleana.

I was the last to pick. I got a monster which looked like a combination of many sea creatures. It seems to be a cross-breed between a shrimp and a cockroach. Eleana gasped behind me.

“How could you put that _thing_ in the games?!” She shouted to Mr. Stone. “I would understand the hydra or the cetus but this?”

“Why? What is this thing?” I asked.

“It’s a skolopendra! An ancient sea creature spawned by Keto herself!” She answered as the European participants gasped. Eleana turned to Mr. Stone. “Why is it that the monsters in this game are _mythical_ anyway?!”

“The Grand Magic Games commemorate our victory against the mythical.” Mr. Stone explained. “These monsters will not be chosen for the task if the committee thinks it can’t be handled by the participants. Besides, medic and ministry officials will be near the arena when things get… er, out of hand.”

He addressed the participants and their coaches. “Now, each of the coach should go at their specified benches while the participants will wait here until their names are called. First will be Beauxbatons and your game will start at the sound of the cannon. Shall we commence?”

The cannon boomed and the Beauxbatons’ participant went to the arena. Shouts were heard together with occasional gasps and groans. It just means that she was having a hard time with her monster.

Finally, after about an hour, the crowd cheered. After a couple of minutes, the cannon sounded and the Durmstrang participant entered the arena. Similar shouts, groans and gasps happened.

One by one, the participants entered the arena and with different time duration, got their puzzle piece. Hogwarts got the fastest with just about thirty minutes and Chengdu was the longest with about two and a half hours. Finally, after Campo di Luna… my cannon boomed.

I cautiously entered the arena. It was now bewitched to become a sea under a grave storm. The skolopendra is not above the water and so is the audience. ‘So I’ll have to dive…”

I casted a Bubblehead charm (a spell that creates a bubble of air around your head so you could breathe) and jumped into the cascading current.

I haven’t told you about one of my other gifts (aside from the shield made of air)… I can also see underwater. It was like wearing a high definition vision goggles. I can see underwater as if it was morning and the sunlight can reach the bottom of the sea. I learned about this gift when I was six during my swimming trips with mom. I asked her about it but she just said that it was a result of the magic spells that she casted on me.

The monster was in the middle of the rocky seafloor. It was more horrible in its real size of about twenty feet. Its shell was colored like a bruise. It has a flat crayfish tail and millipede-like legs. Its head was like a catfish with glassy dazed eyes. It was toothless but thousand tentacles were sprouting from its nostrils.

It was nestled on an area of crumbled rocks with multiple tortoise-like eggs. On one of the egg, attached was the puzzle piece. ‘How am I supposed to get that egg?’

I put out my wand and thought ‘Accio puzzle piece’ but the piece didn’t even budge. It may be bewitched to resist summoning magic. No choice but to approach the monster and get it.

I swam towards the creature and it looked at me and stared. I fought the urge to swim back to the shore. ‘It will not approach you because it is protecting its eggs,’ I assured myself.

But with one swift motion, the skolopendra rushed in my direction. The water around it vibrated which must have been because it was growling. ‘Why are monsters always went berserk on eating me whenever they set their eyes on me?’ I asked myself as I tried to swim away from it.

I could sense that the monster is gaining on me as I tried to stroke over the water. ‘Screw it… I’ll just face it,’ I thought as I turn around.

The monster has its eyes trained on me. Its thousand tentacles kept on wriggling like it’s anticipating to break me into pieces.

I focused on the area between its eyes, extended my right arm towards it, and thought ‘ _Astrice_!’ A hot golden beam escaped my palm and hit the monster. It curled into a ball and stayed still. ‘Good, but I know you’re not yet dead.’

I enchanted the waters to carry me around the monster towards the nest. I’m not really sure if it’s enchanting because I didn’t say or thought of any spell… I just kind of commanded the water and it obeyed!

I was a few yards from the nest when I felt a hard hit that had thrown me away from the nest. I felt nauseated as I realized that the monster has uncoiled and had hit me with its tail. My bubblehead charm has burst and water engulfed me. I tried to get my wand to summon another charm but it wasn’t necessary… I could breathe!

‘Okay, you gave me no choice… _Ackwele_!’ I yelled inside my head.

Dark bubbly water rocketed from my hand towards the monster. Upon being hit, the creature tensed and went rigid. ‘That should do it.’

I swam towards the nest and retrieved the puzzle piece. As I swam to the shore, wild cheer was emanating from the audience.

“You were brilliant! Everyone gasped when you used your striking and killing curse!” Eleana said as we exited the arena. “You were in the arena for just twenty-seven minutes! You got the first… and Chengdu got the last.”

“I would've asked you about that?!” I exclaimed. “Why did it take him so long? He got the siren!”

“Yes!” Eleana said while trying hard not to laugh. “The siren sang as he enters and he forgot to cover his ears. The wanker got sleepy and snored for half his time until his headmaster stunned the siren–“

“Now, now… we are not sure what happened to the siren. It just went still for a few seconds then it tried to sing again but the Chengdu participant blasted its mouth.” Mr. Aaron said.

“It _is_ the headmaster.” She insisted. “Many saw him sneak into the entrance!!”

“It doesn’t matter, Eleana.” I said to her. “At least we’ve won.”

She beamed at me. “Come on, let’s check on the others.”

 

Charles got first as well. He fought a Chimera – a fire breathing monster with one head of a lion, one of a snake and another of a goat. It has lion claws on its front, goat legs behind and a long snake tail.

“I used water and your rain magic, Tom.” He said to us. “Then I choked it to death with vine magic taught by Silena.”

“What a coward!” Eric said. “You didn’t even make any direct contact with it all through the match?!”

“Next time, you fight it and we’ll see how you’ll deal with it.” Charles said with red ears.

Silena was second. She was teary when she talked about her fight with a Pane. They were like satyrs who have the legs and tails of a goat and goatish face; the difference is that they have curled ram horns.

“I can’t fight him! He’s a nature spirit!” Silena exclaimed. “But I need to get the puzzle piece so I just tried to grow some sleeping plants but he kept banishing them.” And she burst into tears.

“What happened, next?” I asked.

“She had used a devil snare but the plant gripped too much and it… choked the pane.” Gabriel said.

“Ohh… well, let’s just grow a plant and name it to the pane. With that, we could remember it.” I said.

“Ye, yeah. We should do it.” Silena said. “Thanks, Tom.”

Then we planted a tree that Silena hybridized between an apple and cherry tree. I don’t know how she did that but I’ll admit it was cool.

“Tomorrow will be the last stage of the preliminary round,” Mr. Aaron said. “Go to your cabins and take a rest.”

Later that night, we went to my house to figure out the puzzle pieces. My mom served us blueberry cake and chocolate shake while we assemble the pieces. The three pieces formed a circular shield-like tablet with symbols that, shockingly, I recognized.

"What language is that?" Gabriel asked.

"Weird," Eleana said. "It looks like-,"

"Celtic," I said. "A Celtic riddle... I guess."

"You can read it?" Silena asked. "What does it say?"

"Uhmm… In the wild, the live walls rise. A battle ground where myth and legends comprise. In the center lies a key of light. Seek to open a door or fail in blight." I translated.

"Whoa, so we need to seek a key in the battleground," Charles said. "But what is this? A forest?An arena?"

"A labyrinth..." Eleana said. "A labyrinth made of plants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will take interest in my story! Thank you in advance!


	3. The Shifting Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the Grand Magic Games and the event just got more interesting. More creatures were faced as rivalry between a school and a camp strengthens. Thomas and his friends continue to reach their goal of winning. Their enemy got an ally which nearly defeated them... until Thomas discovers his new power.

"Great day, everyone!" Mr. Stone said. "I would like to congratulate all of you for figuring that the next round is a labyrinth. Yet I must admit that it was an easy riddle."

We were in a stage in front of an entrance to the labyrinth. It was located north of our camp and was hidden to everyone who doesn't know what to seek. Hogwarts was the first to be here followed by us.

"So here are the rules for this round. Three participants per group will enter in this opening. The order of entrance will be based on the average time your team has consumed on the first part of this round." He continued.

Multiple groans were heard from the back where Chengdu and Beauxbatons sat. They were the last groups to finish that time.

"The labyrinth is filled with both magical and mythical creatures which could help you or cause you harm," Mr. Stone said excitedly. "Your task is to reach the center of the maze and touch the statue of the phoenix. After that, another riddle will be given to you which you would use for the next round of the games."

He flicked his wand and wisps of smoke appeared on the stage. It collected and formed a phoenix in midflight. So that's the phoenix that we should find!

"That would be easy." Eric said.

"But be warned," Mr. Stone exclaimed. "The labyrinth is enchanted to shift to fool you. And the other teams are also there to keep you busy. Now, good luck!"

"Oh, it’s not gonna be easy." Eric said grumpily. "Well, then, wish you luck.'

 

Eleana, Gabriel and I were the first to enter. Last night we voted for who the participants will be. They all said I should be there because the Chengdu team might do something illegal to get on our team.

"But... wouldn't you let me rest?" I said it like a preschool kid who doesn't want to sleep early.

"Of course we do!" Eleana said. "But you're the only one here who could take them."

"What! But all of you are as skilled as me," I said. "You'll not be officers of my army if you were weak."

"We need to show them that we are not to be messed with," Charles said. "And we think it’s best if you'll be the one to make them realize that."

"Trust and faith is a gift of honor, Tom." Mr. Aaron said. "You should-,"

"Alright then," I said, accepting defeat in this argument. "No need to tell me words of wisdom, Mr. Aaron. Because I know you also want to have a strike on them."

Mr. Aaron grinned... and that's why I'm in the games again.

The labyrinth is tall... really tall. It is made of vines that rustle and move. Eleana suggested that we stick on the left wall so we will not get lost. After a couple of minutes as we walk, a cackle startled us. Up ahead, a creature that was crossed between human and chicken lean on the wall. A few others like it were sitting, standing or lying around the corridor.

"A harpy?" I asked.

"Yes. And we're hungry." He said in a raspy voice. I assumed he was a man because his voice is deep, like he was whispering loudly. "I see your team have a demigod with you. We like some demigod sushi right now."

"O-okay," Gabriel said. "Everyone step back, defense position."

Eleana drew out her wand and Gabriel did the same. I stand on sorcerer position with my body crouched, with my hands raised to my shoulder height. I tried to remember the spells I had learned.

The harpies stood up and started to mass around us. There are about twenty of them, each with sharp claws and toothed beaks. Then a big harpy with feather similar to a vulture jump towards me. It slashed its claws but my natural shield of air appeared and deflected it.

" _Astrice_!" I shouted and a fiery bolt of light hit it.

The big harpy was engulfed in flames and it exploded into dust. The other backed off and they didn't seem that keen to attack anymore.

"Whoa," Gabriel said. "A different striking curse again?"

"Uhm, I don't know." I said.

You see, my favorite enchantment, 'Astrice', means 'to strike'. When I first learned it, I was able to send a grey gust of wind in the form of tornado. Then one time when I was at the shore of the Sound, I had to use it against fire spirits. But instead of a gust of wind, the magic conjured a spiraling whirlpool of water. I guess the enchantment reflects what I need for the situation?

"Well, at least it’s effective," Eleana remarked. She looked at the Harpies. "You guys should better leave us alone or my friend here will make a roasted chicken of you."

The harpies snarled but they didn't attack. We started to walk cautiously forwards and they parted to let us through.

"See?" Gabriel said in amazement. "We need you. Otherwise we would be spending hours to kill all those monsters."

"Don't be daft," I said. "I know that you could take them. A simple fire could kill them."

"We better get going." Eleana said. "We still have a long way to go."

The journey became quite uneventful. We came upon, some gnomes which Gabriel scared away with his fireballs. A sphinx held us up with her riddles and trivia questions which Eleana answered effortlessly. I'm really amazed by her intelligence, and she's kind of cute when she frowns as she thinks of the answers.

After several minutes, we stopped walking. A growl and an orange glow appeared from the corridor ahead.

"What is it?" Gabriel whispered. "It breathes fire."

"It might be a dragon or a manticore," Eleana said.

Then some slithering sounds started to approach us. It sounded like a huge snake! Seconds after, the thing appeared. It was a drakon! It was thirty feet long with dark red scales like the color of blood. Its eyes where rusted orange and were in slits like a snake's. It lashed out its forked tongue and blew fire on us.

"Oi!" I shouted as I conjured a sphere of water to protect us. "You don't fancy a talk before attacking, do you?"

Gabriel swished his wand and rocks shot themselves to the dragon. Eleana casted a spell and vines covered the whole beast like a tree trunk. But the drakon broke free!

"Why does it always have to be a foe?" Eleana said. "I thought Mr. Stone said there will be helpful beasts?"

Helpful? I got an idea!

"Eleana, Gabriel, Protect me!" I shouted and they nodded.

Gabriel and Eleana made rocks and vines coil into a half sphere around me as I make the summons. I closed my eyes and chanted, " _pecus ex lumen, auxilio nobis… neco quod hostis, exsisto in nos pars_!"

A glowing white circle appeared around me. I felt power surge its way out of me and flows to the magic circle. I heard Gabriel whooped and saw the sphere around me crumbled as my magic took effect. Glowing hippogryphs and thestrals emerged from around the circle and attacked the drakon.

They slashed, bit and hit the drakon while the monster blew fire at our aid. I summoned the winds and hit the drakon and my team mates continued their attack. The drakon was overwhelmed and after a few more attacks, it fell and crumbled into ash. The hippogryphs and thestrals then glowed and vanished.

"Tom, that was brilliant!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"The idea came from Eleana, though." I replied.

"Count on Tom to come up with a plan from exclaimed statements, you're being weird again." Eleana said though she was beaming.

We just took a right after a long corridor when another slithering sound startled us. I groaned.

“Another drakon?” Eleana whimpered.

“Bloody hell, we are unlucky today.” Gabriel added.

Then above us a glowing red snake-like creature emerged. It has a long snake body with two arms and two legs sprouting near the two ends. Its head was like a crocodile’s with two long tendrils near the nose, like a beard. A Chinese fire dragon!

“Cool,” A sarcastically said. “I was wondering where the eastern mythical creatures were going to show up.”

“Can you still conjure the hippogryphs?” Eleana asked.

“Yeah, but I got a better idea.” I said as I felt my eyes warm-up.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“ _gorllewin yn erbyn y dwyrain_.” I murmured.

“It wasn’t Latin? Was that a spell?” asked Eleana.

Then a growl came somewhere.

“Mr. Stone said there are creatures here that can aid us,” I said. “Perhaps it’s time to call unto them.”

A bluish blur came swooping to the Chinese dragon. It looked like a black lizard with glowing blue scales and bat wings. Its claws raked to the Chinese dragon’s hide. The Chinese dragon screeched and tried to entangle around the black creature.

“I’ll be damned.” Gabriel whispered in awe.

“A western dragon?” Eleana exclaimed. “What did you say exactly, Tom?”

“The west against the east,” I said. “A spell I made up using the language of Wales. I used to cast it whenever I saw creatures from the east and west. It always provokes them to fight each other.”

The western dragon flew up. The Chinese dragon then blew red-hot fire to it but it retaliated with a blast of bluish flame. The bluish flames shot through the Chinese dragon’s flames and went straight to its mouth. It choked and was engulfed by the bluish flame; and crumbled into dust.

“Now we have a problem,” Gabriel murmured as he backed away,

“What?” I asked nonchalantly.

“Uhm, it should be obvious.” Eleana said as she, too, backed away. “With it defeating its foe, it will turn on us!”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” I said.

The western dragon flew straight towards us and landed in front of me. It growled and snarled in my direction. Gabriel and Eleana readied their wands but I stopped them.

“No,” I said. “This is a western dragon, which _is_ an inhabitant of our lands as well.”

I closed my eyes and felt my eyes heat up. I whispered ‘ _quiesco_ ’ and a blue glow escaped from my hand and encircled the dragon. It blinked and purred… looked at me, and then flew away.

“Take a rest, be free?!” Eleana exclaimed.

“Yup,” I said while ignoring their incredulous faces. “Let’s get going.”

We continued walking and got no oppression for a whole hour. We thought we were near the center when the vines started to move aggressively. It uncoiled and crawled around us and started to block the path that we are about to take. We tried to outrun the vines but as we got near the narrowing way, the vines slashed at us. This time, my shield failed me and golden blood dripped from the hit on my right arm. Gabriel was slashed on his chest and Eleana on her right cheek. All of our wounds were not that serious so I quickly used a healing spell on all of us.

The opening ahead was enclosed but the right wall opened revealing the team that we least wanted to meet.

"So, we met at last," the tall, thin Chinese boy said. "My name is Lei Zhang. And these are Anne Wong and Kris Tang"

He pointed at a pudgy girl with red streaks on her neck-long hair and a boy with military cut hair decorated with shaved lines on the sides of his head. All of them have eyes that were nearly closed and were holding wooden staffs with red orbs on the tip. Lei and Kris looked about fifteen while Anne looked thirteen. All their Chinese military uniforms were in tatters and Kris has a bandage on his left arm. They look exhausted but they still have those boastful attitudes.

"We look for you." He continued in broken English. "Time to teach a lesson to you."

"You're the worst English-speaker that I've ever met." Gabriel said.

But Lei didn't answer. Instead, he pointed his staff at me and shouted in Chinese. Three fiery Oriental Dragons sprang from the orb and tried to strangle me. I instinctively reached out my right arm and my wand materialized. (It was an advance sorcery taught by my mother so that I will never lose my wand or won't have to carry it in my pocket. It sort of gets inside my body when I don't need it. Yeah, gross and confusing but it’s functional.)

" _Protego_!" I shouted and an invisible barrier appeared and blocked the dragons.

Anne and Kris also started to attack so we got in a one-on-one duel. Anne set thorn vines crawling to Eleana which she slashed away with a spell. Kris shot fiery balls to Gabriel who blocked it with the same enchantment that I used.

Lei jumped towards me and tried to smack me in the head with his staff but my shield blocked the attack. His eyes widened in surprise but I casted a stunning spell on him. He dodged it and casted another spell, causing the land around me to behave like a whirlpool. I willed the air to push me away from being sucked by the swirling mud. Meanwhile, Anne kept on attacking with plant magic against Eleana but it was always nonsense because Eleana was a master of plant magic. Gabriel was getting busy though. Kris was doing magical and physical attacks, and a wand is not a good physical defense against a staff. Good thing he knows how to use magic against both of Kris' attacks.

We were winning when a stunning spell hit each of my teammates. They were both thrown unconscious and Anne immediately conjured vines to tie them up. I was so startled that Lei was able to hit me with lightning from his staff. I got electrocuted and had to kneel on my right knee to stop myself from falling face-first on the dirt. When I look behind me, the Durmstrang team was standing with the look of mischief in their faces.

"About time you aid us!" Lei said angrily.

"Vevos enjoying the show," a white bulky man with a razored head said. He was wearing a red and black coat. He looked about fifteen years old. He was with a girl and a boy both dressed in the same uniform. The girl has flaming red hair cut military-style and the boy is thin with blonde close-cropped hair.

"Ve find iff funny how dizkidz could beat you." He continued as his other mates laughed.

"We are not getting beaten!" Lei said murderously.

"So, you got some allies," I said. "Weren't capable of beating us alone?"

"We didn't really need they," he exclaimed. "But headmaster insists we help them. He said it’s having the same goals.

"He just doesn'ffvont to tell you that your veeklings," the Durmstrang leader said mockingly. "For years veeDurmstrangs are alvays aiding the veek Chinese."

"Stop it, Regor!" Anne said. "We better disable them now. And after this, only Luna team was left."

I was shocked. "Yo-you had attacked the others too?"

Regor smiled at me showing his yellowish teeth. "Of course, first the Beauxbatons then Hogvorts then you."

"Anything just to win." Anne said. "Even if we need to be allies with them."

"Now, what to do with you?"Lei said in a pitying voice. "We petrified the others but we want something special to you."

He looked at Regor. "What is the curse you have as torture?"

Regor smiled. "Ah, crucio."

Lei pointed his staff at me. "Let's try the Chinese version."

"But that's an unforgiv-," I tried to say but he shouted ‘ _dòngxíng!_ ’ and pain engulfed me.

Imagine that you were wrapped in barbed wire and then immersed in boiling oil. Then imagine that the wire keeps on looping through your skin. Multiply the feeling by about ten times and that's what I felt. I had to scream because the feeling was so horrible. Tears flooded my eyes as I heard them laugh. No wonder they called it an Unforgivable Curse but I guess this Chinese version is more painful. It only took a minute but it seems like I was feeling it forever. When it stops, the pain still lingers.

"How's that!" Lei shouted. "You think you can small us?"

"Uhm, it's ‘belittle’," Anne said.

"I don't care!" he snapped. "Wake up the others. Let's try to them too."

That snapped me to my senses. They can hurt me but they should not hurt my friends! Kris struck Eleana and Gabriel with water and woke them. But before Lei could cast his spell, I felt my eyes heat up and thunder rumbled above. Lei looked up to see a circular swirl of dark grey clouds. Then he looked at me and stepped back.

"Yo-you're eyes!" he exclaimed. "You're doing this?"

I answered by willing the air to pressurize around us. There came a tug in my stomach and my ears popped. Everyone covered their ears, too, as the air pressure got high. Before they could wonder what's happening, I sent the winds in motion. The wind moved in circular arcs that sliced through the vines gripping Eleana and Gabriel while gusts pushed our enemies off their feet. It was my first time to do this and both of my friends were wide-eyed as I did a very powerful move. Yet I guess its consuming much of my powers so I tried to stop it but... I CAN'T!

The winds picked up more speed and tornadoes sprouted around us. The walls of hedges swerve and vines got detached from the walls. The labyrinth is going to be uprooted from the ground!

"Tom, stop it!" Gabriel shouted. "You're going to destroy the maze!"

"I-I can't," I shouted. My powers seem to flood out of me like I was a broken dam.

"Think of something to calm you down," Eleana shouted, sounding scared.

Rain starts to pour in buckets and the wind kept on attacking the enemy teams. My friends were being blown, too, but not as harsher compared to the Chengdu and Durmstrang teams. A chunk from the right wall was torn and it flew towards the east. The tornadoes around us combined into three huge black storms that dug through the walls and dirt. The Durmstrang team tried to conjure negating winds to weaken my storms but they got no luck. My eyes kept heating up and my body is also starting to get hot. If I continue this, I'm afraid I would explode!

"Think of your mother!" Eleana shouted. "Think of her smile, her being happy!"

I tried to remember something in my past where my mom smiles. We were at the west on the English shore. My mom and I are bathing with colorful fishes swimming around me. I was six and we were laughing together as three clown fishes appeared. I saw her smile: her blue eyes glinting, the winds playing with her hair; her smile is so genuine it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It always calms me down - making me think that everything's going to be alright.

I felt the tug in my stomach start to lessen. The winds started to lose their speed and the rain slowly turned to drizzle. After about a minute, the wind has finally stopped and the clouds above had dissipated. I felt nauseated and lost my balance. Gabriel stood up and caught me. The Chengdu and Durmstrang teams joined on the corner looking at me cautiously. I tried to stand straight to show them that I didn't get weak but I was so exhausted my stature is slightly bent.

"You did well," Eleana whispered as she approached me and Gabriel.

"Better stay out of our way!" Gabriel shouted to Lei and Regor. "Or you'll see my powers next."

We faced the walls that were covered before. Chunks of it were removed but the vines are growing back to repair the walls. We decided not to risk racing with the vines again because we are all weak. Then a spell sprouted in my mind. I know that I still can't cast magic but I remembered that Gabriel and Eleana are both sorcerers and not wizard nor witch.

"Eleana, Gabriel, I got a plan." I said and whispered the spells to them.

At first they were doubtful but agreed after I finished telling them the plan. The enemy teams are still on the corner but I could tell on their faces that they would attack anytime now. Eleana faced the wall and Gabriel faced the area between us and our enemies. Then in the same instant, both shouted " _plantis, moveo adversum et procul_!".

The vines on the walls around us glowed gold and started to rustle. The wall ahead of Eleana started to open up and vines shift on either side of Gabriel to create a wall between us and the groups of Lei and Regor. Anne and Kris realized what's happening so they both raised their staffs and shouted in Chinese. Dark purple flames escaped from them and flew towards us. Gabriel stepped back and the vines slowed.

"Concentrate," I said to him as I reach out my hand and shouted _'Protego'_.

The purple flames were blocked and the vines sped up. By the time the other teammates of Anne and Regor finished raising their staffs or wands and casted a spell, the wall of vines had finally separated us from them.

Gabriel and Eleana collapsed on the grassy floor. We were now on the opening of a circular walled room with open roof. It was filled with small flowered bushes representing the larger labyrinth and on the center stood a white statue of the phoenix standing on mid-flight. It was standing on a brown pedestal and was glowing silver. After resting for a couple of minutes, we started walking towards it.

"Go on, Tom. You're our leader." Gabriel said. "You should touch it."

"Nah," I said. "All of us contributed to reach this place. All of us deserve to touch it. Come on, let's do this together."

When we touch the phoenix, the statue glowed brighter. All of our wounds started to heal like the phoenix had just poured a bucket of her tears on us; our energies were restored too, like she had just sung a beautiful song to us. Then a beautiful female voice spoke in my head. I know it also spoke in my friends' head because they both gasp.

" _To the land of no rain you will now go_

_To seek the stones of earth for the next show_

_Don't despair, the mission is sublime_

_But be swift for you have limited time... ready?_ "

Gabriel and Eleana looked at me and asked in unison, "As in right now?"

Then darkness sucked us. The feeling? Imagine that a thousand vacuums are trying to suck all the air out of you and you can't fight the suction. I can't breathe and it made me feel scared that I would die. Then when I was about to pass out, the space around me materialized and air flooded my lungs. That feeling is just as uncomfortable as having the air sucked out of you. We collapsed on a grainy floor while coughing and trying to control our breathing.

When my vision sharpened, I realized that we were in the middle of the desert. Only then that I realized how hot the surrounding is. We were surrounded by a sea of bright orange sand. It was so barren and was only dotted with an occasional cactus or brittle rock.

"Where are we?" asked Gabriel. "It's so hot in here."

"Do you think Lei or Regor enchanted us and transport us here?" Eleana asked.

"You're in the Sahara Desert," Mr. Stone said as he appeared behind us which made us jump. "Forgive me for startling you but you are now on the second part of the games. And this is an elimination round."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in seven days. Hope you are enjoying this story!


	4. Angels in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The second part of the games happened too fast. We thought it was going to be boring until a group of people tried to sabotage us. Will we pass this stage or is it the end of the line for our team?" - - Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out that I don't have class tomorrow so I decided to post this chapter now. I hope you're enjoying this story! Please provide some feedback or something about this story. Thanks!

So that's why the phoenix statue replenished our energies. We felt like we rested for a year. The second part is directly after the first part of the games.

"Now, this is like a bonus part of the games but it is an elimination round so your enemy here is time." Mr. Stone said. "You have to figure out your mission here using the riddle given to you. The actual game will start at sunset, when we theorized that all of the teams would finally be here."

An owl fluttered above us. It was made of wisps of light like it was a Patronus. Then as it made three spiraling motions, it vanished.

"What is that?" I asked. "An owl just appeared on the sky!"

"Oh that's our camera," he said while grinning. "It records whatever's happening on the games and broadcasts it on the audience at Scotland on a viewing plate. Isn't that brilliant? It was invented by our very own, Luna Lovegood!"

"Oh, even the things that happened in the labyrinth?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," his expression turned serious. "That was quite a show you gave us back there. But don't worry... you're not in trouble. After all, it was still magic and no one is murdered... unlike last time."

"Last time?" Eleana asked. "You mean when the Games was still called the Triwizard Tournament? The Diggory murder?"

"Let's not talk about that." Mr. Stone said as he checked his watch. "It’s still two hours before the sun sets here. So as a treat for being the first, we will give you these two hours to figure out the riddle and execute it early. Remember, when you hear a boom of cannon, the second part has started officially."

"So we got a head start?" Gabriel asked.

"Mysterious how your generation became that slow in understanding things," Mr. Stone said mockingly. "Of course it’s a head start! Now, go!"

His form was sucked by the air and he vanished with a loud crack. Eleana used her enchantments to conjure a canopy to provide us shade; and grow a coconut tree to provide us something to drink. We sat there and brainstormed the meaning of the riddle though its message is kind of obvious.

"We need to find the stones of earth. What does that mean?" Eleana asked.

"Maybe there are stones buried here somewhere," Gabriel asked. "And we need to find them."

"Uhm, but how?" She inquired.

"There must be something to mark its location." Gabriel explained. "Perhaps there's a map to find the treasures then the sites are marked with an x?"

"Or perhaps they're just in a ceramic jar held by an angel on her right hand," I said as both of the friends looked at me quizzically. "And the angel was holding a tornado statue on its left... symbol of air?"

"What the bloody hell-," Gabriel was about to say when I pointed west.

A couple of yards in the west, illuminated by sun nearing the horizon, was an angelic statue holding two things in the act of weighing them down. Its wings are folded and its head leant to the right. On its right hand rests a grey ceramic jar decorated with forms of the wind (gust, tornado, storm and others). On its left stood a miniature tornado containing lights that swirl around making it look like the tornado is alive. There is a mild cool gust of wind that is circulating around the statue.

"Whoa, that was easy." Gabriel said as we got near the statue.

Gabriel was two feet away from the statue when the air around it sped up creating a small tornado. Its force throws Gabriel away who landed face-first on the sand four yards away from the statue.

"I'm wrong," he groaned. "We better think about it to avoid further injuries."

Eleana approached the statue in a daze. She copied the way the angel has its hands then said to me, "Tom, conjure me a small tornado on my right hand please."

"But the tornado was on the left-," I said.

"Just do it!" She snapped. "I am about to be thrown away."

She was nearing the spot where Gabriel has been and the air around the angel sped up again. I concentrated and whispered, _'Lyft hiersumei me_.' A small tornado appeared on Eleana's right hand. The angel was now engulfed in a wall of wind but Eleana was not thrown away. Instead, she passed through the wall and came face to face with the angel. When they were a couple of inches apart, the angel moved its head and looked at Eleana.

It nodded, placed the jar on her left hand, and pointed its right index finger to the south. The wall of wind vanished and the angel froze back to its original position. A similar jar appeared on its right hand.

Eleana approached us while holding the jar, the tornado she was holding before was now gone. She gave the jar to me.

"Here." She said. "The other statue is south."

I stared at her open-mouthed until she smacked me in the arm.

"Oww! Wait, how did you do that?" I said.

"I don't know," she said anxiously. "It’s like my mind commanded me to do it."

I know what she was talking about. Most of the time, I got that feeling when a dire situation hits us. Just like what happened that time in the labyrinth when I told them the spells on moving the vines.

"Okay. So we just need to go south to find another statue, possibly another angel, bearing a different element." I said.

"Right," Gabriel said as he tries to stand up. "So let's get going."

"Wait," Eleana said as she looks at the jar I'm holding. "What do we do with that first?"

I opened the lid of the jar. Inside was a piece of metal that looks like it was a fourth piece of a medallion. A miniature tornado was embossed in it and at the other side, etched was the word _'Lyft'_.

"Air," Eleana said. "It's Latin for air. So we need to seek parts of a medallion."

"What for?" Gabriel said. "We don't need any medallion because we're magical!"

"We better complete this first before we try to figure out what's it for." I said.

We continued to walk south under the heat of the sun. In that couple of minutes, we had to conjure water and I had to enchant the wind to cool us. Then Gabriel came upon an idea that helped us greatly. He cast an enchantment and a cluster of clouds appeared and gave us shade. We cheered him for that.

After nearly an hour, we saw something on the cluster of dry rocks. An angelic statue similar to the first one we found but brownish in color stood on a large boulder. It was holding a jar decorated with earthquakes, landslides and other earth-related events on its right hand and a basketball-sized boulder on its left.

"So we have to do the things that you did," Gabriel said as he pointed to Eleana. "But this time, we must hold a boulder that size?"

"Maybe it could be any size," I said. "As long as it was a rock."

"No," Eleana said. "It must be of the same size. Otherwise, our magic will not overcome the barrier."

"But, that size?!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Man, that looks heavy. And it took you about three minutes to hold that tornado. None of us could hold that boulder in one hand for that long."

"None if you don't use magic." I said as the idea dawns on me. "Gabriel, find a boulder of the same size as what the angel's holding."

He does what I asked him with no question. Probably because he thought I'm in a state like Eleana's but I'm pretty sure I don't look dazed. After a minute, he found a nearly similar boulder.

"Blimey, it was heavy!" He exclaimed as he carry it to me.

"Not for long." I said. "You'll be the one to do it now. Ready?"

"I won't be able to carry it," he said. "Perhaps if I use two hands?"

"Nope only the right hand." I said as I conjured my wand. "Assume the position."

With difficulty, Gabriel carried the boulder in his right arm. As he lifts it, I casted the charm _'Elevo'_ and he was able to lift it at chest height. Gabriel was shocked then smiled when he realized what I planned.

"Better?" I asked and he nodded, grinning excitedly. "Now go and do what has to be done."

Eleana gave me two thumbs up as Gabriel walked towards the angel. Rocks of various sizes flew in increasing speed around the angel as he approached. He hesitated at first but had got his confidence and entered the wall. The rocks, then, froze as he entered and the angel gave him the jar. It then pointed towards the west and froze as the wall of rocks around it fell down.

"West," Gabriel said as he gives me the jar. It contains another fourth of the medallion - embossed with a boulder with 'Eorthe' etched on the back.

"Okay," I said as I hid the second medallion in my pouch. (It was a small bag with a strap that I put around my neck.)

Then, as the sun was lost into the horizon, cannon boomed around us.

"The second part of the games has officially started," Eleana said. "We need to be quick."

"Right." Gabriel said. "Let's walk westward then."

We half-walk and half-jog to the west until we came upon an oasis. It was a small patch of grassland filled with palm trees. A small lake was concealed by these trees and half-submerged on its center... was the third statue! It was a similar angel holding a ceramic blue jar on its right decorated with waves, lakes, rain and other things. On its left hand floats a glowing sculpture of a sphere of water.

"The water element," Gabriel mused. "Your turn, mate."

"Okay." I said as I went to the water. "This is my best element."

You see, when I was younger, I was able to conjure water the easiest so I was always using it in battle practices and dueling tournaments. I always went to the river flowing to the Sound of Jura to wash myself. Despite the cold temperature, I was able to withstand swimming on it. And honestly, the water seems to erase all my exhaustions from the day's tasks and chores.

I stepped on the water and immediately felt my tiredness went away. I swam towards the statue and conjured a similar sphere of water. The water around the angel swirled into a whirlpool. With my arms positioned similar to the angel, I entered the whirlpool. The water stilled as I pass. I stood in front of the angel and it moved.

"Well done, my child." It said as it looks at me with glowing blue eyes. "Take the jar and proceed further south. But be warned, fire is unpredictable, the last may require all of you."

It froze back into place and another identical jar appeared.

"What took you so long?" Gabriel said.

“How would that be long?” I asked skeptically.

“Never mind,” Gabriel said. "What did the angel said?"

"It said that we should go south," I answered. "And beware Fire... it will take all of us."

"We better get going then," he said and started walking.

I opened the jar and got the third piece of the medallion - embossed with an image of a whirlpool and the word 'waeter' etched on the back. It was now dark and the hot temperature dropped, if possible, lower so fast we decided to warm ourselves up by practicing fire magic. Gabriel summoned a pack of fire canines which he commanded to walk alongside us. Eleana and I are not that good in fire magic because I was too good in its opposite element - water; and Eleana is a plant elementalist which is not compatible in handling fire.

As Gabriel put out his dogs to rest, I casted a spell to the air around us and caused it to warm up. It's better than the canines because they were too bright and we could be spotted. After about two hours, we still didn't find the last statue so we decided to take a rest. We enchanted an area around a group of rocks to warm up the temperature and conceal the area so we could all rest at the same time. Well, that's the plan until we slept for hours and woke up tied by a cluster of vines.

"We met again," Anne of Chengdu said. "It's time for payback."

"Can't get enough of Tom's storms, are you?" Gabriel said though he sounded tense.

"Do you really think you could stop us?" Eleana said. "We don't need wands."

"That's why I am here to contain you as much as possible." Anne answered with a sneer. Only then that I noticed that she was alone.

"Where are your team mates?" I asked. "What's this, sabotage?"

"More than that." She answered. "They are now on their way to the fire statue."

"You're fast!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Oh, we're not. In fact, it was our first statue." She snickered and put out three medallion pieces. Those were the ones that we had found!

"You don't know what you're doing then," Eleana said as I felt the bonds gripping me loosen. "Because you just plan on leaving us to start again."

"Definitely… after Lei and Kris acquired the last piece, we will leave you to start again!" She exclaimed. "And because there will only be a few hours left, you will be disqualified!"

"Nah," I said as I stood up.

Anne tried to raise her staff but I willed the air to sweep it away. I felt my anger rising so clouds stared to swirl above us. Anne saw it and immediately looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please," she said while trying not to cry. "Lei ordered me to imprison you even though I asked him not to anymore. He threatened me to be kicked out of school if I didn't do it."

"Go to Hogwarts then," Eleana said as she stood up and helped Gabriel.

"My family won't agree." Anne answered as tears fell from her eyes. "They would disown me."

"Then your family doesn't deserve you," I said. "A family doesn't tell what you have to do. They should just support you on whatever you wanted to be. You have a great future ahead of yourself but it was slowly crumbling because of your family's inhibitions."

She thought about this for a while then she summoned her staff. I thought she was going to attack us but she just waved her staff and a red wall appeared then vanished. She then approached me and gave me the pieces of medallion that we found.

"Go," she said. "You can still get the last piece. The statue is already near."

I thanked her and we ran further south. There are still three hours left before the sun rises. When we found the location, we didn't find the statue. Instead, we found a twenty-foot dragon made of sand in mid-flight and was blowing a column of fire on the teenage wizards. It was like a dragon figurine with glowing ruby-red eyes and silver teeth. Sand comprises pretty much of its body but the dragon looks tough. Lei and Kris were crouching inside a red force field as the dragon spew endless flames to them.

"We need to help them," I said.

"Are you mad!?" Gabriel said. "They've planned on sabotaging us just a while ago and now you want to face that monster and save them?"

"We had to defeat it anyway," I said as I tucked the pouch containing the medallion pieces in my shirt and ran to the dragon.

"W-wait! Plan!" Eleana shouted as she and Gabriel scrambled to follow me.

" _Waeter, hiersumei me_!" I shouted and a region of sand erupted into a geyser.

The water sprayed on the dragon and it was thrown away from the Chengdu lads. As my water receded, the dragon stood up with its steaming body and glared at us. Its nostrils flared and it blew fire in my direction. I willed the air to solidify and it blocked the strike. Eleana appeared on my right and chanted, creating vines that tied the dragon to the ground. Gabriel appeared on my left and shouted as he willed his own column fire to hit the dragon. His fire was so hot that the dragon's body started to glow red. Then I figured out what to do. As Gabriel looked at me to talk, I chanted and water (from the geyser I made earlier) swirled with air and hit the dragon. It rapidly cooled the dragon and it froze with its body turned to glass.

"Whoa," Gabriel said in shock. "Have you heard the plan that we made as we all run?"

"Nope," I said. "Just figured what you're doing. It's kind of obvious."

Gabriel smiled but a muffled growl echoed around us. We looked at the glassed dragon just in time to see it explode back into what it was before we attacked it. It looked angrier than before and the atmosphere around us started to heat up.

"Still not defeated, huh?" Gabriel said as he looked at us. "Any more plans?"

The dragon growled and the air around us started to feel uncomfortable. The dragon will do something! It looked like its charging it powers for a strike. Before the dragon attacked, I shouted 'Run!" My eyes heat up and two small tornadoes appeared from my hand and blew Eleana and Gabriel away from the dragon. As they landed with a thump (sorry about that) twelve yards away, the dragon roared and the air around it exploded to a ten-yard radius.

I and the two Chengdu lads were hit but we were not thrown away. Instead, I started to feel that something was leaving my body. Lei and Kris must've felt it to because they shivered and looked at me with shocked faces. The feeling was like your blood was being slowly sucked out of your body. It was confusing that we were momentarily frozen until the dragon roared and blew fire.

I jumped backwards and summoned the wings to take me away... but something was wrong. No tornadoes appeared in my hands! With nothing to carry me, I stumbled on the sand. Lei and Kris used their staffs to strike the dragon yet nothing happened. What the bloody hell is happening!

"Tom!" Eleana shouted. "The blast must've neutralized magic. We can still use magic but you three can't."

"What!" I shouted as I jumped and ran away from the dragon's striking claws. "How will we defeat it now?"

"I don't know!" She said.

I'm having some panic attacks. I'm so used in battling with magic that I don't know what to do without it. The dragon continued its attacks, clawing and spewing fire. It took all my efforts to jumped or run away from the attacks without magic; and it’s getting too dark to see everything clearly. Thick, glowing vines sprouted around the dragon and tried to contain it but it just clawed its way free. Gabriel threw rocks to it but the dragon's hide seemed to have turned into diamonds. In the darkening skies, I can only see its glowing red eyes, fiery mouth and the faint silhouette of its body... oh, and a bright flickering gem on its chest. Wait, it seemed to be beating like the light of a firefly. It looks like its heart!

"Eleana!" I shouted. "Can you conjure me a spear?"

"Okay," she said. "Catch!"

Her hands glowed and two vines sprouted in front of her. They curled around each other and joined at the peak into a sharp, big thorn. It was now a six-foot long spear which glowed faintly green. She threw it at me; I caught it, aimed and threw it on the dragon's chest. It hit the gem but the spear ignited. The dragon roared and the glow on its eyes dimmed a little; its attacks slowed for a bit then became ragged.

"Target the gem!" I shouted. "Eleana, Gabriel; conjure me a spear again but this time, combine rock and plant spells."

"How?" Gabriel asked.

"I know how," Eleana said as she ran beside Gabriel. "Gabriel, repeat each word I say. Ready?"

Gabriel looked at me anxiously. "Yeah, let's do this."

" _Petris et herba, creare telum,_ " Eleana chanted while Gabriel followed. “ _miscere quod potential autem terra_!"

Green vines sprouted while rocks swirled around it. They coiled to form a staff of about six feet long. A huge thorn also appeared on its tip and rocks jutted the thorn. Now, the staff glowed green and brown. They threw it at me and I aimed it at the gem. I concentrated so hard the spear turned cold. It glowed more and its aura turned bluish. Moisture appeared from my arms and it encircled the tip of the spear. And then, I threw it at the dragon.

The spear's glow left a trail of blue light like it was a comet. As it reached the gem, the red glow turned blue and shattered. The dragon froze and its body cracked and broke into pieces. I felt my power surge back into me as the pieces of the dragon reformed into an angel in golden armor and a flaming sword in its left hand.

"Children of the Phoenix, I congratulate you." It said. "As the sun rises, the medallion of fire will come and join the pieces that you now possess. You may now rest."

It then looked at Lei and Kris. "Spawn of the drakons, you have lost. With no piece of the medallion you have been eliminated."

The angel froze just as the first rays of the sun appeared from the east. Whoa, we battled so long it’s already sunrise! As light reached us, my pouched glowed and I took out the pieces. They grew warmer in my touch and floated. As they reach a certain height, they moved in a circular motion with increasing speed; then, a miniature fireball descended from the sun and crashed with the pieces that we found. Eleana gasped and I thought the sun just destroyed our medallion. Was it a test and we had no idea, so now we had failed? But then, a shining circular medallion the size of a child's palm lowered itself in front of me.


	5. Power of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last stage of the Grand Magic Games. A replica of the Coliseum is erected at Scotland using the power of the Veil. In there, Thomas and the other participants fought each other as well as many magical and mythical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I decided to post three more chapters today... enjoy!

We were one of the four teams who succeeded in completing the medallion, aside from Beauxbatons, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The two teams who got eliminated are Chengdu (who found nothing) and Campo di Luna (finding only one piece). We celebrated and rested in the three-day preparation for the last round. Many were shocked that the games were executed too swiftly, probably because the earlier Triwizard Tournament in the past spanned for a whole school year.

People at camp treated me with ease, just like before, which surprised me. It is as if they had seen what I did in the last round. Many congratulate me and my friends but no one seemed to be minding the near destruction that I caused in the maze. However, my mom seemed to be bothered by it. She kept staring at me anxiously whenever I wasn't looking. I know she was because when I look at her staring at me, she would panic and immediately start a conversation to make an excuse.

"I think now is the time to ask you," Eleana started as she, my friends and I were eating dinner at our house.

"Ask what?" I inquired.

"How are you able to conjure storms that powerful? I mean, your past storms are just gusts of wind and drizzle of rain but now, it was stronger!" She said as my other friends look at me.

But before I could say that I don't know; my mom started explaining. "He was older now so he is more capable of conjuring up stronger storms. It, it was a power that our ancestors have. Only we can do that here."

"Oh, that was great!" Eleana said.

"I feel envious!" Eric said, though he sounded like he was only joking.

"You can also conjure storms like Tom's. But you need to train hard." My mom said and she went to the kitchen.

"I guess it was a natural gift of our kind," I said. "Like your exemplary nature skills Eleana."

Eleana blushed and we laughed. We continued eating and hanged out during the rest of the evening.

\- - -

"I'm bloody excited!" Eric said as he walks with us that evening before the last event. "Five of you will play and the whole Wizarding world will witness the might of Phoenix Army. Sadly, I can't be with you. It will probably be easier to deal with the opponents if I use my power."

"Eric," Charles looked seriously. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

We laughed as Eric tried to throw a curse on Charles which he dodged easily. We arrived at the headquarters of Camp Phoenix and found Mr. Aaron arguing with the headmaster of Chengdu. With him were ten Chinese students having murderous looks in their faces.

"I have to tell you again that this building cannot be used by your students for whatever they would do." Mr. Aaron said calmly though his voice seemed restrained. "Not all privileges can be given to the visitors."

"Your ministry promised me to be able to get full access of everything in this area." The headmaster said. "I demand this building for our Dragon Arms!"

Eric snorted back his laughter. The headmaster looked at him and glared.

"Anything funny, you white worm?" He said as his students readied their staffs.

"Any attack, or threatening to any member or official of the Phoenix army will be treated as an insult to the whole army itself." Eric said in defiance. "And barging in to the headquarters will be treated as an act of aggression towards the army."

Eric pulled out his wand so we were forced to put out ours. Mr. Aaron readied his as the headmaster gripped his staff. Tension was rising between the groups and I know that Chengdu is itching to use those staffs to hit us with the worst possible spell that they know.

"I will not accept this insulting remark from a mere-," the Headmaster tried to say but he was cut off by Mr. Aaron.

"Remember, Mr. Wong... you are the one who first insult my children." He said with no calm at all now. "And these children, who you tried to belittle, defeated the grownups from your school."

Mr. Wong raised his staff but Mr. Aaron was faster. He raised his wand and chanted _'stupefy'_ and a red light threw Mr. Wong away. His students started their assault and we were outnumbered but we battled them anyway. Gabriel, Charles, Silena, Eleana and me battled two Chinese aggressors each while Eric ran into the headquarters. Mr. Aaron went into a wizard duel with Mr. Wong. The whole front area of the headquarters was filled with shouts and lights as the battle raged. Then a sound emanated from the headquarters. It was like a church bell in the middle ages and the sound rang around Camp Phoenix. Yet, our attackers were not fazed so the battle went on. I was able to freeze my two enemies when Eleana's cry of pain rang louder than the alarm. I look at her direction to see her crouch in the ground with one of her opponent sending in beams of dark energy into her.

The sky rumbled in my anger as I shouted _'Astrice'_ and lightning from the clouds struck the one attacking Eleana. He was electrocuted as his staff burst into flames. As if teleported by the lightning, the other members of the Phoenix army with the teachers appeared and disabled our enemies. The rain started to pour as I ran to Eleana. She was convulsing and her green aura was not present.

"Eleana?" I said as my other friends approached us with Mr. Aaron.

I tried my healing spells on her but it didn't work. She kept on shaking and then i noticed her hair start to turn brown.

"No," I said in panic. "What's happening to her?

"Step away," I heard a voice and my Mom appeared beside me. She examined Eleana and said, "She was enchanted with corruption magic. Who did this?"

"Mom," I said. "Please, heal her."

"Okay. But I need space and Tom," she said as she looked at me anxiously. "Stop this rain."

I concentrated and the rain stopped. My friends cleared a space around Eleana as my mother started to chant in Latin. She started to glow white and white mist flowed from her hand towards Eleana. From Eleana's mouth, black smoke escaped until her hair turned greenish again. Her aura returned and she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Corruption magic," my mom explained. "You were a half enchantress, which was a nature spirit. Nature spirits are greatly affected by it. Good thing the magic wasn't finish or she might die."

Eleana gulped in fear as I felt my anger rise again. Thunder rumbled above and a storm might've hit west Scotland if not for my mother. She gripped my right shoulder tightly and whispered 'Calm down'. If other people would say that, I would still continue the storms but it was my Mom. Her words seemed to be made of pure magic that no one could resist it. I calmed down and the clouds dissipated. Somewhere in a space station or metrological site, a man would wonder how clouds appeared and disappeared so swiftly on Scotland.

\- - -

"It was now the day for the last round of the Grand Magic Games!" Mr. Stone shouted on his wand with glee. "And this round is the same as what had happened yesterday."

Many people looked at us. News must've spread about last night's brawl. The Chengdu school was not there at the venue. Charles must be right, the Chinese left last night. Unfortunately, that left us to endure the stares alone. But they know the full story right?

"Now, a very special arena is prepared for you," He continued. "And there will be distractions again."

As if on cue, the area at the back of Mr. Stone shimmered and shifted. The landscape filled with pine trees and bushes turned into a massive structure made of marble. I need to explain it... The thing that just happened? It was the Veil's power. It was a magical covering that conceals things from Muggles, things they would not understand like magic. It is responsible for hiding our world from those who do not belong. Consequently, it can also be used to provide some illusions to our kind. We may have been seeing that the structure is real or it is the illusion. The arena resembles one of Rome's well known structures... the Coliseum. It was so vast it would probably be seen by many people in the city nearby. Multiple gasps and murmurs filled the audience area.

"Vou're telling uz that voudezpise mythical." The headmaster of the Durmstrang said. "But for all the roundz, vou kept on uzing them!"

"Well, it was the ministry who despised mythical," he remarked. "I personally think they were interesting creatures. Besides, we need to familiarize with them now that contact is imminent."

Shocked gasps and angry murmurs came from the teachers and other older magical people around us. We, the young ones, were confused to what the talks are coming to. Our professors shot angry looks at Mr. Stone who just shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Let's not talk about that," the Minister of Magic of England said as she went to the stage. It was the first time I heard her talk in the games. Mr. Aaron said she didn't approve the elements of the game.

She was a good-looking lady with bushy brown hair and intelligent face. She was famous as the friend of the great Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord that reigned in the wizarding world in the past. Her name was Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Let's get this round over if you mind." She continued. "Tell them the mechanics now."

"Alright," Mr. Stone said excitedly. "It was simple; eliminate every member of the opposing team to win! The last team standing might be crowned the winner."

Might? That was a messed up mechanics. The metallic doors of the Coliseum opened to reveal a breathtaking view. This was definitely an illusion created by the Veil, yet it seems solid enough to be touched! We were welcomed by a long corridor with some staircases on each side. At the end of the corridor, a wide circular expanse dotted with trees, walls and monsters welcomed us.

"Now, you will be ushered to different stations before the game starts," Mr. Stone said. "A conch horn, you know that right, will sound to start the games. The rules are simple. There will be a point system for every successful attempt to disable an enemy: three points for every member and ten points for the team's leader."

Many participants murmur in their group. So we have to get the highest point until the end. It will not matter if we were the last team standing as long as other teams have higher points compared to us. So that's why he said 'might'.

"Now, here's the twist. Do you remember those medallions?" Mr. Stone's eyes glinted in excitement. "They will each have four abilities: Earth will give you a moment to alter anything in the arena; Fire will give you power or assault; Water will give you an ability to revive a team mate for three shots; and Air will protect you and your group mates for a moment. Now, off you go!"

An enchantress appeared to usher us. She hugged Eleana and smiled at the rest of us. We were escorted to the northwest area of the arena. It was a ruined temple with broken Greek columns and cracked floors where grass grew.

"Okay," Charles said. "We split into two groups. Eleana you take Gabriel and Silena and use the plants around us to conjure cover. I will go with Tom. We hunt for members first and try to stay away from a leader."

"Right," Eleana looked at me. "But Tom, do you know how to use the powers of the medallion."

I never thought of that earlier. But when I stared at the medallion, Latin words sprouted in my mind and the medallion started to glow. I looked at my team mates and had to suppress a smile. They all look startled.

"You never cease to amaze us," Charles said. "But those eyes were really creepy."

"Prepare your wands," I said. "When you think the odds are against you, send a patronus."

The enchantress that ushered us went back to where we came from as the conch horn sounded. We started to run - me and Charles to the southwest while the others ran southeast. Multiple growls, howls and shouts emanated everywhere as the battle rages.

We arrived in a clearing when a dark creature went on our way. It was a dark hellhound with spiky black fur, red striking eyes and sharp white teeth. Seriously, why do scary monsters have white teeth? It was the size of an elephant and the shadows swirl around it.

"Whoa, easy boy!" Charles said as he summoned his wand. "Can light scare this thing?"

"Nope," I said. "Nothing but mythical weapon could hurt it enough to go away."

"How about Excalibur?" He asked with a grin.

I smiled. Charles and I had been best friends since I was a child. We were both set-in to Hogwarts and studied magic together–both mid-religion and old-religion. We experimented on many spells until we found many interesting stuff. One of it was the summoning of King Arthur's Excalibur.

"You summon it," I said. "I'll distract."

I ran straight to the hellhound as Charles draws his magic circle. I shouted _'Astrice'_ and a column of fire struck the monster. It howled in irritation as it swiped its claws in my direction. In my peripheral vision, I saw Charles cast his spells and the magic circle glowed. The hellhound must've felt the magic because it looked at his direction. I conjured my wand and casted ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ '. The hound flew upwards and it howled in protest like it was saying, 'how can I slash you into pieces if I can't move!'.

"Now, Tom!" Charles shouted. "Bring it here."

Charles succeeded! He was now holding a three-foot long sword of gleaming metal. The blade was etched with Latin words and the sword glowed menacingly. Its hilt was wrapped with leather and a Greek cross was embossed on a circular end of the sword.

I moved my wand towards Charles' location and the floating hound followed. As it neared the sword, it restrained and growled with fury. Then, with strong swiping motions, it escaped my magic. It fell right in front of Charles and Charles swiped the sword. As the blade reached the hellhound's body it imploded like a miniature black hole.

"Nice!" I exclaimed.

Charles smiled but he would've fallen if I didn't catch him. The sword glowed and vanished with an ancient whisper.

"Whoa. No more ancient summoning for now." I said as I gave him some potion. (Silena brewed some last night using herbs and shrubs.)

"Right," Charles said sleepily. "We better-,"

A bolt of lightning struck a few yards from our right. When I looked, three Durmstrang students appeared by the bushes. Regor was with them. He smiled at us as he brandished his wand.

"Excellent," he bared his yellow teeth. "The first thirteen points for Dursmtrang!"

He twirled his wand and dark gray mist shot towards us. I used my wand and conjured a shield of air and blocked it. Simultaneously, his other mates shot curses on our direction. Explosions struck the shield and I started to feel sudden chills. I'm afraid I would faint if I didn't counter attack soon. The potion I give to Charles must've worked because his eyes became alert.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Distraction and diversion," I said and he grinned.

I concentrated (despite the disrupting feelings I felt because of the attacks on the shield I created) and casted magic to make the grasses around us to grow. My eyes heat up as the grass grew and coiled on the enemy's limbs like growing vines. Their attacks stopped as they panicked. Charles turned into a gray eagle (he has the ability to transform into many different animals, an advance form of Animagus) and flew towards the back end of our enemies so they were now between us.

He whistled and we started our diversion magic. We both chanted and the earth shook around us. I felt a warm sensation on my chest and realized that the earth part of the medallion is glowing. Then, I seemed to become part of the earth. I was able to locate everyone in the arena like I was in a NASA satellite with incredible zooming features. Eleana and our other team mates were battling a red serpent and they were being beaten!

"If only I could open up the earth," I whispered. "And let the serpent be swallowed-."

Suddenly, the ground shook. And the earth around the serpent opened. The serpent flailed and fell then the ground closed like it was a mouth which swallowed a tasty treat. Whoa, did I just do that!? Then I remembered the power of the earth part of the medallion. Better do everything I could do while there is still time!

I was about to strike the earth on the Durmstrang when a drakon made of flames hit me. It was a dragon with body of a snake with small arms and legs sprouting from its body. It has burning yellow eyes and smoking nostrils. It was so big and would've flattened and burnt me if I didn't command the earth to cover me. A mound of soil covered me while the drakon struck.

"Vou may have gotten power over the Earth," Regor said from my east. "But ve have, taken over the fire."

The earth protecting me heated up. In my enhanced location ability, I saw that Charles was battling his own drakon. It struck him but he used spells to dodge the attacks. It blew fire on his direction but he enchanted the winds to blow it away. Okay, time to battle my drakon too.

I willed the air around me to blow outward. The soil that was covering me exploded and blasted the drakon. The fiery monster vanished like it was a flame of a candle that was blown. Regor scowled and raised his arms. From the ground around his team mates, columns of fire erupted and turned into many monsters. King cobras about ten feet tall and engulfed in flames hissed at me; lions the size of rhinos snarled with their manes in bluish flames and their body made of bronze; and tigers with bodies made of swirling magma growled. A loud crack sounded beside me and Charles appeared. (He can apparite.)

"Can your earth powers save us from these?" He said nervously.

"I doubt it," I replied with fear in my voice. "The earth medallion has powers that can only be used to alter the arena."

"Use the fire part then," he said.

"Don't know how. Besides, it will be useless against the same element." Then an idea occurred to be. "Charles, let's use water."

I concentrated and focused on being angry. Dark clouds swirled overhead and the temperature dropped. Thunder rumbled and rain fell. The monsters sizzled as rain drops came in contact with their blazing bodies.

"Don't do anything further," Charles said beside me. "I'll enchant the storm to worsen. We can't risk you draining your powers this early."

"Right," I said.

He's right. If I pushed it further, I would drain my powers or worse, I wouldn't be able to control it. Charles stepped in front of me and chanted. Lightning cackled and the winds blew making the rain hit the monsters in huge amounts. The serpents vanished into steam, the lions' bronze body cracked and disintegrated, and tigers became rocks that broke into dust.

Then Regor grinned, which was a bit out of place given the fact that we defeated his monsters. He waved his wand and the land around him melted into magma and started to churn. Heat escaped from it and the temperature heightened. It made me uncomfortable and the storms were suddenly hard to control.

"Heat controls the storms," he mused. "One cannot simply make rain in the sun right?"

He laughed as his two mates waved their wands and conjured new monsters. They were bronze bulls with flaming eyes, smoky snout and steaming metallic body. Their two feet horns glowed with heat as they charged. I was able to side step but the heat of the bull singed the hairs in my arms.

"Darn, it’s hot!" I exclaimed and casted magic to strike the bull with icy beams. Upon contact, it melted and sizzled, instantly turning into steam.

"This pover is avezome!" Regor exclaimed. "I think you are a bit familiar vith this, Tom... you know, being a half god."

I was shocked. How did he know? He grinned wickedly and waved his wand. More fiery monsters erupted around us, each having bodies of hot metal.

It was like hell, or what I perceived hell. The ground erupted in flames and opened up to blazing metallic bulls, rhinos and saber tooth cats. They all focused on us and charged. I willed the air and water generated by our storms to protect us... it worked! Winds churned and rain poured in buckets, dousing the flames. I was able to maintain us from dying because of the rain. I don't know how but being under the rain maintains my energy and concentration.

Fortunately, I figured out that Regor's assault will stop soon. Though it gives much power, Mr. Stone said that it will only last for a few moments. I don't know how he defined that "few moments" but I think it will not last a lifetime. Charles and I were able to put the monsters at bay. Good thing, Regor and his mates didn't attack us with their wands otherwise we're toast (aside from the fact that we were literally being toast right now).

"Helioz really iz strong," Regor said. "And he izblezsing me right now. Thiz power will not wane."

That unconsciously made me groan. "The Greek Titan of the sun?"

"Yez. And he iz channeling some anger to me," he said wickedly. "Anger that he vonts to give to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't listen to him Tom," Charles said. "He is messing with you so you will lose your concentration."

Then let's not let him talk. I looked at Charles and said, "Sorry about this."

I stared upward and call on the strongest hurricane that I could summon. My eyes heated up as dark flickering clouds appeared from nowhere. Regor and his mates looked up and then looked at me with uncertainty. I smiled and shouted. That is when the storm happened in the coliseum.

\- - -

Everything happened in a blur. I remembered being risen upward with a mini cyclone encircling me; Charles being covered by a dome of air; and the fiery monsters being turned into broken scraps. The area around us turned into a category-2 hurricane (yeah it’s weak but hey, I am no older than eleven years!). Regor and his mates tried to use their power over fire and wands (too late for that now) to hit us but it’s no good.

I sent tornadoes to them and struck them with lightning. After several minutes, Regor's medallion exploded and the three of them fainted. Unfortunately, my storms continue to plow the arena.

"Tom," Charles shouted. "Stop it!"

"Enchant me now!" I shouted.

 

Last night, my mother pulled Charles and I to tell me not to let loose severe storms again. I argued that it was not that destructive, only to the arena but she insisted. I said that I'm not sure so she faced Charles.

"If he will not have a choice but to use it again and can't control it," she said seriously that Charles shakes as he listens. "Enchant him."

After that, my mom took out her mid-religion books and taught Charles some spells.

 

"Right," Charles shouted. " _comprimi mentis… relevare onus_!"

Warmth spread over me like a blanket. My mini cyclone started to die as the storms dissipated. I was lowered and nearly fell. Charles caught me as something greenish appeared from a patch of wind-whipped trees. I sat up and regretted it. Black spots appeared in my vision and I swayed.

"I will kill you," a familiar girl's voice rang in my head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use that power again!?"

I smiled as I felt some liquid pour in my mouth. Energy gushed down into my body and my vision cleared. The first things I saw were red and greenish hairs... then the two anxious faces of Eleana and Silena.

I was dumbstruck when I discovered that the games are over. I was like 'our battle with Regor and his mates ended the games because... what!?' Silena and Gabriel were laughing at me.

"Well, it was a full-on battle." Gabriel explained. "Hogwarts disabled two of Durmstrang and all of Beauxbatons with only one loss. The three of us disabled Hogwarts and the two of you disabled the rest of Durmstrang."

I did the math. "Then Hogwarts got twenty-eight and-,"

"We got thirty-eight," Charles said while beaming.

Five enchantresses appeared and ushered us out of the arena where people are waiting. They cheered half-heartedly and many of them are staring at me. Perhaps I went too far with my storm magic and they now see me as dangerous?

The awarding is not that lively too - part of it might be because of what I did but the other part was because Mr. Stone went too far in harnessing myth in the games. After giving us the trophy and the prize, the Minister announced that Mr. Stone has been impeached from his position. This will be the first and the last Grand Magic Games.

We went home and my mother cooked food for our celebration. There were roasted turkey and chicken, seafood platter cooked in coconut milk, cheeseburgers, chips, pizza and fruit shakes. Everyone felt lively even though we know that the games turned out to be a disaster. Later that night, I went to bed and stared at the ceiling. Was it true that Lord Helios has channeled his anger through Regor to harm me? Why? Do they even exist? I fell asleep lying beside the medallion, with only a part of it used...


	6. I Became an Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and his mother were summoned to the Central Carlyle. Thomas discovered that he has royal blood yet her mother doesn't want to rule their kingdom. They planned to just continue living at Camp Phoenix... until a very devastating event happened.

A week after the games, an owl arrived at our doorway carrying a letter sealed in gold. It was addressed to my mother and she was being summoned to the Central Carlyle (a palace of powerful sorcerers).

            We rode a hippogryph to the Isle of Man at the west of Britain. Our ride went straight to the summit of Mt. Snaefell. The summit was filled with thick huge clouds… as if it’s hiding something vast.

            When the Carlyle was revealed, I gasped in awe. A huge island was floating above the summit. It was so huge it could’ve covered half the Isle. (Yet I guess it was enchanted to look smaller.)

            Multiple structures lined the island, each having roofs of gold. Houses and stores were scattered around the landscape. A farm with numerous plants stood near a lake. A lake on a floating island!?

            There was a fortress in the middle of the island. It was surrounded by a moat which was at least fifteen feet wide. The walls around it were high and made of marble. I wish there were no acid rains here or else they’re gonna lose those state-of-the-art walls.

            The castle was so beautiful! Its walls were bewitched that they look like they’re made of granite then marble then glass. It was not like a medieval palace… more of a Buckingham-type structure.

            Many people were roaming around the castle. They were wearing gowns that are common during the medieval era. They must be sorcerers. Others were wearing robes with pointed hat and gripping wands – witches and wizards. A few were wearing civilian clothes while selling magical food and stuffs. There were pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, BartyBott’s Every Flavour Beans and many more foods on one stall.

            We unload ourselves from the hippogryph and entered the castle. A hall welcomed us. It was decorated by shimmering plants. Guards lined the walls – all observing us. We walked through the hall until we reached a huge silver door. Two guards were standing on its sides.

            “Lady Christine,” The guard on the right bowed. “Welcome to the Central Carlyle. Please follow me.”

            The guard left his post and opened the door. There was a huge room inside it. Greek columns support the tall ceiling adorned with rubies and diamonds crafted to become stained glass.

            On the center was a circle of thrones. Sitting there were various people wearing various suits and dresses. The one in the head must be the duke. He was wearing white velvet long sleeves covered by a blue vest with golden lines adorning it. He also wore black slacks and a crown that looks like it was made by fusions of silver, gold and diamonds.

            My mother went to the center while the guard told me to sit on a bench located beside one of the columns. As she walks, the duke stood up followed by the other sorcerers. My mother bowed to the duke and he nods.

            “Christine, I believe you had heard about the fate of your uncle?” The duke asked.

            Her uncle? I am aware that my mother has other relatives but I never asked her much about them. What happened to her uncle and where is he?

            “Yes, my lord.” My mother answered.

            “Then, you know that you two,” He looked at me, then back to my mother. “Are the only ones left in your kind?”

            What?! I, I don’t understand. What _is_ our kind?

            My mother looked at me worriedly. “Yes… yes my lord.” She replied.

            “The North Carlyle is enchanted to accept only your bloodline as its ruler unless your kin became… lost.” The duke said.

            “Yes, I am aware of that my lord.”

            “With the death of your uncle, the castle of the Carlyle threw everyone inside it away and locked itself.” He said.

            Is that even possible? I knew magic pretty well but I never imagined a castle to throw people away when its king was dead!

            “Only you or your son can reopen the castle.” He continued.

            Then someone stood up from the right of the duke. She was Chinese with olive skin and boring dark brown eyes. She would be beautiful if she doesn’t have that evil sneer and dark aura.

            “My lord, I am the wife of King Jonathan.” She said. “I believe that it is me who was supposed to be the duchess of the North Carlyle?”

            My mother was shocked to hear this. Even I was shocked. The castle even threw the duchess away?

            The duke looked at her. “You had no child with the former duke so you have no connection with him aside from marriage. I believe the castle will not accept your rule.”

            “And you think the castle is important?!” She shouted. Clearly she was very angry for not being crowned the ruler of NorCar. “We can just build a new castle and I can rule–,”

            “That is not possible.” The duke intercepted. “You saw what happened to the lands of NorCar when the castle locked itself down. The crops will never grow and prosperity will not happen to North Carlyle unless the castle welcomes it new ruler.”

            “I have magic?!” she shouted and more dark aura escaped from her. The other sorcerers backed away from her… all looking afraid.

            “I can open the doors or destroy that castle! I can make the plants grow or bring prosperity to the lands of NorCar! I will never give up the throne for that weak sorceress!” she glared at my mother.

            I became angry. Storm clouds swirled above the stained ceiling. The dark duchess and everyone looked up. The duke stared at me with awe.

            “I see. You have a protector.” He told my mother. “Enoa, you cannot have the throne because it doesn’t want your rule. Christine is the only eligible ruler of North Carlyle.”

            “But–,” Enoa said as her aura dissipated.

            Then my mother bowed and talked. “Your majesty, I am thanking you for telling me this. But I cannot rule the Carlyle. I could just go there and open the castle then give the crown to Duchess Enoa–,”

            “That is not possible.” The duke said. “Once you accepted to become the ruler, the castle doors will open… yes. But you cannot pass the crown to anyone unless you die. Enoa, I am so sorry but you cannot be the ruler of NorCar.”

            Enoa stood up and again, the dark aura escape from her. “I will never give up the throne to her. NEVER!” Then dark smoke engulfed her and she was gone.

            The whole circle started to murmur and I saw mom. She looked shaken from what happened. The duke raised his hand and the council was silenced.

            “Christine, the throne will only accept you as its ruler. If you don’t want to rule, just accept the crown. The people of NorCar will starve if the castle stays closed.” The duke pleaded.

            My mother stood. “I, I’ll think about it, my lord. I know the fate of the Carlyle is on me now, but… I need to… prepare. I hope you could understand me.” She said.

            “Very well. You can now go to your house and just return tomorrow.”

            I ran for my mother and walked towards the doors. Before we could exit, the duke shouted something.

            “Be careful,” he shouted grimly.

            We left the Carlyle silently. I looked at my mother and saw her serious expression. Oh gods, what had we put ourselves into?

\- - -

            The next day was a great morning for me. I woke up with my mother by the door saying ‘Wake up sleepy head. I cooked some pancakes for breakfast.’ I subconsciously sigh with relief. ‘We are in no danger.’ I said to myself as I put on my clothes for the day.

            As I gear up to train for the day, I saw mom with her basket. “Honey, I’ll be going at the woods to gather berries.” She said.

            A chill ran through my spine. “I, I’ll come with you mom.” I said.

            “You don’t have to. I can take care of this on my own.” Then she saw my face. “And if Enoa appeared in front of me? She will know the power of the sorceress she called weak.” Then her eyes glowed and white aura escaped from her.

            I smiled at her. “O-okay mom… but be careful.” I said.

            I went out of our house thinking. ‘How can I forget that my mother was a powerful sorceress? She cannot be harmed by anyone. I’ve worried too much.’ And I went to the training grounds.

The training area was a large patch of land having several stations. The first one was an enclosed grassy field with three hoops on the opposite sides. That is the Quidditch pitch. Quidditch is like soccer but you are playing while riding a flying broomstick.

The second station has a long platform covered with a blue carpet with moons and stars painted on it. That is the place where we duel with other witches and wizards. The other stations were archery/target range, a huge field for chariots and a stadium for sword fighting and other events.

We played Quidditch and practiced dueling. It seemed odd because I could not do any magic that time so questions flooded me. Am I loosing powers? Could I become a squib (a sorcerer who got no magic)?

I concentrated and found out that I could still do magic, but it’s not really magic… it’s like elemental bending because I influenced the air without casting a spell. I won and my friends asked me what kind of magic that was but I really don’t know it either.

It was already late when I got home. I noticed that my mother was not yet there so I asked our neighbor if she had already came home. They said that they hadn’t seen her since she left in the morning.

I got worried so I called the Camp leader for help. Oh please, do not let anything happen to her. Out camp leader sent campers to look for her. I came to look for her as well. It was nearly midnight when I was called to the main house.

When I arrived, many people were already there. They are wearing a sad looked in their eyes. Shaking, I entered the house.

My mother was already there, lying in a table decorated with flowers. I looked around trying not to think that she is dead. Maybe she is just sick and the flowers are the medicine. But the leader came to me with a tree nymph.

“Tom, this nymph saw your mother last morning. According to her, your mother was assaulted by a lady with three other sorcerers. They had a fight and... and your mother… she was killed with the killing curse.”

Tears fell on my cheeks; I ran for her and shook her to wake her up. “Mom, come on! Wake up, we need to go back home… I, I just won the wizard’s duel a while ago!”

Outside, the winds howled as the rain bombarded the camp. Everyone knows that it was because of me.

I continued to shake her… tears gushing from my eyes. The leader pulled me and tried to calm me down. “Mom! You can’t be dead. Please wake up!”

Tornadoes might have appeared outside because every skilled magic being came out. I heard someone shouted ‘ _metorolojinx recanto!’_ and many other spells.

“Tom,” Mr. Aaron said as he shook me. “Calm down or you’ll destroy our camp!”

I continue mourning as lightning struck the camp. Everyone is panicking as a huge hurricane (I guess it was a hurricane) formed above us.

“Your mother will not be happy about this!” Mr. Aaron said.

“Just stun him!” One of the wizards said.

“Tom,” Mr. Aaron said as he pulled me towards him. “I know it’s hard, but please… losing control of your self is not the Tom that I know.”

I knew he was right. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I imagined my mom beside me… consoling me. My feelings became still as the storms outside start to subside. After about ten minutes, the storm was gone. I opened my eyes, expecting to see angry faces.

“We’re very sorry that we can’t do anything to you and your mother.” One of them said.

They were all wearing a soft expression. They were reassuring me!

“We should’ve saved her.” Another said.

“No matter what happen,” another said. “We’re always here for you. So please cheer up.”

Tears came out of my eyes again as I smiled to them and whispered ‘thanks’.

 

            The burial ceremony underwent too fast for me. My mother was paraded all around the camp. She was then placed on a boat decorated with white lilies, her favorite flower.

A priest undergone a ceremony and prayed to Angle that he would accept her in the Havens. I gave my mother one last kiss in her forehead and then I started to push the boat to the lake.

The Phoenix Army, led by my general, commanded an archer to fire three flaming arrows to burn the boat. Then the ceremony was over. I was escorted to our house and I just lay on my bed, crying.

            My mother was taken away from me. She was killed by Enoa! I swear that I will find her and give her my revenge!

I got a dream that night. I was in a garden filled with crystal-like trees. Everything there glowed white. Glowing blue birds chirped on an apple tree. There was a fountain on the middle. Sitting there was a woman who looked like my mother. She was wearing a white silk dress and a crystal crown.

“Mom!” I shouted as I ran to her.

She turned and smiled when she saw me. I hugged her and started to cry.

“Don’t cry, sweetie.” She said. “I am safe now. I, I just came to say goodbye.”

“But I don’t want you to leave!” I pleaded. “Who did this to you? Is it Enoa?”

Her smile turned into a serious look. “Yes. You don’t know it yet but there was a time that we would temporarily lose our powers.”

I frowned. “Lose our powers? Temporarily?”

Then I remembered the incident last morning when I can’t conjure any spell. My mom seemed to read my mind because she nodded.

“It is during the Gray Moon. Our kind will temporarily lose our powers. I’ve been stupid not to know that it was happening today.” She explained while playing with my ears. It makes me calmer.

“Tom, promise me something.” She said.

“Wha, what is it mom?” I asked.

“Do not go looking for Enoa. Keep your distance from her. I had given instructions to Mr. Aaron about what you will do and listen to him–.”

“Do not go looking for her? Mom, she killed you! You must be avenged–.” I said.

“No! She is powerful. And it is not yet the right time. Do whatever Mr. Aaron will tell you and… brace yourself.” She said.

Then I felt my eyes getting heavier. “Goodbye Thomas. And remember, I love you.” She said as everything turned blurry.

“Mom, wait…” But I blacked out.

I opened my eyes as the sun crept over my room. The house seemed to be emptier. I did not try to eat breakfast because I have no appetite. I am still mourning about my mom’s death.

Then someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, the leader was standing there.

“Tom, would you mind if I enter?”

“It’s okay Mr. Aaron.”

Mr. Aaron entered the living room and sat on the couch. I got some milk from the fridge and served it to him.

“Tom, your mother gave me some request when you were just seven. She told me that when you reached twelve, you will need to know something.”

I nearly forgot that my birthday will be tomorrow.

“Yes, she informed me last night… in my dream.” I said. Mr. Aaron looked at me as if I’m joking so I continued. “What would she want to tell me?”

“She told me that you need to go to Professor Trelawney and she will give you a prophecy. According to her, you are obliged to leave England and go to New York. I don’t know why and I tried to ask her but she said that Professor Trelawney will tell you everything.” He explained.

I know why. I need to look for my father. But why would I still need to look for him? He left us and that means that he doesn’t want to be with us.

“Uhmm… Thanks I’ll go to her later.”

He stood up. “No, you can only go to her if you turned twelve.”

“But it will already be tomorrow! Why can’t I go now?”

“You will ask something else, won’t you?” He said as he arched one of his eyebrows.

I can’t answer. Professor Trelawney was a great prophecy teacher. She could tell everything one needs to know. The truth is I don’t care about the prophecy. I just want to know who killed my mother aside from Enoa so I could avenge her.

“Okay, okay. I will just visit her tomorrow.” Mr. Aaron left and I went to the porch.

            I looked over the porch to see the whole camp. It was my first time to study the place. I was just six when we arrived at the camp.

We originally live at Hampshire. It was a great neighborhood filled with talkative people. It was always busy there but the place was hospitable.

Then the people there discovered my blood so we need to leave the place. We wandered to the north until we came to a hidden camp near the shore of Scotland.

The camp was vast. It was like a village but the purpose was like a school. The camp was hidden from humans because the south and east was covered by ranges of hills; the north was covered by vast pine forest and the west was the Sound of Jura.

The camp has many buildings; the cabins, the classrooms, the Great Hall were you eat; the washrooms, the stables, the greenhouses and the Main House.

The cabins were not like the small ones in a typical camp. They were castles that are as big as the typical keeps in the medieval period. Each castle has a banner on their gates; each having a certain color and an animal that symbolizes them.

There are four castles: Fierix, the cabin where I used to stay that houses the students with courage, bravery and chivalry. Their castle’s banner was colored scarlet and yellow with a phoenix in its center.

The castle with the banner of yellow and gray was Dragonus; the cabin that houses those who value coordination, loyalty and friendship. Their animal was a dragon.

Pegahorn, the castle with white and gray banner of a Pegasus, value those who have wisdom and wit. The last castle was Wolfgang, who value students that have rivalry, power and perfection. Its banner was blue and black with the animal of wolf.

Each castle reflects the four houses of Hogwarts, so your house there will be your castle here (only their counterparts). New nonHogwartian campers are then sorted using a large Opal stone. This stone analyzes the character of a child, and then shoots out light that forms the image of the cabin that the child belongs to.

The Great Hall was an open house with no walls. That was ideal so you could watch nature while you eat but it was not ideal when it was winter. Good thing the whole place is enchanted to repel too much coldness or else we’ll surely freeze to icebergs!

The Main House was where the professors and the leader stay. It was like the Buckingham Palace. There are patches near the waters where plants grow to sustain our needs.

The camp has been protected by numerous enchantments that inhibit humans to see the camp. It also kept monsters and other enemies away.

From a distance, I could see a huge castle: Hogwarts. It was the real school of magic and this camp was just for those who would not want to go back to London when summer comes. I used to study wizardry there and the teachers were great. During school days, I was in a house called Gryffindor (counterpart of Fierix).

I learned that the history of the camp coincides with the main history of England. You will seldom see any mythical creatures here. It is because the country of the United Kingdom has been protected by ancient charms so no monsters or creatures outside can enter. It is due to the fact that Lord Angle, our main god, resented the gods. He was a former Olympian who was exiled after he defended the mortal gods.

When the gods left England, he remained and barricaded the lands. He called the place as Anglos, the land of Magic. From that time, the sorcerers and the creatures of the Greek myth were separated. You cannot see any mythical creature here unless it was conjured or allowed to enter the border. Our place was isolated from the outside but we can still mingle with them.

However, the sorcerers think that the gods and their spawned creatures were dangerous so they keep themselves away from their presence as possible. With me as half god, they too think of me as dangerous. But they learned to accept me.

In addition, Anglos serves as the boundary between the East and West; so no eastern creatures could go to the west easily. This prevents any war between the two greatest civilizations. What was the East? Well, let’s say that it has a different history and it was some sort of a counterpart of the west. I really don’t have any idea on those matters.

I let the day pass as I mourn to the loss of my mother. Now, I am not far from being an orphan because I don’t know who my father was. I slept while thinking what Professor Trelawney would tell me.

Knock, knock. I woke up, stood and lazily opened the door.

“Surprise!” My friends were there carrying fruits, foods and a blue cake.

“Whoa! Thank you guys! You made me remember my birthday.” I exclaimed.

“Don’t be silly Tom. Let’s celebrate! Your mother will not be happy to see you sad in your birthday.” Eleana, my friend, said.

I forgot to tell you who my friends were. They're just five so I could tell you a few things about them. The first one was Charles Finnigan. He was like a brother to me. We became friends when my mother asked her mother to babysit me back at Hampshire. He was a pure British boy at my age that specialized on being an Animagus (animal shifter). He was the general of my Army.

Next was Eleana. She was a half enchantress so she looked very beautiful. Her hair was greenish and was always waving even without the wind. She was a great sorceress and she was also an official to my army.

The third was Eric McLaggen. He was a half-Muggle and my most boastful friend but he could only do basic magic. We became friends when he helped me fight a dragon (where I had done most of the fighting and he had done most of the hiding).

The fourth was Gabriel Crust, my councilor. He guides me on every quest and assignments that we got. So he was also the battle strategist of my army.

The last was Silena Granger. She's good on nature skills that always help me in Herbology. I managed a smile and partied with my friends.

I enjoyed their company and I forgot my mother's loss that time. We played wizard’s chess, ate, wizard dueled with each other, ate, laughed at Gabriel’s corny jokes, and ate.

Then another knock came on our door and Mr. Aaron entered the house.

"Tom it's time. Go to the Main house with me."

I left my friends in our house as we go to the Main House. It was a three-story castle-like house with a veranda on the third floor. We entered and went straight to Professor Trelawney's room. As we entered, I finally saw her room. Wallpapers of the moon and the star patterns stick on the wall. The ceiling was filled with books that seemed to fit there like a library. A smell of sherry hit my nose.

"Thomas! Welcome to my room." Professor Trelawney stood near a table with an orb on its middle.

She was wearing a shaggy witch robe. She had glasses that are so thick you will compare her to a dragonfly. She has ornaments adorning her whole body. She was really weird.

I approached her and Mr. Aaron left the room. She gestured me to sit in front of the orb.

"Christine was a great friend of mine. She was really a great loss to the camp. Now, when you were just seven, she requested me to keep a secret that will swear to tell only to you when you turned twelve. It's about your ancestry on your father side."

"You know who my father was?" I asked.

"No. There were many things that I cannot know despite the fact that I am gifted with the eyes of divination. But I know that you are of Greek paternity."

I frowned. "What?"

"Your father was a Greek god. According to her, a camp was made for half-bloods in New York. It was called Camp Half-Blood. You are destined to go there and help save the camp from future enemy attacks."

"Why would I need to help them? I already have a home here."

"Whether you like it or not, you are still part of them and you need to aid them because it is the only way for your curse to be lifted. Your mother wanted you to live. She regretted that she had given you those ancient enchantments." She said.

"So I need to help my father to save the camp?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay… So how about the prophecy? Is there any prophecy about me?"

"Yes. It was given to me by a friend. Her name was Helena and she used to be the Oracle of Delphi. According to her, you will come in this camp with your mother. She prophesied you to go to the camp." Professor Trelawney said. “It has been years since the prophecy brought worry in our midst.”

"What's the prophecy?"

_From east comes a child of storm_

_Riding the gusts in raging form_

_Of east and west the veil shall be broken_

_He must assist to seek the Colchis’ token_

_On the thrones above, he must face_

_By owl and sea, be saved or razed._

 

I can’t find my tongue.  “Professor I need to go to New York in order to survive the curse?” I asked.

“Exactly my dear. Aaron has prepared everything. You will ride a hippogryph and leave Camp Phoenix at sunrise.”

A hippogryph? For those who don’t know it, hippogryphs were creatures with the body of a horse but with a body covering and head of a white eagle. They’re like the Greek Gryphon… just tamer.

“I need to leave as soon as possible?” I asked.

“Yes, you may have a little time. Here, take these stuffs. They’ll help you be protected.”

Professor Trelawney gave me a book, an orb and some large golden coins that have faces of people in them.

“Uhmm professor, what are these?” I asked idiotically.

“Ahh, they’re golden drachmas. You will need them to finance your needs. That’s the currency of the Olympians.”


	7. I Got into a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas temporarily bade goodbye from Camp Phoenix to go to Camp Half-Blood. In there, he discovered many things about his kind... good things and bad things. Being a newbie - and a half-sorcerer - will he be welcomed to the camp?

As the sun rises, I said goodbye to my friends (swearing that I would send letters) and rode a grey-and-white hippogryph.

I soared into the Atlantic, yet something startling happened. As I exited the borders of Anglos, thick white mist engulfed me and the hippogryph. I was panicking at first but my ride seems to be relaxed about it so I decided to just let this mist swirl around me. It was like the veil… maybe to hide me from airplanes?

Also, I felt quiet strange... like my energy is waning faster that it should be. Maybe it was because I was now leaving the magical soil. You see, Lord Angle blessed our lands so sorcerers and magical creatures will be more powerful. It is essential especially when outside creatures tried to invade us. I think I will not be able to do the advanced magic that I was used to cast. I need to cope up fast.

It took me several boring hours until I saw land… it was Long Island, New York (I think, because the hippogryph was supposed to bring me there). The hippogryph landed me on a forest near the hills. From there, I heard shouts on the other side. I cast some spells to create tornadoes from my hands and flew straight to the source of the noise.

I saw children a bit older than me. They have shields, swords and spears with them. They were fighting two bronze bulls!

The bulls were like automatons made of bronze sheeting. They have glowing ruby-red eyes and smoke is coming out of their snout as if fire was inside them. I could imagine gears and pistons heating up inside the bulls.

A group of children with shields led by a girl tried to defend themselves from the bulls. They were like football players with muscles that made them look too beefy – though the girl is not that buff. They have identical hair with the color of dark red, like rust. All of them have the same sneer as they fight. I heard her shout something about ‘phalanx formation’.

A girl with blond hair appeared and taunted one of the bulls, as the bull charged her she disappeared. She may have used some disappearing spell!

The group tried to hold the other bull. Suddenly, the first bull charged on the group.

One boy shouted “Behind you! Look out!” But instead of helping, the boy made the girl shocked so the phalanx broke.

As the battle continues, the boy tried to save the girl leader who continued to shout curses to the boy. I want to help but I’m still enjoying the scene. Then the bulls tried to blow fire to the boy.

A blond girl shouted “Tyson, help him!”

I looked around and saw a big boy with shabby hair, and he has… he has only one eye! The Cyclops tried to help the boy but he was sort of being blocked by a force field. Then the blond girl muttered something, maybe a password; thunder boomed and then Tyson passed through.

            Then the bulls blew fire as Tyson approached the boy.

I was shocked. “Is he a jerk?” I told myself as I imagine him turning into ashes.

Then as the fire died, Tyson was still standing there.

“Ohh! I forgot that Cyclops were fire-proof!”

Then Tyson hit the first bull with his fist. It crumpled the bull’s snout. The other bull (I noticed that its snout was already missing) has now been controlled by the group of children.

After the battle, the leader girl yelled at the boy. “You ruined everything! I had it under control!”

The blond girl said, “Good to see you too, Clarisse.”

She was answered by Clarisse with an “Argh! Don’t ever, EVER try saving me again!”

            Multiple thumping sounds started to startle them. I looked below the hills where four more bronze bulls are charging.

“There are more? I got this.” I told myself as I lowered down.

I hovered to the peak of the hill (in front of the children) and cast a spell. “ _Lyft, hiersumie me_!” I shouted and tried to control the wind.

With a sudden tug of my stomach, two enormous gray tornadoes appeared from my hands and hit the bulls. They were blown away but not badly damaged.

“Okay, how about this? _Reducto!_ ” I shouted.

My eyes heated up and the air near my hands shot toward the bulls like a bullet. Upon being hit, each of the bulls exploded and their metal parts clattered around. On the mess, I saw gears and other parts that you could see on a normal machine in the cities. I guess my imagination is accurate!

            I turned around and found them shocked. “Hi! I guess your pets had been under some revolts?”

Words have failed them. They just looked at me with those weird colored eyes.

Then the blond girl asked. “Who are you? How did you do that?”

“Oh sorry; my name is Tom and I am a half-blood, I think.” I answered.

“Great! We need more fighters. Will you help us bring the wounded to the cabins there?” Clarisse said. I am starting to hate her by now.

“Okay, let me help.” As I brought the wounded people, I heard them arguing about something. Then the blond girl looked at me curiously. But I just continue in carrying the wounded to the cabins.

            I looked around, many buildings and plants have been burned. The place was in chaos! I guess Professor Trelawney was right about me needing to save this camp.

            We arrived in a building that must be the infirmary. Many children lie there suffering from various wounds. Some have cuts, poisoned body parts and badly bruised parts. Other children wearing casual clothes underneath some medical outfit (really, is that applicable in an infirmary?) were shuffling around the wounded. They all look exhausted.

I casted some spells to cure the wounded. The other campers became startled with me and others threw some suspicious looks.

As I wandered around, I noticed that many people are looking at me as if I was an alien or something. Then I arrived near a big house. I saw the boy, Tyson and the blond girl. They were talking to a centaur.

I approached and asked, “Excuse me sir, are you the leader here?”

“It’s you!” The blond girl said. “Chiron, he was the one who destroyed those bulls.”

Chiron looked at me with fear and worry. “So it’s you, we need to talk.”

“But Chiron—,” The boy interrupted but Chiron raised his hand.

“Percy, I need you to be careful, do not think for a moment that the Titan lord has forgotten you.” With that, he led me inside the house.

            I was led to the living room and Chiron told me to sit down. He was half white stallion so he cannot sit down.

“Son, tell me the truth. You are not a demigod, are you?” He asked.

What? If I am not a demigod, then what would I be?

“I don’t understand sir. My father was an Olympian god. That was what my mother had told me.” I explained.

“And your mother?”

“She, she was a sorceress.”

Chiron was shocked. “Oh my gods! You, your mother were a sorceress?”

“What’s wrong with it?” I asked.

“That means that you are a mortal god. A cursed demigod… your life is in grave danger. Listen, I need to leave this place as soon as possible. You must come with me.”

“But I was destined to save this place! And what do you mean as cursed?” Yeah I am cursed. But does that mean that people like me are always cursed?

“Destined?” Chiron asked.

I started to tell Chiron about the prophecy of Delphi. He started to shift his feet around as if he was scared that the land will split into two. Then his eyes open wide as if he remembered something.

“The prophecy!” He shouted. Yup, I’m right.

He looked at me worriedly. I could notice that he is thinking if he would tell me the prophecy or not. Yet I guess he would not.

“Then promise me that you will not tell anybody that you are half sorcerer. That’ll ensure that you will live to do your prophecy.” He said.

“But… can you please tell me why you called me as a cursed demigod?” I asked.

“It’s a long story. Perhaps you could ask Annabeth about that.”

“Who’s Annabeth–”

“Tom, I’m sorry but I was not supposed to stay here anymore. Just ask her and she may tell you everything.” And then he left.

What is wrong with these people? They looked at me as if I will kill them if I got a chance! I roamed around the camp again.

Then a conch horn sounded. I saw the children formed groups as they went to a hall that was identical to our Great Hall.

The blond girl found me. “Hey, we need to go to that hall now. I am Annabeth by the way. Sorry we got no time to tour you around the camp. Things are just not in order today.”

“So you’re Annabeth! Chiron told me to ask you about cursed demigods. I need to know everything about them. Can you tell me?” I asked.

She tensed when she heard the word cursed. “Why did he? Are you a–? No it can be.”

She looked away and started to think. I could see the veins in her head as she think harder.

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing!” She shouted immediately. Blimey, this girl is starting to freak me out. Her face started to relax. “Let’s, let’s just go to the pavilion.”

I started to notice her further. She was very beautiful with her deep tan skin and curly blond hair. She looked athletic and intelligent. One thing that really caught my sight was her striking gray eyes. They were like storm clouds, slightly intimidating.

I followed her to the hall. There are many children there and every table sat similar looking kids. Maybe the tables are based on their godly parents.

Annabeth let me sit on the Hermes cabin (because she said that I was undetermined) and she went to her cabin mates. She was Athena’s daughter. Satyrs, nymphs, naiads and other creatures arrived as well. (I know what they are because I have read about them back at Camp Phoenix).

The boy and Tyson arrived. The children eyed Tyson as if he were a monster.

One said, “Who invited that?”

I got angry to them because they were too judgmental. Tyson looked innocent despite the fact that his kind was harsh and vicious!

Then a man wearing leopard-pattern shirt, shorts and shoes said to the boy, “Well, well, if it isn’t Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete.”

The man was quite little, yet porky. He had big watery eyes, reddish nose, and black purplish curly hair. To sum it up, he looks like a cherub that I sometimes see on the churches when my friends and I used to go to a Muggle village to take patrols; yet this type of cherub grew old without having any major change in his appearance.

Peter corrected the man with “Percy Jackson, sir”.

The man sipped on his golden goblet which seems to be filled with Cola. “Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever.”

“This boy,” the man said as he faced a ghostly man beside him. “you need to watch. Poseidon’s child, you know.”

The ghostly man was pale, horribly thin and wearing an orange prisoner’s outfit. There was a number 0001 over the pocket of his shirt. He has a crudely-cut gray hair, heavy-lidded eyes, and dirty fingernails. The ghostly man stared at Percy with those angry, frustrated and hungry eyes.

“Ah! I am Tantalus,” the prisoner said to Percy. “On special assignment here, until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble.”

“So you’re Lord Dionysus!” I interrupted their conversation.

“I prefer Mr. D if you would mind. Ahh! You’re William!” Mr. D said.

“Uhmm, sir… that is my surname. I am Tom Williams.” I explained.

“Whatever. Chiron told me about you before he left.”

“Then you know that I am a –”.

“You should not tell that word, William. It is very dangerous.” Mr. D intercepted.

I then look at Percy who was arguing with Tantalus. I knew Tantalus has said something wrong to him because he looked very mad. Then a satyr gave Tantalus some food.

“Go on then, old fellow,” Mr. D said. “Perhaps now it will work.”

Tantalus grabbed the glass but it scooted away before he could touch it. He growled and turned on his food. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket but the plate skittered down the table straight to the flames in the brazier.

“Blast!” Tantalus muttered.

He seems familiar… like I had learned him with Mr. Aaron (he was teaching me Greek mythology because my mother asked her to).

“Ahh well,” Mr. D said. “Perhaps a few more days… Believe me, old chap; working at this camp will be torture enough. I’m sure your old curse will fade eventually.”

“Now boy,” Mr. D faced me. “I believe that you are a very special hero. It has been prophesied by Delphi that you need to help save this camp. So I may be able to give you some special treatment. Get out of the table and sit here beside us.”

“Thank you sir but I think I’ll prefer to sit here.”

Mr. D’s left eyebrow raised and I know that I had just offended him. He then face Percy and told him to sit on his table. Percy led Tyson with him but Tantalus stopped him.

“Oh, no,” Tantalus said. “The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it.”

“Him,” Percy snapped. “His name is Tyson. Tyson saved the camp. He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would’ve burned down this whole place.”

But Tantalus and Mr. D insisted that Tyson stay with them. Tyson looked at Percy with fear in his eye.

“I’ll be right over here, big guy,” Percy assured him. “Don’t worry. We’ll find you a good place to sleep tonight.”

Tyson nodded. “I believe you. You are my friend,” he said to Percy. Percy then went to his table.

Nymphs brought down food to us. One of the Hermes children told me to stand up and offer a part of my food to the gods. So I cut a piece of my food and put it to the brazier.

“Look… whoever you are; I just want to say that I’m not angry at you. Please talk to me…” I whispered.

I really don’t have any idea who my father was. I wish he could just talk to me in my dreams just like my mother. I wanted to meet him.

After we eat, a satyr blew the conch horn and Tantalus stood up.

“Yes, well,” He said. “Another fine meal! Or so I am told. And here on my first day of authority, I’d like to say what a pleasant form of punishment is to be here. Over the course of summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat.”

Mr. D clapped politely leading us to do some half-hearted applause.

“And now some changes!” Tantalus gave us a crooked smile. “We are reinstituting the chariot races!”

Many children around me started to murmur. Other became excited, other became fearful.

“Now I know,” Tantalus continued. “That these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems.”

“Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations,” someone at the table on the right called.

“Yes, yes!” Tantalus said. “But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days’ time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team’s cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?”

An explosion of excited conversation erupted.

Then Clarisse stood up. “But, sir! What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—“

“Ah, the hero of the day,” Tantalus exclaimed. “Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!”

Clarisse blushed, “Uhmm, I didn’t—”

“And modest, too.” Tantalus grinned. “Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?”

“And now,” Tantalus said. “Before we proceed to the camp fire and sing-along, there’s one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here.” He waved his hand toward Tyson.

The campers started to murmur and some threw dark looks to Percy.

“Now, of course,” Tantalus said, “Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity-“

“You’re talking too harshly… sir,” I shouted.

I couldn’t help it. He was judging Tyson unfairly.

Tantalus raised his left eyebrow. “Ahh, here is one new camper that will give more burden to me! Do you really think that I had talked too harshly?”

I gathered myself. “Yes sir. You must not judge him by his kind. We need to know him further first before we do something bad to him.”

Tyson and Percy beamed at me.

“Well we need to make it stay in some place.” Tantalus said. “Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it. I’ve thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes cabin, possibly?”

The Hermes cabin became too silent. I guess they don’t want a six-foot monster to be with them.

“Come now,” Tantalus chided. “The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?”

Suddenly everybody gasped. Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. I was shocked as a brilliant green light of a dazzling holographic image of a trident appeared above him. He was a son of Poseidon! That was a moment of awed silence.

Then Tantalus roared with laughter. “Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance.”

Everybody laughed except Annabeth and a few others. I don’t know what hit me but I got very angry. The wind started to swirl above the hall. Thunder boomed from the sky and the wind blew. Every camper gasped with fear.

Then someone noticed that I was the source of it. It was Annabeth. Maybe she saw my glowing eyes (I could feel it heat up.) Tantalus backed away.

“You shall not make fun of the gods!” I shouted.

I was about to strike him with a lightning when Annabeth shouted. “No!”

I started to calm down. The storm melted above the hall. Everyone looked at me with fear.

Tyson smiled and said, “Son of the storm!”

I don’t know who the god of storm is but I know that the campers will fear me now. What if they discovered my identity? Will they give me to the gods to be killed?

“Okay.” Mr. D broke the silence. “We could now go to the camp fire and… party.”

The campers scrambled outside the hall. Tyson and Percy pass me, both having curious but welcoming faces. Tyson whispered “thanks.”

Then Mr. D approached me. “We need to talk. Follow me.” And we walk straight to the Big House.

As the sing-along was on going, Mr. D scolded me. “You must control your temper. One more careless showing of power and you could be discovered by the other gods. I don’t want you to be killed yet. I need you to help in saving this wretched place.”

“I understand, sir. But how did they know that it was me?” I asked.

“You’re eyes glowed… it was unusual, still, you must be careful.”

“Unusual? Am I the only one here whose eyes glow when casting magic?” I asked.

“You’re the only mortal god with glowing eyes that I know. That may mean that you’re a great threat or you’re special.” He said and went to the campfire.

I was thinking of going to the campfire but judging by the things that had just happened; I better not go. Instead, I just roamed around the place.

I walked towards the woods to think about a plan to seek my father. Tyson called me ‘the son of storms’ yet I don’t know who he is. The only storm-bringers in the Greek myth were Poseidon and Zeus. Is it possible that one of them was my father? How can I know it?

I can create storms thanks to the training I got from my mother and Mr. Aaron. I had created rather strong ones at least three times before; but I always thought that I was doing it as a form of nonverbal magic. However, I always feel a tug in my stomach that was never felt when casting magic.

And there was Lord Dionysus talking about my glowing eyes… that I am the only mortal god having that trait. What does that mean? I know that I and my mother were not common sorcerers but I don’t have a clue about our ancestry. I need to talk to a person who knows enough about my kind. I need to talk to Annabeth.

A rustle of leaves caught my attention. I conjured light and scanned the place.

“Who’s there?” I asked.

I looked around and found out that I was now far from the camp. I walked too far!? An animal growl woke me into my senses.

Then it appeared… a beast larger than an elephant with a body of a mountain leopard and a head of a king cobra. Its eyes were blinding blue with solid black pupils. Its mouth was fenced with jagged sharp teeth, like a shark’s. It’s a creature from my world… a Questing Beast!

“Uhm, hi there fella.” I said while backing away slowly.

It stared at me and hissed. This is bad. With a swift motion, its sharp claws swiped towards me. My natural shield took over and blocked the fatal attack.

“Whoa!” I shouted. “I guess you don’t want some diplomatic talks.”

I need to kill it! But I need a sword. That’s how Merlin killed it on the myths.

I pointed my hand to the beast and shouted, “ _Astrice!_ ” A bolt of light escaped from hand and hit the beast on the face. The beast flinched but it doesn’t look hurt.

“Father, if you’re there, help me!” I pleaded.

The beast swiped its clawed paws to slice my leg. My eyes got warm as I willed the air to catapult me away from the attack. Then its tail smacked me in the back and I was thrown to a nearby tree.

“ _Akwele!_ ” I shouted and a dark gray tornado escaped my arms and hit it. I think I had done some damage but it’s not that major.

The beast tried to bite me but I dodged it with a spell. Gods I need some weapon that could deal damage here! Then a nearby bush moved and a boy, a girl and a Cyclops emerged from it.

“Tom, are you alright?” Annabeth shouted.

“What is this thing?” Percy asked.

The beast swiped its paws towards my arms but my wind shield dodged it. It noticed the new comers and started to face them.

“Guys, be careful!” I shouted. “That’s a Questing Beast. One wound from it could result to death!”

“That’s bad!” Annabeth said.

Percy clicked his pen (Why was he carrying that?) and it turned into a sword. (Whoa! That’s cool.) He sliced the beast at the front legs. The beast was hit and blood spluttered around the trees and on Percy’s shirt. The blood sizzled and burned Percy’s shirt.

“Ow, ow!” He shouted. “Does this count to be deadly?”

“ _Gestathole. Thurhhaele._ ” I whispered and the red patches on Percy’s chest faded.

“I guess that does not count.” I said.

“Why doesn’t it vaporize?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s not Greek. It’s Celtic… I guess.” I answered.

Tyson punched the beast on the head while he shouted, “Bad snakie!”

The beast tried to bite Tyson but he was evading every attack. Annabeth momentarily vanishes and then appears at the beast’s back to strike it with her knife.

“How do you kill this thing?” Percy asked.

Then the beast attacked Tyson with its tail. He was thrown towards the direction of Percy. Percy was hit in the head by Tyson and his sword was thrown towards the bush on his right.

“Percy!” Annabeth shouted.

The beast approached Tyson and Percy while ignoring Annabeth’s slices. I need to do something! Wait; the sword! I looked at the bush and saw Percy’s sword.

“You will not have them as dinner, snakie.” I said and shouted. “ _Fleoge. Bregdan anwiele gefeluec!_ ”

Percy’s sword was engulfed in blue flames and it flew towards the beast. The beast was hit on the waist and blue flames spread towards its body; and then, it exploded into black dust.

The dust covered Percy, Tyson and Annabeth. Annabeth stared at me in shock.

“How-, how did you-?” She tried to ask.

“This is bad Annabeth.” I said, ignoring her question.

I approached Percy and Tyson and casted “ _Rennervate._ ” Percy and Tyson woke up.

“What happened? Where’s the beast?” Percy asked.

“Tom killed it.” Annabeth said while eyeing me suspiciously. “What do you mean by bad Tom?”

“The Questing Beast was conjured from the nightmares of dead king.” I explained. “Its appearance is a bad omen… something bad will happen here at camp.”

“You said it was Celtic so it came from England. But why is it here?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know. I guess it means that my world is opening towards yours again.” I said. “Something ancient is stirring.”

“Your world?” Percy asked.

Before I could answer, the scent of grapes hit my nose.

“No more interviews for Mr. William.” Mr. D said. “I need to talk to him, again. Perry, Annie Belle and you Cyclops; go to your cabins.”

Annabeth looked at me and started to pull Percy towards the cabins. Tyson followed them.

“You will NOT say anything about your world.” Mr. D said.

“But sir, the Questing Beast is from Anglos. There will be more–.”

“You’ll be staying at the Main House. There’s a guest room for you there.” Mr. D intercepted. “Go now. You need to rest.”

“But sir–,”

“You’ve done enough damage to your disguise today. Think about what you need to do for now. Don’t overthink everything.” He said and left.

I entered the guest room of the Main House. It was a normal room with a normal-sized bed, lamp shade on a small cabinet, a table on the corner with some book shelves full of Greek myth stuffs, and a closet.

I lied down on the bed but sleep did not come for me. If a Questing Beast could enter here, what mythological monster could attack our Camp at Scotland? Are they safe? I wish I could go back and help protect it. But I guess I’ll need to save this camp first because I’ve got the feeling that saving it would put back the seal between Anglos and the other worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Thomas is now at Camp Half-Blood... on the next chapters, I tweaked the events of the original book to accommodate the idea that I got. I hope that it's acceptable.


	8. I Was Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters kept on attacking Camp Half-blood as Thomas struggles to hide his ability of using magic. Yet when the devil birds attacked, he got no choice anymore.

The next day showed me the real events in the camp. Every camper was doing their activities. It was a normal day for them except the fact that we feel that the camp was dying. As I walk around the camp, campers would point at me and murmur something. I don’t really think much of it.

I discovered with the event last night, Percy became a laughing stock to the camp. I learned that he was originally a hero because he saved the world from the wrath of godly war. But now, everyone would tease and laugh at him. I felt sorry for him so I tried to back him up.

Every time that someone would try to tease him, I cast a curse on them so their tongue would stick on top of their mouth. They would always look like they’re about to gag. No one noticed me doing that, of course.

            Then Annabeth and Percy teamed up for the chariot racing. I learned that their parents were the creators of the chariot so I tried to help them. I got some experience in racing especially with magic being used on it. I tried to help them in making the chariot.

            “So Tom, Annabeth said you’re from England. That is the place where that beast came from?” Percy asked as he sketched the chariot.

He was a Yankee-type boy, with sea-green eyes and black hair. He was a son of Poseidon. He’s a bit taller than me but I’m a bit paler compare to his complexion.

“Yes it is not common there but the Questing Beast is a part of the Arthurian Legends.” I answered.

“Curious, England is a country of magic right?” Annabeth said.

Oh gods! She had already figured out my identity!

“Uhmm, yeah. It was the den of magical creatures that are different from here. We don’t have bronze bulls there.” I said cautiously.

“They were Colchis bulls.” Annabeth said.

“So why did you come here anyway?” Percy asked.

“My mother said that this camp will face many trials. And I need to be here to help ensure the camp’s survival.” I explained.

“Why would you need to help us?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know. My mother just told me to help protect this camp, find my father and live. She told me that this will be my new home, she told that to me after she died.” I said.

“Sorry, I don’t know that she’s already dead. Wait, how could she tell that to you after she died?” Percy asked.

“She talked to me in my dreams.”

“Last night when you killed the beast, you caused Percy’s sword to catch fire and to fly towards the beast. How did you do that?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, can you teach me how to do that in my sword?” Percy asked.

My muscles tensed and sweat started to pour from my head. Oh gods, how can I answer this?

“Uhm, I kind of read about that… it’s, uh, like some power ups!” I said.

Annabeth arched her eyebrows. She doesn’t believe me. How can I get away from this?

            “Son of the storms,” Tyson yelled as he approached us. (Thank gods he arrived!)

He was six-foot-three in height. His face is brutal-looking with those crooked teeth and large calf-brown eye.

“Hey, so how are you now big guy?” I asked him.

“I’m so happy. I am a son of Poseidon and Percy’s my brother!” He exclaimed.

I noticed that Percy became red with embarrassment and Annabeth scowled so I asked Tyson to wander around the camp. “Why don’t we go there in the forest to talk to some dryads?”

“Okay!” Tyson beamed as we left the two. We entered the forest and tried to seek some dryads.

            As we arrived at the middle of the forest, the tree nymphs appeared and bowed in front of me. I don’t know why they had done that.

Tyson clapped his hands shouting, “Tree kids!”

We arrived at a cluster of rocks (that they called Zeus’ fist) and talked there.

            “Tom, is it really true that you came from the country of magic?” Tyson asked.

“How did you know that?” I asked.

“I heard you talking with Percy and Annabeth. So, is it true?”

“Yeah, there are people who could do magic there.”

“Wow! Can you do magic?” He asked, his eye widening with excitement.

“I don’t know.” I felt a bit uneasy. I am not good in lying so people often notice that I’m hiding something.

“Please!” Tyson pleaded.

“Okay but promise me you will not tell this to anybody.” I said.

I showed Tyson some magic tricks which include making rocks float or turning them into animals.

“Wow!” Tyson shouted. “How did you do that?”

“It’s because… my mother was a sorceress.”

“A sorceress, so that will make you a mortal god!” He bellowed.

I was so startled. How did he know that? “How-, how did you know that?”

“Well, our kind worshipped one of you. During the history, one of you saved us from slavery which led to our freedom. So we respect your kind.” He explained.

“Even though my kind became very bad?”

“Yes! Can you tell me more about you? Is your blood really gold? Are you really as powerful as the gods?” He said as his eye widened more than ever.

I told him everything from my history to my home. He stayed there listening to every part of my story. He shouts ‘wow!’ and ‘really?’ on the right places. I enjoyed talking to him. He is not like the other Cyclops. He is very different from them.

            The next day, I started training around the camp. I did swords training with Percy and the Apollo cabin. I was poor with sword and nothing on the available fits my grip.

“Don’t worry, we could find a better sword for you.” Percy assured me.

Next was the archery class which I had done easily with the help of my magic. Every arrow hit the target easily and the other campers admired me. I then went to climbing wall where I got burned and scratched by the lava and the earthquake.

I found Tyson on the forges and I helped him fashioned a sword for me. But nothing in his creation fitted me so he got sad.

“It’s ok Tyson maybe my hand is not for sword-fighting.” I told him.

My last activity was arts and crafts where I created a bust of Poseidon. I had done it well except the fact that his nose was a bit crooked.

It was the night before the race. We went to eat at the mess hall. Tantalus seemed to watch me cautiously while Mr. D managed to smile at me. I guess Tantalus discovered my powers and he would not like me to get angry.

            It was the sing-along with the Apollo cabin when I noticed that Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and the other participants were not present. I guess they are giving the finishing touches for their chariots. The other campers were singing when I saw a bird perch on a branch near us. It made a strange sound, the sound similar to those on submarines that I watched on films. It started to worry me. Is this bird a monster?

 

            The next day, I went out of the Big House and found a flock of the strange birds on a tree beside the cabins.

“Oh my gods! This is not going to be well.” I said to myself.

I went to Mr. D’s room and knocked but he didn’t answer. Lord Dionysus might be too lazy to get up early. I went straight to the room of Tantalus. He’s inside his room. He was trying to catch a plate of roasted beef but the plate kept on sliding away from him.

            “Excuse me, Mr. Tantalus.” I inquired.

“Ahh! Oh it’s you Tom. What are you doing here?” Tantalus said as he tried to stab the steak with his fork.

“Sir, I saw some strange-looking birds near the cabins.”

“Strange-looking birds? Well, the bird species here are different from the species of England.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“No, sir. These birds create metallic sounds. Doesn’t that look suspicious?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, Tom. The camp is safe and no monster or even a little metallic bird could ruin it.”

“But sir—.”

“Enough!” Tantalus shouted as the beef jumped to the floor. “Blast! Tom, please come out of the room now. I don’t know what I could do to you if you kept on disturbing me on my business!”

And he gestured me out. I went out of the room muttering ‘this is going to be a bad day’ to myself.

            I went to the race track near the forest. It was made in the grassy areas between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus’s cabin had used the two bronze bulls, which were now tamed, in creating the oval track. I went straight to the participant’s area where I saw the chariots. Each chariot was pulled by two horses of different origin. There are two riders, a pilot and a fighter.

Hephaestus cabin’s chariot was made of bronze and iron. The horses were made of bronze that are identical to the Colchis bulls. Ares’s chariot was colored red which was pulled by two horse skeletons. Clarisse was riding it with a bunch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops and other weapons that I don’t really know.

Apollo’s chariot was neat and graceful. It was completely colored with gold and it was pulled by two good-looking palominos. As usual, their fighter was armed with a bow but I bet that his arrows will be dangerous and tricky. Hermes’s chariot was green and ancient but you should not underestimate it for their drivers were really unsafe to compete with.

Poseidon’s chariot, manned by Percy and Tyson, was cool. It was armed with metal parts which were connected by wood. It was colored blue and white with wave designs on the side and a trident painted on the front.

The last was Athena’s chariot, led by Annabeth. It was strategically built with great offensive and defensive elements. It may contain many secrets that would cause it opponents to cry for help. I’m not surprise to see how good it was because the chariot was invented by Athena.

            I approached Percy who was busy calming the horses. I’m surprise to understand their conversation!

“He’s a monster, lord!” the two horses complained.

Percy calmed them and said, “He’s a son of Poseidon. Just like… well, just like me.”

“No!” they insisted. “Monster! Horse-eater! Not trusted!”

“I’ll give you sugar cubes at the end of the race,” Percy said.

 

 

 

“Sugar cubes?” the horses hesitated.

“Very big sugar cubes and apples. Did I mention apples?” Percy insisted.

They still look uncertain so I tried to help.

“Hey, horses… Mind if you stop calling Tyson a monster?” I asked.

“You can understand us?” One of the horses asked.

“You could talk to them?” Percy asked too.

“Ye-yeah. I don’t really know how but I could understand you. So horses, could you please trust Tyson?” I said.

“He cannot be trusted!” The other horse said.

“Well, he will not eat you. He just wants to ride with you. Doesn’t that make you good-looking horses? Showing the other horses that you could carry a big mons—guy and you are not afraid of him? The other horses will admire you!” I said.

Finally, with the ‘glory’, big sugar cubes and apple, they agreed.

“How can you talk to them?” Percy asked.

“Look, we have not much time. I want you to be careful. Those birds over there…” I pointed to millions of metallic birds that are perched on the branches of the trees. “…they seem dangerous.”

“Yeah, I also thought so.” Percy agreed.

“Just be careful and tell Annabeth—.”

Then Tantalus started talking. With that, I went straight to the stone chairs at the track.

            “Right!” Tantalus announced. “You all know the rules: a quarter mile track; twice around to win; two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected but try not to kill anybody!”

He looked at them as if they’re really planning to kill.

“Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s’mores at the campfire for a week. Now ready your chariots!” Wow, he really got a nice punishment for murder.

            Then the chariots assembled in the starting point. Percy approached Annabeth. They got a serious conversation but Annabeth kept on being angry.

Suddenly Tantalus shouted. “Charioteers! To you mark!”

Percy ran to his chariot. Tantalus then waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the ground and the crowd started cheering.

Suddenly a loud crack bellowed the arena. The Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had hit it – maybe by mistake or maybe not. The riders were thrown away as the horses panicked, dragging the chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team was laughing but the Apollo chariot crashed into theirs and their chariot flipped too. There came two chariots down for the first twenty feet.

The Poseidon’s chariot boosted up, pulling ahead of the Ares, though the leading chariot was still far away. The Athena’s chariot was already turning on the first post. The Hephaestus’ team was gaining speed and was starting to pass the Poseidon’s chariot.

            The Hephaestus’ chariot then threw three sets of balls and chains to the wheel of the Poseidon’s chariot but Tyson whacked them away with his pole. He then hit the Hephaestus chariot with the pole sending it skittering sideways.

Then I noticed that the metallic birds flew away from the trees and spiraled along the track. I lost my concentration to the game as thousands of pigeons dive-bombed to us. They slashed the flesh of many of us, driving them in panic. I grabbed some pole to hit the birds because I can’t use magic in front of them.

            I now saw the birds clearly. They have beady and evil-looking red eyes with beaks made of bronze which were razor sharp. One of them slashed my right arm and ichor flowed to my hands and clothes. It was painful as if you were hit by a sharp sword.

“Stymphalian birds!” I heard Annabeth shout.

When I looked, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson were now approaching our location. Millions of birds continued on attacking us, giving me more wounds. I can’t take this anymore. If I will not use magic, all of us will be stripped into bones!

            I started to concentrate and shouted, “ _Lyft, hiersumei me_!”.

Winds whirl around my right hand creating a tornado. The tornado sucked the birds away and others exploded upon colliding with other birds. I gestured my hands to enlarge the tornado.

Annabeth, Percy and the other campers were shocked to see it but I shouted, “I will not be able to keep them. You need to figure out how to destroy them!”

Then Annabeth shouted, “Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could–” Her eyes got wide. “Percy… Chiron’s collection!”

Percy seemed to understand. “You think it’ll work?”

Then I shouted. “There’s no harm in trying! I’m weakening!” And some of the birds were now escaping from the tornado.

The other campers were still fighting the birds. Then Annabeth leaped to Percy’s chariot and they went to the big house.

            I felt my energy leaving. The tornado was weakening and more birds are escaping my grip. ‘Where are they? How long would they be gone?’ Then the birds bolted, destroying my tornado. They swarmed around us. I used the spells that I could accommodate to attack but we are outnumbered.

Suddenly a sound, a horrible one boomed around the track. The air was filled with violins and a bunch of Italians moaning some songs. The birds went nuts… they started flying in circles, colliding with other birds. The frequency may have disoriented them. They started to fly away and abandoned the track.

“Now! Archers!” Annabeth shouted and the Apollo’s archers attacked the demon birds.

They were pros! Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons. The camp was saved but the wreckage was hideous. Most of the chariots have been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding with bird pecks. Even I was filled with cuts.

            “Bravo!” Tantalus shouted. “We have our first winner!”

He walked to the finish line and awarded the laurels to Clarisse as if a commotion did not happen. He then turned to Percy.

“And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race.” He growled.

            Tantalus approached Percy and Annabeth and told them that the Stymphalian birds will not attack us if they did not disturb them. Percy shouted at Tantalus and they were sentenced to clean the kitchen.

I got angry. “What?” I shouted as storm clouds crackle above. “Why do you keep on making us believe that the camp is safe? Have you seen those birds! They’re the ones that I had told you a while ago!”

But I had done a great mistake. Upon looking at me, all the campers gasped. I forgot that my blood was ichor. Now, they saw me filled with golden blood.

            The campers backed away as I tried to explain. “Wait, guys–”

“You’re a mortal god!” shouted Tantalus. I thought Mr. D told him everything? “The cursed kind that are born to destroy Olympus.”

“No! I, I will not destroy Olympus.” I pleaded.

“He must be taken captive.” Ordered Tantalus. “Ares cabin, get him.”

Clarisse was hesitant at first. She did not move because she was shocked to see my blood, as if she had seen them before. But Tantalus shouted at them. They formed a circle around me.

I was about to use my magic when someone stopped my captors. Multiple vines caught the limbs of the Ares campers. Everyone was shocked.

“Tantalus! What are you doing to my special guest?” asked Mr. D.

“What? Lord Dionysus he is a mortal god!” said Tantalus.

“Yes, we _are_ aware of that.” He said lazily.

“And you let him roam around the camp?” Tantalus asked.

“He has not done anything dangerous while in this camp. Moreover he must not be discovered by the other gods for he must fulfill his quest first.”

“What is this quest Lord Dionysus?” Tantalus asked.

“The quest to save Camp Half-Blood.” Mr. D said.


	9. Ares' Unusual Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas met a daughter of the god of war...  
> He was toured around camp...  
> Percy and Annabeth got a plan to save camp...

The day was quite annoying. Everyone started looking at me as if I could trigger a nuclear bomb. They looked cautiously but you could see some disgust on their faces. But I did not mind them.

Percy, Annabeth and Tyson went over to the Big House to talk to me. They didn’t seem to be aghast by the early morning’s revelation.

“You’re a mortal god? I knew it! Why didn’t you tell us? Did Chiron know this? Was this the reason why he asked you to ask me to teach you about them?” Annabeth said all of that within just a few seconds.

“Annabeth calm down, you’ll make him feel worse.” Percy said.

“Tom, do you know that you’re in grave danger? We must see Chiron so he could protect you. Good thing Mr. D is on your side–.” Annabeth said.

“Wait,” I intercepted. “You’re not angry or scared at me?”

“Why would we be angry at you?” Annabeth said while she frowns.

“Or scared?” Percy said.

“Son of the storms is good! You could make enemies go boom!” Tyson said as he smiles wide.

Really? He was a lot different from the Cyclopes that I read.

“But, but… I am a cursed demigod. The legend says about that.” I said.

“That’s because your kind has been under the influence of Kronos and Gaea.” Annabeth reasoned. “The other gods knew that but Zeus, he doesn’t want you to live. Your kind have cost Olympus great destruction and he does not want to tolerate your existence. That’s why he asked the gods to swear that they will not mate with sorcerers again, remember?”

I remembered it. During the past few days, she has been teaching me about Greek language and the ‘long lost history’ of mortal gods or as they call us… mesotheos.

“Oh, right.” I answered.

“Look, whatever you are… you’re still a demigod and we will do anything to remove your curse.” Percy assured me.

“You don’t know anything about my kind, do you?” I asked him and he just shrugged.

“Percy’s point is… you cannot just take this alone. Mortal gods had been resentful because they were held as outcasts. That’s why we’re here. We are your friends.” Annabeth said.

My eyes stung. Tears flowed from my eyes. Percy patted me in my back. “Thanks guys, I didn’t believe that I could be accepted given the reputation of my kind. Really… thanks a lot!”

“So what do you want me to call you, golden boy or magic boy?” Annabeth asked.

“I’m good with golden boy.” Percy suggested.

“Magic boy… yay! That’s better!” Tyson clapped.

“I’ll just stick with… Tom. Besides, it’s already my nickname.” I said it while feeling half annoyed and half relieved. I’ve still got friends and they accepted me!

“You’re wounded. Here…” Annabeth said as she pours some liquid, maybe nectar, to my wounds. Immediately, my cuts closed and my bruises vanished.

After that, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson went to their respected cabins to prepare for later. They’ve got some serious cleaning to do… thanks to that grumpy ghost!

I was left in the Farm House. It’s been a couple of days since I entered camp yet I didn’t have the time to see much around here. After the morning race, every camper went to a serious clean-up. No one asked me to clean or touch anything so I wandered around to familiarize myself around camp… and it didn’t seem to be different from my former home.

I decided to start my ‘tour’ on the farmhouse though it doesn’t seem to be the right time. From there, I saw the meadow. There were orchards of trees, twisting rivers and stretches of strawberries. Rolling hills surrounded the whole valley. I guess it’s the natural concealment of this camp.

On the tallest valley located in front of the camp, a huge pine was standing. They said that it was Thalia’s tree; she was the daughter Zeus who died before she can even enter the camp. It radiates a white aura that stretches around us like a shield. Maybe it was really a shield. Yet I could not know why the aura seemed to be weakening. Is the tree dying?

When I roam around, facing the north, I gasped in awe. The whole valley marched all the way up to the water! Then I look at the rest of the camp. The whole landscape was filled with Greek architecture. The buildings were different from what I saw in the books in my former camp. They were unusually new (but there were damages and burnt marks on them)…

There was small lake on the other side; a cluster of cabins near the woods; and an archery range. Before I could start walking further around, a girl about my age approached me.

“Hi. I apologize for whatever my campmates are doing to you. My name is Althea by the way.” She said.

I was stunned. She was nearly as tall as me. Her skin was pale white and her hair was blood red. She was wearing an armor that compliments her greatly. She was very beautiful! I was starting to think that maybe she was a daughter of Lady Aphrodite but she’s not wearing any make-up. And that’s the first sign of being at the Lady’s cabin. She has some fierceness in her face, like Ares’… but it cannot be. She’s far from being the Ares’ child; she doesn’t have his usual traits.

“Uh, duh, uh…” was what I could manage.

She smiled a bit then gestured me to follow her. “Let me tour you around camp. Though it’s not what it used to be, I could just let you imagine its former splendor.”

We passed the volleyball pit. Many campers stared at us cautiously. A group of Ares campers look at us and mouthed the words ‘What are you doing?” to Althea. She didn’t mind them so I thought that maybe that camper was connected to her… maybe he’s her boyfriend or something.

We then walked through the strawberry fields. The fruits were huge and juicy and they look great to eat. When I looked around, I noticed that a great area on the fields was damaged. The twin sons of Mr. D are walking around the damaged area. As they pass, strawberry sprouts started to grow. Satyrs were also there playing reed pipes. As they were doing so, the plants start to grow further, producing flowers and bearing fruits.

“It didn’t look like that before.” She said as she watches the satyrs. “The whole field was full of fruit-bearing strawberries. Then monsters started to attack and destroyed the place when Thalia’s tree was poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” Well that explains the weakening aura. “But who did it?”

“They said its Chiron’s fault but I don’t believe in them.” She said.

I stared at her as she started to look sad. She was different and I can’t figure out which cabin was she from. I decided not to ask her yet.

The archery range became our next itinerary. I knew this place because this was where I first became good at.

“You know, the council thought that you were Apollo’s son because you’re good at archery. But now I think they’re rethinking about it… especially when they discovered that you’re a mortal god.”

“Is it really that bad to be a mortal god, to be like me?” I asked her.

“Well in the most history of the Olympians, after the war between them and the Titans, it has been your kind that made them in danger. Kronos always influences people like you to overthrow Olympus, and with the power that your kind may possess, you’re always near triumph.” She explained.

“Yeah, I know that…” She stared at me as if she wants me to explain. “I mean, Annabeth taught me about them.”

“So you have friends. Good!” She smiled but she started to look queasy.

“Are you okay?” I asked her.

“I’m great! Let’s continue the tour.”

After some silence, I decided to ask her something. “Why is it that I didn’t read any article about my kind? I didn’t even know that I was called a mortal god… until a while ago.”

“It’s because your kind was rare. In fact, you’re just the sixth mortal god that was known in this world. The first was Anglus or Angle, Poseidon’s son to a sorcerer–.”

“Angle… he’s our lord. He watches over the sorcerers in England.” I said.

“Yes, that country became his realm after he was raged by the gods. He became angry of the gods and nearly destroyed England, which was the center of the West that time. The Western civilization then turned to America and the Olympians moved there, leaving Anglus.”

“I can’t understand how we can be so powerful.” I inquired.

“No one here really knows except Chiron and Mr. D. The fact about your kind was removed from all civilizations and the gods swore not to love sorcerers again.” Althea explained.

“Zeus made them to swear. Maybe he’s just scared that a mortal god will overthrow him from his throne.” I said.

Thunder boomed from the skies. Althea looked up anxiously.

“Uhm, Tom… I think we should drop the subject.” She approached me and whispered. “You could be discovered.”

I was getting angry and Althea can know that. The clouds, darker in color than the others and denser looking, are swirling around the camp again so I decided to drop the subject and continue the tour. She said that if storms will continue to brew in the camp, the gods may notice it and they might send surveillance. I COULD be discovered. I start to lose the interest to wander around but I still want to be with her.

She then led me to the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the arena, the amphitheater, the forest and the outdoor pavilion. The pavilion (Mess Hall, as they call it) was like our Great Hall yet ours can produce a force field to block rains or snow. I don’t know if that pavilion can do the same.

Finally, we went to the cabins. There were twelve of them that were arranged in a U with two at the base and five on each side. They were numbered with the odd ones on the left and the even ones on the right. So here’s what it look like: from the left base of the U comes cabins 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11; and from the right was 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12.

Number nine looked like a tiny factory. Four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven was made of gold, kind off, that gleamed too much in the sunlight.

The pair of cabins one and two were like mausoleums: one was the bulkiest among the cabins with polished bronze doors that seemed to have electric bolts flowing through them; two was more graceful than cabin one, decorated with flowers and the walls were carved with images of peacocks.

Three was not as mighty as its neighboring cabin (Cabin One). It was long, low and solid. The outer walls were made of rough gray stones embossed with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the walls were gathered from the ocean floor.

Number five was bright red – an awful red – as if the paint is splashed with buckets and fist. Its roof was lined with barbed wires and a wild boar’s head hung on the doorway. I looked at Althea, she seemed to be a bit embarrassed when she saw Lord Ares’s cabin.

“Are, are you from that cabin?” I asked as I pointed at cabin three.

“Ye-yeah. My father was Lord Ares.” She said while looking down.

“Ohh… it’s, it’s hard to believe. You, you’re different from them.” I said.

She looked at the group of Ares children that are glaring at us.

“I guess I inherited more of my traits from my mother. I really don’t understand how my father fell in love with my mother. She didn’t want war nor any form of violence.” She said.

“Well, love is very unpredictable. It happens to everyone.” And we went to look at the other cabins.

Number eleven looked like a simple old cabin. Its threshold was worn down and the brown paint was peeling. There was a caduceus on the doorway.

Number eight was the cabin that has the most decorations. There were flower plants around it. It was like an enlarged Barbie house. Number six was obviously built buy architects. Each element has Greek designs blended with the new styles. Cabin eight looked like a regular cabin, a cabin for hunters. Twelve was decorated with vines of grapes and other fruits. I smelled wine as I passed the cabin.

So I had concluded that cabin one was for Lord Zeus, two for Lady Hera, three for Lord Poseidon, four for Lady Demeter, five for Lord Ares, six for Lady Athena, seven for Lord Apollo, eight for Lady Aphrodite, nine for Lord Hephaestus, ten for Lady Artemis, eleven for Lord Hermes and twelve for Lord Dionysus.

I asked Althea to go to the lake… just for a talk. As we came by the lake, I saw teenage looking girls beneath the waters. They waved at me and I waved back.

“Careful,” Althea said. “They’re Naiads… playful and nasty nymphs.” She said that with disgust that made me see her resemblance to her father. Believe me; you don’t want her to be angry.

We sat by the shore and watched the Naiads as they weave water baskets. I found myself looking at her again. She caught me and smiled. I swear; I could’ve blend with her cabin by the redness of my face. She giggled then she looked in the sky.

“Do you think it would be peaceful if we were just, you know… mortals?” She asked me while staring at the clouds.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about that.” I said, having no idea what to say.

“It’s okay.” Then the conch horn sounded. “We need to go now.” She stood up. She was about to go to her cabin when I stopped her.

“Wait! Uhmm, thanks for the tour. Thanks for accepting me even though I am a mortal god.”

She smiled at me… it sent warmth around me. “You’re welcome. That’s what friends are for.”

She then ran towards cabin three. Wow. I’ve got a new friend!


	10. I Was Appointed a Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the enemy sea, you shall go for the cure  
> A clash with an immortal, you'll need to endure  
> Whatever's lost, the gods will restore  
> Your father will come to heal the heart's sore.

It was lunch and Tantalus ordered a buffet of country-fried Stymphalian death-birds. Many condiments were used so I’m sure that Percy, Annabeth and Tyson will have a hard time cleaning them up. After the meal, I decided to visit them… just to help.

            As I approached them, I heard them talking about something.

“If he’s really found it,” Annabeth murmured. “And if we could retrieve it–”

“Hold on,” Percy said. “You act like this… whatever-it-is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save the camp. What is it?”

“I’ll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?” Annabeth asked.

“Messy?” Percy guessed.

            “A fleece.” I intercepted.

“Tom! What are you doing here?” Annabeth said.

“Sorry to interrupt, are you talking about a fleece as in mythical or a fashion statement? Because if it’s mythical, it might be the Golden Fleece or something-,” I said.

“The Golden Fleece… are you serious?” Percy said.

“Okay, you’re in.” Annabeth said to me. “Percy, remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. You know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “That old movie with the clay skeletons.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Oh my gods, Percy! You are so hopeless. Tom, do you know the story?”

“Ye-yeah. The story of the Fleece” I said. “There were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa; it started there, right?”

“Yes.” Annabeth agreed. “They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor.”

“Well, it actually carried Cadmus because Europa fell off and died along the way.” I corrected Annabeth.

“But that’s not important.” She snapped. “The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land: animals stopped getting sick, plants grew better; farmers had bumper crops and plagues never visited. That’s why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it’s placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, and cleans up pollution–”.

“It could cure Thalia’s tree.” Percy said.

            Annabeth nodded. “And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck.”

“But Grover found it,” Percy said. “He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature magic. It makes sense, Annabeth. We can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It’s perfect.”

“Who’s Grover?” I asked.

“Grover was a satyr. He was my friend. You see, he was given this Searcher’s license to look for the nature god Pan. But he saw the Fleece instead and his life was in danger.” Percy explained.

“How do you know?”

“He gave me some sort of empathy link.” He said.

            “This event.” Annabeth continued the topic. “It’s a little too perfect, do you think?”

“What choice do we have?” Percy asked. “Are you going to help me rescue Grover or not?”

Annabeth glanced at Tyson who was happily making toy boats out of cups and spoons in the lava (they used lava in cleaning utensils because it ‘disinfects’ them).

She then whispered, “Percy, we’ll have to fight a Cyclops: Polyphemus, the worst of the Cyclops. And there’s only one place his island could be, the Sea of Monsters.”

“Where’s that?” Percy asked.

She stared at Percy like she thought he was playing dumb so I tried to rescue him.

“That’s in the Bermuda Triangle.” I said.

“Yes,” Annabeth clarified. “The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and the others.”

“But that’s the Mediterranean. The Bermuda Triangle’s isn’t there.” Percy corrected.

“Look, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to be the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West’s center of power shifts.”

“Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building,” Percy said. “And Hades being under Los Angeles.”

“Right.” Annabeth said.

“So Tom’s correct and we now know where to look.” Percy said.

“It’s still a huge area, Percy.” Annabeth reasoned. “Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters–”

“Hey, I’m the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?” He said.

“Well, Poseidon hasn’t had the control of every part of the ocean. There is still Oceanus; he may have the Sea of Monsters as a domain.” I said.

            Annabeth knit her eyebrows. “We’ll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He’ll say no.”

“Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They’ll pressure him. He won’t be able to refuse.” Percy said.

“Nice!” I agreed.

“Maybe” A little bit of hope crept into Annabeth’s voice. “We’d better get these dishes done.”

“I’ll take care of it” I said. “ _Scourgify!_ ” I shouted and the dirt from the dishes vanished.

In just seconds, the dishes were shimmering clean.

“You definitely need to teach me that.” Percy said.

            I continued my morning activities but it doesn’t seem to be happening according to plan. Many of the people around me kept their distance. Percy is the only one who teaches me on sword-fighting; Annabeth tries to lecture me on all subjects that I need to know because no one wants to talk to me; and Althea is my only teacher in combat.

            The sun is nearing the horizon when I decided to stop on my training. I can’t bear those stares and murmurs at my back. I went to the lake to calm myself and to flee from the camp for a while.

            I decided to take a swim so I jumped and dove underwater. Then fishes with assortments of color started to swim around me. They have done it when I was younger and I never thought I could experience it again.

            “So, you seem close to our fishes?” a voice came from the nearby tree.

            “Who’s there?” I asked.

            A satyr jumped from above the tree. He was about my age but was already sporting some goatee. He was a human on the upper half but a goat with brown fur on the lower half.

            “My name is Trent Moss.” He answered. “Why do they seem close to you? Are you a son of Poseidon?”

            “I don’t know.” I said.

            “The councils in this camp are having a bad time classifying your father, you know. They thought you were Zeus’s son because you can influence the wind yet now you are close to sea creatures so you may be Poseidon’s kid. It was so hard if you were not determined.” He said.

            “I think no one will claim me. I am a cursed demigod and no one wants the shame of having me as a son.” I said sadly.

            “Well that will be their loss.” He said. “You are strong and kind… a bit out of control sometimes but I think you’re in the good side.”

            “Really? Thanks!” I said.

            “I think I’ve seen you before. I just don’t remember where.” He said.

Then, he went to a patch of land and touched it. Immediately, a plant emerged from it. Suddenly, a sharp pain emerged from the back of my mind so it made me flinch but Trent doesn’t seem to notice. I got the feeling that I saw that magic before.

            “Whoa! Can satyrs do that?” I asked.

            “Yeah, but they'll need reed pipes. I am the only one who does that so they treat me as an outcast.” He said blandly.

            “How could you do that kind of magic?” I asked

            “My father’s a sorcerer.” He answered. “That’s why I am different from any satyrs. They need pipes to do magic but me, I only need my hands and some spells.”

“So we’re the same?”

            “No.”

            “Why?”

            “It’s because you have friends. They’re supporting you.” He touched the plant and flowers sprout from it. “I’m just alone here.”

            I stare at the plant and thought of making it grow into a tree. Then, I involuntarily muttered ‘ _adresco, planta parius’_. My eyes heated up and the plant grew into an apple tree. Trent was shocked to see it.

            “Wow. Now I think you might be Lord Dionysus’s son!” He smiled.

            “I could be your friend, if you want.” I said.

            “Really! Of course I want to be your friend.” He exclaimed.

            Wow. I am not an outcast after all. There are still people who want to befriend me. Then the conch horn sounded.

            “Come on.” He said. “It’s time for dinner.”

            I dried myself up and followed Trent to the Mess Hall. I sat on the main table with Lord Dionysus and Tantalus. Our dinner for today was barbeque and fruit salad. I offered some of my food and started to eat.

            Trent sat beside me.

            “Hey mister.” He said.

            Lord Dionysus arched his eyebrows. The other satyrs flinched but Trent seems not to notice it.

            “Well, well, well. I believe you had found your buddy, Trent.” Mr. D said.

            “Yes Lord Dionysus.” He answered.

            “And you’re the same… both unafraid of, what’s the term… ah yes, IMMORTAL and POWERFUL GODS!”

            Oh-ooh. Mr. D is angry!

            “Uhm sir-” I tried to explain.

            “I am not afraid of your sir…” He intercepted. “But I respect and worship you. That's better right?” He answered coolly.

            Mr. D was surprised and his anger seems to subside. “Uhm, yes... good.”

            Then we chat as we ate. From time to time, Mr. D would laugh at some of his jokes. The satyrs were fearful of Mr. D but Trent was different. He was cool.

            That night at the campfire, Apollo’s cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get everybody’s spirits up, but it wasn’t easy after that afternoon’s bird attack. We all sat around the campfire, singing halfheartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.

I can see the others staring at me. It made me feel uneasy. I want them to just shout or punch me! That would be bearable than just staring at me. It made me feel worse.

“It’s okay… Tom.” Percy comforted me. “Soon, they will learn to accept you just like how they’d learned to accept me.”

I smiled at him but remained to look at the ground. Then everyone murmured. Someone approached me… it was Althea.

“Can I sit beside you?” she said.

“Uh,” I looked at Percy. He smiled and moved aside so Althea can sit beside me. “Why did you sit beside me? You’re cabin mates are looking at you, they will be angry–.”

“I don’t care.” She said. “Let’s just don’t talk about it.”

Then I saw it again… She frowned and an aura escaped from her. She was deadly. But I really can’t understand why she was doing this.

“They don’t know you well, Tom. They don’t know how kind and respectful you are. You are very different from any mortal god.” She suddenly remarked.

Good thing it was very dark. At least no one saw how red I got.

“Thank you, Althea. Thank you for believing in me.”

She was silent for several minutes. She did not mind the salient looks of her cabin mates. She was really determined to befriend me? Oh thank the gods.

“Althea?”

“Yes, Tom?” She looked at me.

“Uhmm… is that fire enchanted?” I asked idiotically.

She giggled. “Yes. The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sing the higher it rose; changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd.” Althea explained to me. “On a good night, it can be twenty feet high, bright purple and so hot the whole front row’s marshmallows burst into flames.”

“Well, tonight the fire was just five feet high and the color was lint… it was barely warm.” I said.

“Yeah, I’m really getting bored.” She said.

Dionysus left early that night. He gave Tantalus a distasteful look while muttering something about the pinochle with Chiron being more exciting than the campfire.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said, “Well, that was lovely!” He went to cook some marshmallows and tried to grab it but the marshmallow took suicide and jump into the flames before Tantalus could reach it.

He then turned to us and said, “Now then! Some announcement about tomorrow’s schedule.”

            “Sir,” Percy said.

Tantalus’ eye twitched. “Our kitchen boy has something to say?”

Some of the Ares campers snickered. I stood up and face them muttering some words. Althea stood with me… she glared at her siblings. They backed away which gave me the satisfaction.

“Hey, why did you–?”

“Nothing, I just love to freak them out.” She said while having that Ares’ snicker.

Percy stood up and looked at Annabeth and me. Annabeth then stood up as well.

“We have an idea to save the camp.” Annabeth said.

There came a dead silence and everybody listened. The campfire flared yellow which means the crowd had gotten interest of the matter.

Althea leaned to my ear and whispered, “Is it true?”

“Yeah, actually it’s their idea.” I answered.

“Indeed,” Tantalus said blandly. “Well, if it has anything to do with chariots–,”

“The Golden Fleece,” Percy said. “We know where it is.”

Then, the flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could even react, Percy blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus’s island. I wasn’t really sure if I could believe it because it is a _dream_ but Althea enlightened me by saying that dreams are like messages or warnings for demigods.

Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do; it sounded more convincing.

“The Fleece can save the camp,” she concluded. “I’m certain of it.”

            “Nonsense,” said Tantalus. “We don’t need saving.”

Everybody stared at him until he started to look uncomfortable.

“Besides,” he added, “The Sea of Monsters? That’s hardly an exact location. You wouldn’t even know where to look.”

“Yes, I would.” Percy said.

Annabeth leaned toward Percy and whispered something where Percy answered with a nod.

“30, 31, 75, 12,” Percy said.

“Ooo-kay,” Tantalus said. “Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers.”

“They’re sailing coordinates,” Percy said. “Latitude and longitude… I, uh, learned about it in social studies.”

Annabeth looked impressed. “30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. He’s right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That’d be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida; The Sea of Monsters… We need a quest!”

            “Wait just a minute,” Tantalus said.

Then the campers took up the chant. “We need a quest! We need a quest!” The flames rose higher.

“It isn’t necessary!” Tantalus insisted.

“WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!”

“Fine!” Tantalus shouted angrily. “You brats want me to assign a quest?”

“YES!”

“Very well. I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to the camp. Or die trying. I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle.”

Well, duh! That’s their tradition dude. Maybe I could ask Percy to get my prophecy from Delphi too.

“And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious.” He said.

Then he looked at Annabeth and Percy as if he wanted to flay them alive. He then stared at me and smiled as if he had gotten an idea.

“The champion should be one who has earned the camp’s respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest… Clarisse!” Tantalus shouted.

            The fire flickered with a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering. “CLARISSE!CLARISSE!”

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. “I accept the quest!”

            “Wait!” Percy shouted. “Grover is my friend. The dream came to me.”

“Sit down!” yelled one of the Ares campers. “You had your chance last summer!”

“Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!” another said.

Clarisse glared at Percy. “I accept the quest! I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp.”

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides – shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I got angry… the clouds swirled above us. Lightning started to strike. I then casted an enchantment, “ _Silencio!_ ” and the whole camp were silenced.

            “Do you really think that this quest is for glory?” I said while the storm brewed above us. “We’re talking about saving this camp and most of you know that Clarisse will not be advisable to lead this quest!”

“We’re not asking your opinion, punk!” One of the Ares campers said.

Thunder boomed and I looked at him while feeling my eyes warming. He seemed to get smaller as I stare him down.

“The Fleece is in the Sea of Monsters,” I continued. “Only the son of the sea god could navigate that area and find the Fleece! This is not a joke. Besides, everyone must help each other to find the Fleece, not to think that this is some kind of competition!”

            “Well, then!” Tantalus intercepted. “You, Thomas Demetrius Williams, will accompany our champion in her quest.”

I was stunned. “Me? I can’t help her find the Fleece! I’m not even related to the sea god! You should appoint Percy and Annabeth. They’re the ones who–,”

“Do you want to save this camp or not?” He asked.

“Yes, sir but–”

“Then you will come with Clarisse or I will not let any more quests! Besides, I think that you can only meet your father through this quest.” He said.

Then the crowd started to shout at each other again. Althea shouted as she reasoned out my aims.

“Sit down!” Tantalus ordered. “And I will tell you a ghost story.”

I still want to argue but Althea pulled me back to our seats. She looked at me worriedly. A newbie for a quest? Great, just great!

An evil aura started coming out of Tantalus. “Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the gods!”

Tantalus put his hand on his chest and I got the feeling that he was talking about himself. My storm starts to dissipate.

“This king,” he said, “was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to Earth to figure out the recipe – just one little doggie bag, mind you – the gods punished him. They banned him from their walls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children–just–like–you.”

He pointed his fingers at several people in the audience including Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and me.

“Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?” Tantalus asked softly. “Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?”

No one dared answer. The hair on my back started to stand. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus’s crooked face.

“Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife,” Tantalus croaked. “They did indeed. But he’d had his moment of satisfaction, hadn’t he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king’s spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children.”

“And so… are there any more complaints before we send Clarisse and Tom off on their quest?”

Silence. Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. “The Oracle, my dear. Go on. And Tom, follow her… you could also ask your horrible fate to Delphi.”

She shifted uncomfortably, like she didn’t want glory at the price of being Tantalus’ pet. “Sir–”

“Go!” he snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

“Tom, follow her, now!”

I’d got no choice left so I looked at Annabeth, Percy and Althea sadly… and bolted to the Big House.

            The Big House was not a stranger because I used to stay here. I knew every part of it because I sometimes roam around the area. Yet there was a portion I haven’t seen yet… the attic. Clarisse and I went straight to the attic. She opened a trap door and a staircase lowered from the door.

We entered the door and a foul smell hit my nose. The place stunk with mildew and rotten wood… there was something else, the smell of reptile. There were antic stuffs in the ceiling. Some are armor stands covered with cobwebs; shields invaded with rust; old leather streamer trunks plastered with sticker saying ITHAKA, CIRCE’s ISLE and LAND OF AMAZONS.

There was glass jars filled with parts of monsters that lined up a long table. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake’s head, but with horns and a full set of shark’s teeth. The plaque read HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, a mummy-like female sat on a wooden tripod stool. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. Her face was very thin and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real ones were replaced by marbles. She’d been dead and her body looked ancient.

            She then moved and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy’s mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Then Clarisse gasped as if she heard some voices to her head… yep, I’m right. I knew her… she was Delphi and she is now talking to Clarisse, probably saying a prophecy or something. Minutes pass and their conversation continued. Clarisse kept on trembling and her face looked very stunned.

Then, she started to move – took a short stare at me – and left the room. I decided to follow but a voice entered my head.

“I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.”

I approached slowly, fearing that she might strangle me or something. “Can, can I ask who my father was?”

“Your prophecy inhibits you to learn about your father now. Do you want to hear what was destined to you at the moment?” She said.

“O-o-okay.”

Then an image appeared in front of me. A woman in her old age materialized, with shaggy hair and huge pair of glasses. She was wearing all sorts of amulets and adornments around her body. It was Professor Trelawney.

“Professor–.” I tried to call her but she started to speak as if she cannot see me. It is not a message… maybe a PowerPoint presentation…

             _To the enemy sea, you shall go for the cure_

_A clash with an immortal, you'll need to endure_

_Whatever's lost, the gods will restore_

_Your father will come to heal the heart's sore._


	11. We Sail Ashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Thomas' first quest with the daughters of Ares...

When I got out of the house, Althea was sitting by the porch.

“Hey,” she said as she saw me. You can see worriedness in her face.

“Hey,” I said back. “Here to wish me luck in my new quest?”

She hugged me. I was too stunned to react so I just froze.

“Promise me that you’ll stay safe okay?” She said.

“Okay… I promise.”

She let go of me and smiled. “When you return, I’ll say something to you.” And she went to her cabin.

I entered the room and was about to prepare my stuffs when someone knocked on my door. It was Percy and Annabeth.

“Hey, we uhmm brought some bags of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar for you.” Percy said.

I tried to apologize, “Sorry I messed up a while ago. It should have been you that was in that quest.”

“Don’t worry about us… but be careful. Quests are hard but I believe that you can deal with it.” Annabeth said.

“Will you come with me? Tantalus said that Clarisse can bring other people with her. I’ll tell her to ask you instead of her cabin mates.” I said.

Percy beamed but Annabeth shook her head. “We can’t… Clarisse can only bring her cabin mates to the quest. And she would not allow us to come because she said that–.”

“You will just ruin her quest.” I said sadly. “Can’t I bring some friends? I am a part of this quest too.”

“But you’re not the leader…” Annabeth said.

“I’m just new here. I’m just eleven and I don’t have any experience yet… Great, just great.” I muttered.

Percy patted my shoulder. “I’m eleven when I tried to recover the stolen lightning bolt of Zeus last summer. I’m that young when I fight Ares and the other monsters.”

Did he mean that Ares is a monster? “Really?”

“Percy was _saying_ …” Annabeth glared at him like he was just boasting.  “…that you can do anything if you believe in yourself. Age is just a number. Just trust your instincts and try to make a plan.” Annabeth said.

“Okay. Thank you, for everything.” I said.

“You’re welcome… We’re friends remember?” Annabeth said. After that, they left.

            The night went fast… suddenly the sun started to rise up and a knock on my door woke me up.

It was Clarisse, “Hey lazy head. Time to go to the quest! Get ready or I’ll leave you!”

I stood up and got my stuffs. We went straight to the dock after a quick breakfast. An old metallic confederate ship was waiting there.

“I don’t know that we have that kind of ship here.” I inquired.

“It was my father’s. He own lots of war stuff, yah know… god of war?” She explained.

How can I forget? She was the daughter of Ares!

            The boat was a steam ship. It was a strange ship that rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for the cannons. A flag waved from the top. The flag has a boar on it and a spear on a blood-red field. Lining the deck were… ZOMBIES!

“Uhmm, you did not tell me that we will be travelling with zombies.” I really hate these undead creatures. I’ve watched human films about them and they’re sort of brain-eaters.

“Well, you have no choice golden boy.” Clarisse snarled.

“Golden boy?” I asked.

“Any problem with that?” She asked while holding her fists.

“Nothing, rust brain. So this is a Civil War battle cruiser? CSS Birmingham…”

“Besides,” she smirked at me. “You have company.”

A girl appeared on the ladder of the ship. She had dazzling red hair and a striking blue-eyed look.

My jaw dropped. “Althea? You, you will come with us? But it’s dangerous–.”

“I know how dangerous it was, golden boy.” She called me that? “Moreover, I want some adventure.”           

As we board the ship, every zombie stared at me. Each eyes bore through me like cold swords and it made me shudder. I went straight to the porch.

“Prepare to sail, captain.” Clarisse ordered.

A zombie wearing a ripped captain’s vest and a moldy captain’s hat answered ‘Yes milady’ and the engines boomed to life.

“Our direction will be–,”

“WAIT!” Someone shouted from the shore.

A half-boy and half-goat with green eyes and dark brown fur is running towards our direction. It was Trent. He came over and jumped towards the porch where I was standing. He seemed not afraid of the staring undead around him.

“What now!” Clarisse barked at him.

“I came to wish you luck.” Trent said to me, ignoring Clarisse. “And to give you this.”

He reached out of his jacket’s pocket and gave me a pouch.

“What is this?” I asked.

“Open it, you stupid–,” He joked.

I glared at him; opened the pouch and found five golden stones inside. No, they’re golden seeds!

“Those are seeds that restore any destroyed city, forest or town.” Trent explained. “Got it from the Pearl of the Orient.”

“Pearl of what?”

“It’s the Philippines, in the Pacific. I got it there. I’ve got the feeling that you’ll need it in your journey.”

Why would I need these seeds? I don’t think that I’ll be doing some tree-planting somewhere but I did not tell him so he won’t be offended.

“Uhm, thanks!” was what I could only say.

“Are you dumb punks done?” Clarisse intercepted.

“Yeah. No need to put out some fumes, red-head.” Trent said as he jumped towards the sand of the seashore. “And, Tom.”

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Come back alive.” He smirked and ran towards the camp.

And then… we started the sail northwest. I was too scared to roam around the ship at first so I just stayed on front part with Althea.

“So, I did not know that you’re scared of the dead. Yah want me to call some for you?” She said with a glint in her eyes.

“No!” I pleaded. “I just want some place to think.” We were silent for a few minutes.

“Althea?” I called.

“Yeah?”

“This quest would really be difficult for me without someone to talk to. Thank the gods you decided to come. At least there would be someone whom I can trust.” I said while feeling my blood as if fills my face.

She smiled. “Why, you didn’t trust Clarisse?”

“Let’s just say that she’s not some friendly type.”

“Can I ask something?” She said.

“What is it?”

“Your blood was ichor, golden blood. How come that your face could turn red? She asked.

Yeah… I did not think of that. I tried to remember my mother’s explanation…

“It’s because of my mother’s protection. When she cast endless spells to me, my blood disguise itself as red. But whenever I got a wound, my blood will turn back to gold. It will be colored red as long as it’s inside my body – like a disguise.” I explained.

Then Ichnutae, a satyr with ram horns, appeared next to me. I jumped and have nearly fallen into the water. Althea laughed at me.

“Whoa! Hi… you startled me.” I said as I tried to compose myself.

Ichnutae laughed at me which made me a bit irritated. “You’re afraid at these dead creatures?”

“Uhmm, they’re creepy. I had watched movies about them and they’re sort of eating living mortals.”

“Ahh… Why–,”

Whatever he would tell me was disrupted by Clarisse who shouted at a dead confederate who was wearing a chef hat.

“You call these, food?” She shouted while throwing a plate full of burned meat to the chef. “How could we eat these when they’re burned? And the soup, I don’t need to taste it to tell it was worse because it already smells hideous!”

“But my lady, I can’t cook food that is as good as when I was alive!” he pleaded.

“You!–” Before she could kill the already-dead cook, I intercepted.

“Let me cook.” I said while getting nervous with the zombies around.

“You can cook?” Clarisse asked.

“You can cook?” echoed Althea.

“I think so. Let me try.” I said and then I saw the calmed sigh of the dead chef. Perhaps he had already seen me being beaten up by Clarisse.

“Well then,” she said. “Go straight to the kitchen.”

            I went to the kitchen (with Althea accompanying me) and found it messed up. Every utensil was stained and every food was burned and was emitting sickening odors.

“Ugh! _Tergeo, scourgify!_ ” I shouted and the kitchen was cleaned from stains and bad odors. “ _Reparo!_ ” I shouted again and the broken utensils were repaired and they started to line up the kitchen again.

Clarisse then entered the kitchen and gasped. “Wow! You did this?”

“Duh!” Althea said. “Mortal god, half-sorcerer… Common sense, sis.”

Clarisse glared at Althea then looked at me. “Well, get on cooking then!”

“Wait! I had lost all the meat during cleaning so we are going seafood.” I said.

“How are you going to cook seafood? There is nothing to cook here… unless you’ll use magic.”

“Can’t… Food was one of the limitations of magic.”

Clarisse scowled. “Then what would we eat?”

“Just relax okay, I’m going to fish.” I said.

Before she could even react, I gestured by hands and a small plant sprouted between us. It grew longer until it was thick and tall enough. I spoke another enchantment and the plant transformed into a fishing rod.

            I left Althea and got straight outside while holding the fishing pole and a pail. Every zombie looked at me like I was a fool. I really started to feel like a fool but I remembered some time when I had caught a great number of fish when my mother and I had gone fishing.

As I sat at the side of the ship to start my fishing, something shocking happened. Multiple fishes, prawns, lobsters and squids jumped from the water straight to the pail. In just a minute, the pail was filled with seafood.

“What had just happened?” I exclaimed but no one answered me.

            Still wondering about the event, I carried the pail back to the kitchen. Clarisse was there and was shocked to see the pail full of seafood.

“That’s fast!” she exclaimed.

“How did you do that?” They said in unison.

“I really don’t know,” I answered.

I then started to cook. I was now easy to cook with the meat present. I started to fry, sauté, stew, and do everything I know with the food. After an hour, I went out with six dishes (the zombies helped me carry those).

“Do you still eat?” I asked the zombies.

“Yes, we could still eat.” They said while eyeing the dishes.

            After dinner, I became less scared to the zombies. It is because I had talked to them while eating and they said that they’re not really eating human flesh. According to them, that would be their last resort. I still don’t feel safe but they told me that they won’t be able to eat a golden flesh for they will be incinerated. That suits me up because ichor flowed through my body so… I’m safe.

            I went to the porch to stargaze. I am looking at Ursa Minor when Althea appeared next to me.

“You didn’t tell me that you’re a good chef.” She said.

“Uhmm, I had done some cooking in Camp Phoenix. My mom had taught me.” I became a bit sad because I remembered her again.

She looked at me. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring back sad memories-.”

“It’s okay…” I answered her. “You know what? I think I am not that sad about my mother anymore. Maybe, maybe because you’re here beside me.”

Blood started to rush in both of our faces. I was about to ask what would she tell me when Ichnutae jumped from behind me.

“Boo!! I’m a zombie!” He shouted and then laughs very hard.

I got pissed to I cast a spell on him. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ He froze with his eyes widening with fear.

“I guess we should sleep now.” Althea said while scowling at Ichnutae. She looked at me and smiled. “Good night!”

 

I got a strange dream that night. I was talking with my friends as we scout the borders of Camp Phoenix.

“Have you seen me a while ago?” Eric said. “Have you seen how I had beaten Charles? Ohhh, I’m good!”

“Charles is sick, Eric. He can’t concentrate.” Silena reasoned.

“Nah. I’d beaten the general! I’d beaten the general!” He chanted.

We we’re stopped by multiple screams and moans of beasts.

“Some people are being attacked by monsters! They’re in the middle of the forest. Be alert! We need to help them.” I ordered.

We stealthily entered the forest. (It was one of the borders of Camp Phoenix) As we approached the source of the sound, we saw the monsters… not saw, felt. The surroundings became dead cold, every plant was surrounded by frost, and everything went black… like we’d just become blind.

“Dementors…” I whispered. “Prepare your wands. We can’t use swords here.”

 _“Expecto Patronum!”_ Charles, Gabriel, Silena and I shouted.

A silver wolf, the size of a rhino, appeared from my wand. Charles’ patronus was a mighty silver eagle. A silver horse went out of Gabriel’s wand. Silena conjured a huge silver otter.

The dementors scrambled away. Then I saw the people. But there’s something wrong… their faces were blurred!

“There are five of them.” I shouted at my friends. “Get one and take them to camp!”

I reached the hand of a girl, maybe the same age as me, and hurried her out of the woods towards the shield of the Camp.

As we approach the shield, two dementors appeared and blocked our way. They released my most fearful nightmares. The girl screamed. We felt being sucked (the dementor is sucking our life away).

“Paws!” I shouted to my patronus. “Little help here!”

My patronus ran towards us and jumped on the dementors. They tousled and flew away. We reached the shield.

 _“Armorium Passivum!”_ I shouted and ran towards it. (I casted that spell so the girl with me can pass through in case she wasn’t magical.)

We staggered on the grass, breathing heavily from the encounter.

“Thanks for saving me.” She said.

I looked at her and she gave me a blurred smile. It was familiar… like I had seen her before.

“What’s your name?” I asked. “Why are those dementors after you?”

“My name is–.”

A loud thug on the door woke me up in the morning. It was Clarisse. “Hey golden boy, time to wake up! It’s time to cook breakfast.”

Wow! She really wanted me to be the cook of this expedition!

“What could I cook for breakfast?” I asked her. “The only food to be cooked here was seafood, remember?”

“You better go out now.” She said. “We are on a river. You said you could make food grow fast right?”

I don’t remember telling that to her but I could really grow food swiftly only if there is a seed.

“I need some seed.” I said while changing my clothes.

“I got some seed,” she said.

“Great!” I exclaimed as I opened the door.

            We are now entering a river. It’s a bit clean and salmons swam around. Althea stood by the porch. She waved at me and I waved back. I got a pail from the kitchen and brought it near the river (I was still hoping that the fishes would jump so I could have an easy food). Salmons started jumping towards the pail but only a few had let themselves to be caught. Perhaps my luck only works much on the sea. The ship docked near a fertile land.

            I stepped out and chose a fertile soil. I placed the seeds there and blurted out some enchantments. Instantly, plants sprouted there and easily bore their fruits. In just minutes, the dead confederates were now busy gathering fruits.

“I wish to learn magic. It seemed to make life simple.” Althea said to me.

“Not if you’re half-god… my life is a bit complicated and dangerous now.” I answered.

“Don’t worry,” She touched my hand. “We’ll figure something out to make you accepted.”

I blushed and Clarisse saw it. She smirked and went back to the ship.

So our breakfast was consisted of salmon and fruits. I started to think about my dream. I don’t understand that dream because I have no memory about it. What is that all about and why are some of the people there have blurred faces? I wish that dream would continue so I could understand it further.

We stayed there until the afternoon. Clarisse became lighter to me and started to offer me sword trainings.

“I saw you. You were really a goner when using swords.” She exclaimed.

“It’s because the sword that was available were imbalanced in my hands.” I reasoned out.

“Well then, why not create one! You’re the only one that could chose or create the sword that could suite you.” She snarled.

Why didn’t I think of that before? I could use magic!

“Well, you have a point.” I agreed. I could do a sword that looks like Percy’s! I’ve got a wand that I bought from Ollivander’s (wand shop). I can use some ancient spell to turn that to sword whenever I need it… and with the wand perfect for me, the sword would definitely be balanced and I can now fight Clarisse and the others well!

“All I need is the appropriate spell.” I said to her.

Then I remembered the book given to me by Professor Trelawney. “The ancient book! I need to look at it.”

“Okay then, be sure to have a sword tomorrow or I swear I would cut you into pieces if you don’t have any single weapon!” Clarisse warned me.

“As if you could do that with me having magic, rusty brain!” I said and she immediately tried to grab me but failed because I had casted a charm.

I ran straight to my room, lock the door and started to look for the spell in my book.

            After hours of looking, I finally found a torn page. It looked like it was from a different book. Written there was a wand-changing spell. (Professor Trelawney knew that I would need it!)

After reading the instructions, I finally started to do the enchantment. I cut my arm and dropped my blood on the wand. While doing it, I casted some charms… _gyriste to ravdi mou se ena spathi… ourania pyrina chalkino evlogimeni me fos…_

The wand started to sparkle. It absorbed my blood and started to grow. After just seconds, it became a sword. It has an average double blade, maybe a meter long, with a leather-covered steel grip and blade of celestial bronze. On the side, the word FOS was etched – Greek for light.

It looked like a hologram because I can’t see it much. Maybe I did something wrong! I reached for it… upon contact, the sword solidified and I felt a tingling sensation on my arm. It started to glow with silver aura. It felt balanced and powerful! Stronger than a sword and felt like a wand! I tried to cast some spells and it worked! Wow!

After having my own sword, Althea and Clarisse took turns in training me… both were hard to fight with. They gasped when they saw my rapier.

We started melee fights. Ichnutae stood there and laughs every time I stumbled. I’m having a hard time but enjoyed it because I am feeling that they are not worried about me being a mortal god anymore.

After the duel, Althea taught me about the metal of my sword. Celestial bronze was Greek and was the rarest metal. It was mined from Mount Olympus and was forged to be weapons for the gods. She wondered why it glows silver…

“Maybe because of its name, Fos is light.” I said.

            We were silent for a few minutes then Althea started to ask me something.

            “So… you seem to find an associate.” She said.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Trent… you and him were half sorcerers. That’s why it’s no mystery you get along well.”

            “He told me he’s an outcast too.”

            “He was a friend of mine. Back when we were at Scotland.” She said but winced.

            Blood rushed on her face and it morphed into instant horror.

            “Althea? Is something wrong?” I asked. “And you came from Scotland?”

            “No, nothing’s wrong!” She panicky said. “I, I think I should go check on Clarisse.”

            “What? Wait!” But she already ran towards the captain’s quarters.

            I’ve got the feeling that she is hiding something from me. She and Trent were friends and they’ve been in Scotland? Why would she panic after saying that?

            I tried to talk to her the rest of the day but she seemed to be avoiding me. Maybe she doesn’t want to tell me that topic yet so I tried not to pursue it.


	12. An Instant Reunion

“So, what would be our plan?” I asked Clarisse as the sun starts to set.

“Well, we would just follow the coordinates Jackson has given us… and fight whenever there is an enemy.” She said.

“Wow, you are really a daughter of Ares.” I exclaimed.

Then some odd sounds and shouting stopped our conversation. It sounded like many monsters were attacking some kids.

A dead confederate ran towards us and said, “M’lady, a hydra was attacking two children and a Cyclops.”

“A Cyclops?” I exclaimed. “Are the children a girl and a boy?”

“Yes, sir.” The zombie answered.

“That could be Percy, Annabeth and Tyson!” I shouted to Clarisse.

“That’s impossible!” She said.

Then Ichnutae ran towards us to clarify my hunch.

“Well, let’s save them.” I asked Clarisse.

“Alright, alright!” she shouted. “Ready our weapons!” she shouted to the dead confederates.

            We started to approach them. I saw the hydra… it has more than seven heads! They were fighting it and I noticed a head on the other part of the area. That explains why it got many heads. The hydra was hissing and spitting acid at the demigods.

“There! Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!” Clarisse shouted.

Then an undead said, “They’re too close m’lady!”

“Damn the heroes!” She shouted. “Full steam ahead! Fire at will, Captain.” She commanded.

What? She’s going to kill Percy, Annabeth and Tyson.

“Wait! You’re going to hit them!” I said.

“Then use your magic to save them!” She snapped back.

Right! I focused to the three figure moving and ducking, then shouted _’Protego totalum!’_ A sphere of wind formed around each of them.

Then the weapon went BOOM and echoed from the river. There was a flash of light, a column of smoke and the Hydra exploded in front of them.

My shields vanished swiftly and I don’t know why so the blood and flesh of the Hydra splattered on their face. After that a sudden chill invaded me and made me fall. But it immediately left and I was able to stand again.

“Are you alright?” Clarisse said as Althea helped me stand up.

“Yeah,” I said. “Maybe the impact of the cannon affected me.”

“Then try not to do heroic stuffs again if you can’t manage it.”

What's happening? I never lose much strength for protective charms before! Are we really that weak in the mythical world?

            “Gross!” Annabeth shouted.

“Steamship!” yelled Tyson.

Annabeth and Percy looked at our direction. They looked tired and sleepless. They were carrying yellow duffel bags that were stained green – by the hydra’s blood.

“Losers,” Clarisse sneered. “But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard.”

“Hey guys! Sorry I had let you be exposed to that mess.” I said to them as they boarded the ship.

“So it’s you who created that ball of sphere.” Annabeth inquired. “Thanks.”

“You’re always welcome.” I smiled to them and conjured a spell that cleaned them.

“You’re in so much trouble,” Clarisse said to them.

Althea and I tried to tour them on the ship, though it didn’t look good to be explored. Each dark room was actually overcrowded with zombies. We showed them the coal bunker, the boilers and engine that groaned like it will explode any minute.

We went to the pilothouse and the weapons deck (Clarisse’s favorite). As the tour went on, the dead confederates stared at them like what they had done to me on the first time. Afterwards, I went straight to the kitchen to cook while they were continuing their ‘trip’.

            As I served dinner, the three launched at it like they had not eaten in decades.

“Whoa guys calm down,” I said with a laugh. “There are more of them in the kitchen but they might kill you if you eat like that.”

“You cooked these?” Percy asked. “They’re delicious!”

“Thanks, ever since Clarisse learned that I can cook, I became the chef here.” Then Clarisse entered the Captain’s quarters.

“Tantalus expelled you for eternity,” she told them smugly. “Mr D. said if any of you show your face at camp again, he’ll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV.”

“Did they give you this ship?” Percy asked.

“Course not, my father did.”

“Ares?”

Clarisse sneered. “You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That’s their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys would do anything I tell them, won’t you Captain?”

The captain stood behind her and stared at Percy, “If it means an end to this infernal war, ma’am, peace at last, we’ll do anything even to destroy anyone.”

Clarisse smiled. “Destroy anyone, I like that.”

I felt that something might happen. Was she going to asked them to kill my friends?

“Whoa!” I intercepted. “Why don’t you start eating? It will be awful if it gets cold.”

“Clarisse,” Annabeth said. “Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He’s got the coordinates and he’s heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters–”

“Good! I’ll blow him out of the water.” Clarisse snapped.

“You don’t understand,” Annabeth said. “We have to combine forces. Let us help you–”.

“No!” Clarisse pounded the table. “This is my quest, smart girl. Finally I get to be a hero, and you two will not steal my chance. Besides, I’m already good with Tom and Althea helping me.”

Wow! She was happy I’m helping her. She really was not as bad as I thought.

            “Where are your other cabin mates” Percy asked. “You were allowed to take one more friend with you.”

“They didn’t… I let them stay behind… to protect the camp.” She reasoned.

“You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn’t help you?” Percy asked.

“Shut up, Prissy! I don’t need them! Or you!”

“I’m here. I’m helping her.” Althea said.

“Clarisse,” Percy said, “Tantalus is using you. He doesn’t care about the camp. He’d love to see it destroyed. He is setting you up to fail.”

“No! I don’t care what the Oracle–” She stopped herself.

“What?” Percy asked. “What did the Oracle tell you?”

“Nothing.” Clarisse’s ears turned pink. “All you need to know is that I’m finishing this quest and you’re not helping. On the other hand, I can’t let you go.”

“So we’re prisoners?” Annabeth asked.

“Guests, for now.” Clarisse started to eat some smoked lobsters. “You could continue eating.”

She gestured Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. “Afterwards… Captain, you will take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they will not mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies.”

The whole supper was quite. The only sounds were the clanking of utensils and Tyson’s mouth. After dinner, I cleaned everything and organized them with a wave of my hand. Then the zombies dragged my friends to their room.

“Clarisse, why aren’t your other cabin mates with you? Why is Althea the only one that came with you?” I had asked the wrong thing.

Clarisse clenched her fist and tried to hit me but I somehow managed to dodge it.

“It’s not your business golden boy!” She snarled and left the room.

 

            I got a dream that night… again, I’m like a ghost. I’m inside Camp Phoenix’s council room. It was like a trial courtroom with the camp leader sitting on the head judge’s seat. The house leaders (the head of the four cabins), I (as the Marshal of the Phoenix Army), and the other influential people sat on the jury area.

            Some of the inhabitants of the camp were sitting on the audience area and on the accused area sat five people with blurred faces (they might be the people we rescued!) So this was a continuation of my first dream!

            “You, four demigods and a satyr are accused of trespassing the boundaries of Anglos. State your reasons.” Mr. Aaron said.

            The oldest among them stood. He was a 17-year-old boy with hair so black it looks purple. His face is still blurred so I can’t describe him more.

            “Vee, uhm, vee vere unintentionally brought here by the Chariot of Damnation; sir.” He answered.

            “Are you knowledgeable of the laws that prohibit you _or_ the Chariot from entering this region?”

            “N-no-no sir.”

            “Very well… we will be sending owls to the centers of the mythological world to remind them of Anglos’ borders and inhibitions. You will be banished outside the boundary to–,”

            “Please, sir! Vee can’t leave the borders. Cyclopes are vaiting for us outside. Vee, ve’ll be in danger!” He pleaded.

            “I am aware that you are a son of Athena, and you’re with the children of Ares and Apollo. But we cannot let anyone of your kind here. You are dangerous.”

            Suddenly, my figure stood up. I was wearing my Phoenix Army uniform. It was a typical royal military clothing that is colored black with pinned symbols.

            “Mr. Aaron, they are in danger. I can sense the presence of a pack of Cyclopes around the region’s borders. We can’t just banish them?!”

            “I am sorry, Marshal. But we can’t just permit their presence here. Especially after the incident…”

            What incident? I can’t even remember this council! But the dream me seems to understand. He thought for a while then said.

            “I will take responsibility of them. My army will put them under strict observance… and if you could, let us deal with those Cyclopes so these people could return to their homeland.”

            “Are, are you sure?” Mr. Aaron asked.

            “I swear to Lord Angle.” The dream me said.

            “Very well… those who approved the Marshal’s notion, raise your hands.”

            More than half raised their hands.

            “Then all is settled… the custody of the five mythical will be given to the Phoenix Army.” And he stood up.

Then the dream shifted… I was back in CSS Birmingham. I was sitting in the front part of the ship, talking to a creature which was half horse and half fish. I really don’t understand how I could talk to them.

“Master, it’s been long since we saw you. We cannot approach England because of a magic barrier but we could see once every month because your mother is bringing you near the sea.” The creature said.

I could remember that. Every month as the moon turns full, my mother would bring me to the sea near our camp and we would bathe there. Fishes would mostly swarm near me and I liked it. They make me feel safe.

“Do you know my father? Is he, is he Poseidon?” I asked.

“You will know everything when the time comes. But be warned, something will happen as you woke up. Be prepared and you could save some lives.” It said.

“What?” But before I could clarify things; an alarm broke and rung around the ship.

The captain’s gravelly voice echoed: “All hands on deck. Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?”

I stood up and ran straight outside. The sky was overcast and the air was hazy and humid. The engine started to groan as the ship went faster.

I heard Tyson muttered, “Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water.”

That was not good news. So those half-horse half fish things really told me the truth, my second dream was a real warning! Then I noticed something. On the north, huge mass of rock rose out of the sea. It looked like an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. A few distance on south of that, a storm is brewing. The sky and the sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

            “Hurricane?” Annabeth asked.

“No,” Clarisse said. “Charybdis.”

What! The whirlpool-type monster that sucked everything that comes close to it?

“Are you crazy?” Annabeth and I said in unison.

“Only way into the Sea of Monsters.Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla.” Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs.

“What do you mean the only way?” Percy asked. “The sea is wide open! Just sail around them.”

Clarisse rolled her eyes. “Don’t you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you have to sail to the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them.”

“What about the Clashing Rocks?” Annabeth said. “That’s another gateway. Jason used it.”

“I can’t blow apart rocks with my cannons.” Clarisse said. “Monsters, on the other hand…”

“You are crazy,” Annabeth decided.

“I could defend us.” I said. “With a shield spell… only if this boat could withstand the terrain that we are about to travel to.”

“I bet not...” Tyson said nervously.

“Watch and learn.” Clarisse turned to the captain. “Set course for Charybdis!”

“Aye, m’lady”. The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled and the ship began to pick up speed.

“Clarisse,” Percy said. “Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn’t that the story”

“And spits it back out again, yeah.”

“What about Scylla?” Percy asked.

“She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship.” Clarisse said.

“Choose Scylla them,” Percy said. “Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past.”

“No!” Clarisse insisted. “If Scylla doesn’t get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she is too high to make a good target. My cannons can’t shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We’re going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!”

She said it with such relish I am starting to believe her. The engine hummed. Althea stood beside me while clutching her sword.

            The ship continues to heat up. A few more hours in that speed and we would be cooked! As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.

Undead sailors calmly went about their business in the spar deck. I guess they had been used to losing before so this didn’t bother them. Or maybe they weren’t afraid of being destroyed because they already died. So the greatest problem will be for us living ones. Annabeth and Percy talked about a ‘thermos’ full of wind. Wait, there is such a thing like that?

“What about controlling the water?” she asked. “You’re Poseidon’s son. You’ve done it before.”

That’s a great idea… Percy closed his eyes and tried to calm the sea.

After about a minute, he opened his eyes and said: “I – I can’t.”

“We need a backup plan” Annabeth said. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Annabeth was right,” Tyson said. “Engine’s no good.”

I called Clarisse. “Clarisse! Maybe we could go the Scylla? Our ship will not be able to stand this current!”

But before Clarisse could answer, the monster sucked with a mighty roar. The ship lurched forward and Percy was thrown to the deck. We were now in the whirlpool.

“Oh crap, it’s too late.” I muttered.

“Full reverse!” Clarisse screamed. The sea churned around us, waves crashed over the deck.

The ship felt very hot now. “Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!”

Dead confederates rushed back and forth. The ship tried to reverse but we kept on sliding toward the center of the vortex.

A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking and his beard was on fire. “Boiler room is overheating, ma’am! She’s going to blow!”

“Well, get down there and fix it!” Clarisse shouted.

“Can’t!” the sailor yelled. “We’re vaporizing in the heat.”

Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. “All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!”

            “We’re going too fast,” the captain said grimly. “Prepare yourself for death.”

“No!” Tyson bellowed. “I can fix it.”

Clarisse looked at him uneasily. “You?”

“He’s a Cyclops” Annabeth said. “He’s immune to fire, and knows mechanics.”

“Go!” yelled Clarisse.

“Tyson, no!” Percy grabbed his arm. “It’s too dangerous!”

He patted Percy’s hand. “Only way, brother.” His expression was determined – confident. “I will fix it. Be right back.”

“I’ll come with you!” I said. “I know a spell to ease the boiler while you’re fixing it.”

“No, you’re not immune to fire!” Althea said.

“I have magic remember?” I answered her.

“Right… but be careful–.”

“We don’t have much time. Go, now!” Clarisse yelled and we went inside.

As we enter, the whole room seemed to be a microwave. I conjured a spell to protect us.

“No need to protect me, I can take the fire.” Tyson said.

We went straight to the boiler. It was smoking like crazy! The whole engine groaned louder here.

“ _Glacius aero!_ ” I said and a series of wind hit the room. The air became chilly and the engine seemed to cool down a bit.

Then Tyson started his repairs. He does his repairs like a pro! After about just a minute, the engine started to sound stronger and steadier.

“Tom, I need help in repairing this bolt!” Tyson shouted.

“Okay, _reparo!_ ” the bolt repaired swiftly.

“Thanks.”

After a few more tweaks, the engine roared back to a great state.

“You did it!” I said.

“We need to stay, in order to maintain the stability.” Tyson said.

“Okay. I’ll maintain the temperature.” I said.

Then the ship was pushed away. We were thrown backward. The engine groaned to instability as the ship spun.

“We need to repair it again.” Tyson said.

“We can’t,” I said. “It’s now beyond repair. The hull is breaking apart!”

Then a commotion sounded above.

“Scylla!” I shouted.

“Must-repair-the-engine!” Tyson shouted.

Then the engine exploded. “ _Protego maxima! Protego totalum!_ ” I shouted and a double sphere wind engulfed us both.

The CSS Birmingham exploded around us. The shocked sent chills throughout my body. I managed to hold on for a few seconds and then I blacked-out.


	13. I Rode a Sea Horse to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young mortal god traveled through the Sea of Monsters with his Cyclopes friend. He got face to face with an immortal during their stop over at an island. Is this what the prophecy has implied?

The shield had lost too fast. The fire blazed around us and I felt the burns. Tyson lay unconscious as we sunk. I felt many burns and cuts around my body and blood is flowing too fast. ‘Am I gonna die?’ I asked myself.

Then as water flows towards us; my wounds started to heal. ‘This is impossible! How could water heal me?’ But I am too spent to continue thinking. The last thing I saw were two half-horse-half-fish creatures swimming towards us then I blacked out again.

            When I gained consciousness, we were in the surface beyond the gates of the Sea of Monsters. I could see the wreckage of the ship beside us. The CSS Birmingham is crumpled like a paper and some of its parts are still blazing with fire.

Tyson is still unconscious. We were riding the creatures in my dream!

“So it’s you guys!” I said.

“Hi boss!” The one I’m riding said.

“You, you can talk?” I asked.

Well, I knew that I can talk to horses because I had talked to some when I was a Camp Phoenix and during the chariot races at Camp Half-Blood… but even these ones that are half fish? Oh geez.

“Yes, but only some could understand us.”

“So, what did the people call you?” I asked.

“We are hippocampi, plural for hippocampus.” The creature said.

“Wow, you mean like the part of the brain responsible for logical thought?” I exclaimed.

“We don’t know that boss.” The other hippocampus said.

“Sorry.”

Then I remembered my friends. “Are my friends okay? Where’s Althea?”

“Whoa! Easy, boss. We swam around and found two boats escaping the wreck. The first one has a boy and a girl. The second one has two girls, both with red hair.” It explained.

“That’s them! We need to find Percy, Annabeth, Althea and Clarisse. We also need to find Ichnutae. Tyson is not waking up yet?” I looked at him.

The rainbow-colored hippocampus looked at Tyson pleadingly. “Master, wake up!”

“I’ll help,” I conjured my wand and pointed it to Tyson. “ _Rennervate._ ”

And Tyson woke up.

“Rainbow!” He shouted as he saw the hippocampus he was riding.

“So you have met before.” I inquired.

“Yes… where’s Percy and Annabeth?” He asked.

“I don’t know. We had separated because of the explosion.” I answered.

“Oh, we need to find them.”

“Yes, we could scavenge useful stuffs from the wreck. Let’s find whatever we could use. After that, we’ll need to go to the coordinates of Polyphemus’s island.” I said.

Tyson looked at my hippocampus. “And who is this one.” He said.

“I, I don’t have a name.” The hippocampus muttered sadly.

“Then let me call you Aqueon.” I said to him and he neighed happily.

“Yeah I got a name! Thanks boss.”

We swam around the destroyed ship and looked for useful stuffs. I saw my bag floating near the broken metal parts. I picked it up. All my stuffs are still there. After getting other supplies, we started to sail through the Sea of Monsters.

            “Where are we?” Tyson asked after minutes of silence.

“32 degrees, 44 minutes north, 75 degrees, 7 minutes west.” I said immediately.

Then I shook my head. “Whoa. How did I know that?”

Tyson shrugged and the two hippocampi looked at each other. I think they were thinking of something that they don’t want to share.

“Well, we knew where we are. With Percy’s coordinates, I guess we are near the location of Polyphemus.” We continued to swim southwest.

            I was confused… How did I know our location? It was like I have a built-in GPS inside me. I can see small islands around us and we were miles east from the coast of Florida. After about an hour, I heard a loud grumble.

“Sorry, I am really hungry.” Tyson said as he massaged his stomach.

“Okay, big guy we must find land and cook you some seafood.”

“Yipee!”

We swam for about fifteen minutes then Aqueon spotted a land. “Boss! There’s a land on your west.”

There was an island, but it was flooded. Trees that I don’t know grew around the island. They were submerged into the flooded land. The flood is clear though; and the land underneath it was filled with roots.

On the center of the island stood a mighty palace… it was adorned with sea elements.

“Wow that was a great island. Spooky yet we need to eat or I’ll be weak.” I said as we docked.

            I asked the hippocampi to feed for themselves as I casted a spell to create some dry land. As I make the land grew so it will be out of the water, an earthquake broke. The surroundings were then filled with an angry but sweet voice.

“Who dares to alter my paradise?” The woman asked.

“So-sorry milady. We just need some dry land to cook.” I said.

Then the water in front of us grew and formed a human figure. It started to solidify to form a woman. She was like in middle adulthood with white complexion. On her forehead, two gray wings were in place. I guess that was just a decoration on her head. Her hair was adorned with sea shells and her ‘dress’ looked like the skin of the hippocampi.

“I am Tethys and I do not allow–,” She was shocked when she saw me. “Ohh! A mortal god… It’s been long since I last saw one of your kind.”

“I, I really beg for your forgiveness for ‘damaging’ your paradise.” I said.

I got the feeling that she was planning something… and it’s going to be bad for me and Tyson.

“Never worry my dear.” She said. She waved her hand and the sprouted land submerged again. “But I must invite you and your, er, friend.” She said as she eyed Tyson with some disgust. “And I will not take no for an answer or I will turn you into eels!” She warned.

Originally, I was immune to magic, thanks for my mother… but only from Olympian magic. Unfortunately, she was a Titan and I am vulnerable to her. We got no choice so we followed her.

“I sense something bad.” Tyson whispered.

“Yeah, I can feel it too.” I said.

            We were led into the woods. Surprisingly, the woods that covered the palace were just thin. A garden full of beautiful swamp or pond plants surrounds the palace. Most trees in the garden were mangrove ones but they seemed bewitched to bear fruits and flowers. The garden was really a paradise… a flooded paradise!

The palace was a three story mansion made of marble and corals. It was snowy white and the doors and windows were decorated with sea stones and corals. As we enter the building, water embraced our bodies. The palace is filled with water! I panicked at first because I thought I’m gonna drown; but then I could breathe!

“Well, well, well… I guess you do not know your father. Does he tend to forget you so he’ll not be humiliated by what he had spawned?” Tethys said mockingly. “Don’t worry my dear. Olympian gods were really like that. They’re too irresponsible to even receive their children.”

I frowned. “Sorry milady… but you must’ve talked too general. Not all gods forget their children–,”

“Yes, they tend to remember them when they had done a great thing. But if they remained mediocre, they will remain forgotten.” She gestured us to the living room.

The whole house was filled with water so we swam in order to move. Fortunately, the water seemed to be enchanted so wherever we want to go, it will carry us there. We sat on a fish-patterned couch.

The room was like a typical living room in a mansion, except that it was submerged in water. The couches, tables and chairs there were of sea-themed. A chandelier was placed above. It contains luminous sea jelly fishes and coral decorations.

Tethys swam to a room that must be the kitchen. After several minutes, she went back with manta rays carrying the dishes. Each dish was engulfed in a bubble filled with air so it will not get wet. After the manta rays lowered the dishes on the table, they left and the water on the living room lowered down. It has decreased in altitude so the food will not be wet but maintained its presence so our feet will still be submerged. I guess Tethys doesn’t want to leave the water.

            Tyson cautiously eat the shrimp dish. I ate the crab sautéed in coconut milk. We ate slowly because we do not know what the food contains.

“Oh, I did not put anything unusual to the food. You may enjoy yourself,” she said as she helped herself with some lobster sticks.

I looked at Tyson who is fighting the urge to attack the food.

“It’s okay big guy. The food’s safe.” I said and he smiled as he started to launch at the food. I too started to eat in the normal way that I would do.

“Such a great etiquette, Thomas…” Tethys remarked. “I bet that you did not grow up at Camp. The people there are really rude and careless… just like their parents.”

What the heck! Is she really continuing to mock the name of the gods in front of me?

“Uhmm, sorry for being rude; but I can’t stand with the fact that you’re mocking the gods, milady.” I said.

“Why do you keep on defending them? By course of history, they’ve been very selfish! You don’t know how they had become unfair to me and to my husband. Fortunately he had come into power as the Lord of Time stirs. We can now have our revenge!” She said.

“What? You mean Lord Kronos is stirring?” I asked, shocked.

“Of course… and after him come the other Titans. When the Olympians fall, the world will be free from ignorance. Many half-bloods believe this so they are helping us. And you should help too.” She said.

She’s trying to convince me on helping the Titans? And they are stirring already. I’ve got knowledge about the Titans. During their rule, the world is in chaos and the humans were captivated. If the Titans are stirring, then the world will be back in the dreadful state like in the past! I guess we need to leave now… I need to go back to camp to warn Lord Dionysus.

“Uhmm milady, I think we should leave now.” I stood up and Tyson copied me. “We still need to find our friends and–,”

“Oh no, you’re not leaving.” Tethys said as she stands up, the water rising to fill the room again. “You don’t understand, Thomas. The gods need to be replaced.”

“I don’t think so milady. The gods may be too ignorant yet they are essential in order for the mortals to survive.” I said.

“You’re kind had helped us in history. Yet you will not be like them!” She was getting angry now. Multiple whirlpools sprouted around us.

“So-sorry milady. But I must stay in the side of the gods.” I said,

“Stay with them! They wanted you to be killed! Help us and you’ll be a part of a new age where your kind will be accepted.  However, if you will not help us… I better kill you so you will not be able to aid those humiliating gods.” With that, mermaids sprouted from the water.

They were women with silky hairs and tails of a sword fish. They have weapons ranging from spears to bow and arrows made of corals.

“Now make your decision.” Tethys said.

We’re trapped. If I made my allegiance… wait, I can’t do that! But if I will not, Tyson and I will be in great danger. Tyson jumped from his chair beside me.

“We need to fight these fish people?” Tyson asked with his fist clenched.

Tethys laughed. “You think you can beat my mermaids? You’re in the water. This is my domain!”

Yes, she is a sea goddess. But she told me that I was Poseidon’s son; well, that’s not what she exactly said but she gave a clue. If that’s true, this could also be my realm!

I focused myself. With a sudden tug in my stomach, I willed the water to leave the room. Then the water started to lessen. Tethys was shocked.

“You are really a son of Poseidon… a mortal god of the sea. I’ve always wanted to care for one.” She remarked dreamily. “Sadly I’ll need to destroy you.”

She waved her hand and the water level stopped decreasing. It was now below our knees. She waved her hand again… nothing happened. She looked at me, confused. I guess I’m a bit more powerful than her. I could still feel like I am a part of the water.

“I guess it preferred to follow me than you.” I said.

“Argh! You will regret this mortal god!” She shouted and the mermaids started to attack us.

The first three attacked us with arrows. I commanded the water to protect us. A huge sphere of water formed around me and Tyson. The arrows bounced away from it.

“Wow! You’re a son of Poseidon too. You’re also my brother!” Tyson exclaimed.

“Yeah, I guess. Yet you need to help me fight these mermaids or else we will not know if I am really a son of Poseidon.” I said as more arrows hit the sphere.

As each arrow bounced away, a slight chill invades my body. I guess I will not be able to hold on. With that I willed the water to compress around the sphere. My plan was to make an explosion of water so the mermaids will be thrown away. But it was hard because we’re under attack and the mermaids were now throwing spears at us.

From time to time, some sudden force would invade the water and I know that it was Tethys. Then I tried to reach with my will power and some spell. “ _Expulso!_ ” and the water exploded throwing the mermaids and Tethys towards the kitchen. The water decreased and we ran towards the exit.

“Wow! You’re powerful!” Tyson exclaimed.

I really didn’t realize that I have that power. At the same time I felt hurt. My father was Poseidon yet he did not do anything to tell me. I’m starting to feel resentful but I know in myself that it was not the right thing.

We are already at the garden when some creatures blocked our way. They were half hound and half fish! They formed a line to block us. Tethys appeared behind us with her mermaids.

“You will never escape the true goddess of the sea! I will call Oceanus to attack your father’s lair and you will not be able to do anything about it.” She said.

“But I can still give you a second chance. You could just say sorry and pledge your allegiance to Lord Kronos. We could use a mortal god like you to defeat the gods.” She continued.

We’re really trapped. I am already weak and I know that Tyson will not stand a chance against these creatures. I felt a sudden urge to do what she wants but then I thought more of it… I just can’t!

“Nope… lady Tethys. No matter what happens, my allegiance will be to the gods of Olympus!” I said.

“Then die with your allegiance!” she shouted angrily.

The ‘fish pups’, as Tyson called them, started to pounce. I conjured my wand and it transformed to Fos. Upon seeing it, they scrambled away as if the aura is hurting them.

“I had never seen a weapon like that.” Tethys remarked. “If you died, can I keep it?”

The mermaids charged with their javelins. I used the tricks I learned with Clarisse and Althea. I side stepped as a javelin flew on my left. I strike a mermaid on its side. The creature wailed in pain and exploded into silver mist. The others stopped… they were stunned. Even Tethys was shocked to see what my weapon could do.

“Mermaids, stand down.” She said. “I’ll fight him myself. You could attack that Cyclops if you like.”

Tethys stretched her arm and a sphere of water floated. It turned into a bow.

“Let’s see how powerful you are… against a Titan!” She plucked the bow and three iced arrows shot toward me.

I deflected them with my sword and charged. As I struck my sword to her, she shielded herself with her own sword. ‘Where did the sword came from?’ We fight in melee – sword to sword. With a sudden slicing motion, she pushed me and I hit a marble statue.

Her sword boiled and turned into a javelin. Her weapon was changing! She threw it at my direction. I rolled a bit late and the blade sliced through my upper arm… golden blood flowed.

“Hahaha, you can never defeat me young demigod. I am more powerful than you!” She shouted.

I stood up but was hit my three arrows. I looked up and Tethys has her bow again. The arrows hit my arms and pinned me to the statue. I tried not to cry with the pain.

“Aww. Can’t you stand the acidic water?” She said as she approached me. Her bow boiled and turned into a sword. “You are a great loss, Thomas. You should’ve cooperated earlier.”

She was about to strike but something stopped her. Suddenly the water around the garden flowed away. The island started to dry up. Every mangrove trees and sea plants withered.

“What’s happening?” Tethys asked.

With a sudden swoosh, the sea struck the island. The whole place became wretched as the palace broke down. The sea creatures disintegrated upon being hit by the water and Tethys was thrown away. I tried to create a sphere of protection for me and Tyson but I guess it was not necessary.

The water did not hit me or Tyson. It seemed like the water is protecting us! The sea calmed down as we stood in the only two places that were not attacked by the waves. Some saltwater flowed to heal me and the arrows melted away. I saw Tyson sitting near the wrecked palace, he has no wounds but he is exhausted.

Tethys lay in the ruins of her palace. “H-how did you do that?”

I really don’t know how I did that. In fact, I am not even sure if I am the one who did that.

Then Tethys gasped. Tyson looked at me; he was shocked but was smiling. When I look up, a glowing green trident was swirling above me.

“Yup, Lady Tethys… I am the son of Poseidon.” I said.

She sneered and started to vanish. “Your father may have accepted you… he may have now been protecting you… yet that would not take long. When Lord Kronos came back to power, you and you’re gods will be sent to Tartarus! Remember this, Thomas Williams… you now possess my curse. Whenever the moon turned gray, you will not just lose your magical power but also your power over the sea. We will meet again.”

A chilly air hit us and I knew that she was saying the truth. Now, I’ve got two curses with me.

“So you’re my brother too?” Tyson asked.

“Yes Tyson, yes I am.”

I stared at the island: the trees and plants are uprooted, the mansion is turned into rubble… the paradise is destroyed. I felt a sudden surge of guilt, ‘who am I to destroy this place’?

Tyson stood up and said: “We better find Rainbow and Aqueon.”

“Wait.” I said.

I stood up and rummage on my pack. It contains my book, some clothes, some money… and the pouch! I opened the pouch and five golden seeds fell to my hands.

“What is that, brother?” Tyson asked.

“It’s a mystical seed. Trent gave it to me. He said it will heal any destroyed place…” I said as I dug up a hole.

I put a seed on the hole and put some dirt on it. We waited for a bit but nothing seemed to happen.

“Uhmm, what was supposed to happen?” Tyson asked.

“It was supposed to revive a destroyed place. I felt guilty on destroying this beautiful place so I thought it was just right to–,”

Then the island shook. Golden mist grew from the place where I planted the seed. It grew and grew like an enormous plant and started to engulf the whole island with its vine-like body.

Tyson and I backed up until we are at the shore. The golden-mist-vine-plant had covered the whole island in just a few minutes. Then, as it covered the last rubble of an archway beside us… the plant glowed brightly and evaporated.

We covered our eyes as the plant glows and when the light subsided, we gasped in awe. The whole island has been revived as if no disastrous wave has destroyed it!

“Whoa! The seed did it!” I shouted.

“Yay! Can I have one of those?” Tyson asked.

“Not now brother. When the right time comes I’ll lend you some.” I said.

And we sat there waiting for Rainbow and Aqueon while the seawater starts to flood the island again.


	14. I Befriended Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought lady Tethys was the only immortal that I would meet... boy, I was sooo wrong!

The hippocampi found us after they had swam around the whole island. They told us about the sea looking very angry then it started to attack the island.

They started to wonder why the island is still in perfect shape so Tyson told the creatures everything. They looked at me and asked forgiveness for not telling me the truth that I am a son of Poseidon. I’m not angry at them. In fact, I was really happy to see them… happy that we’re now leaving Tethys’s lair.

We continued to sail as I now feel that we’re getting near Polyphemus’ island. I wished that we will not meet any powerful being for now. I felt too spent that I guess I will not be able to cast any spell yet.

            After the incident with Tethys, and thanks to her, I now felt that I am one with the sea. Lady Tethys may be bad but she has been described by people as lovely. Maybe she was just resentful because of what had happened to her husband. I cannot blame her for that but I cannot let her harm the Western Civilization either. I just hope that she would understand the importance of the Olympian gods to the mortals and to the balance of everything.

            The water, as I felt, was loyal to my father yet a force seemed to be influencing it. I can tell that I don’t have all the authority over it and so is my father. The Sea of Monsters was governed by a more ancient and stronger force.

            We continued sailing. From time to time, we would see many unusual animals near the surface. There were giant squids, angler fishes and many other ancient sea creatures that are floating over the surface. Aren’t they supposed to be under the depths of the ocean?

We also saw wreckages of ships, submarines and planes on some areas. So here is the place where the lost vehicles go. The Sea of Monsters is the Bermuda Triangle… or maybe that’s Charybdis.

            After several minutes, we came upon an island. It seems to be normal so we decided to dock and rest. Tyson gathered some firewood while I catch some fish. As the sun sets, our stomachs were full and we had some rest. We made camp and stayed for the night.

            I took the first watch as Tyson started to snore. The island was peaceful… and that made me more nervous. If you’re in this kind of world, a sudden peace in an unknown area might be dangerous… like a deadly trap.

Then some shouting rang from the other side of the island. Tyson jumped awake who shouted peanut butter.

            “Who are shouting? Is there some party?” Tyson said while rubbing his eyes.

“No big guy. I guess something’s going on back there.” And we walk around to investigate.

I conjured Fos (my sword) while Tyson created a huge club from a nearby willow tree. As we crept closer, we found a campfire, a huge ship, some pirates and a lady. There were a dozen pirates around the campfire who were insanely drinking and laughing. The ship was unlike any other ship, it was made of glowing wood! The lady was weirder because she was glowing brighter than the ship.

            She was like a typical lady that you see in the busy streets of New York. She has dark hair encircled with laurels and ivory-colored skin. She wore a typical office lady uniform on some prestigious firms in the city. You could see weakness in her as if she was injured but I cannot see any cuts or bruises. Something gold was pouring from her back.

I look over at Tyson. “We need to rescue her. She was injured… I guess.”

“Okay, I’m gonna crush those old pirates?” He asked.

“Yeah, you could.” I said.

            Tyson and I charged the pirates. They were shocked for a moment but reacted immediately. They drew their swords and attacked. If you’re fighting with a dozen mortal pirates by yourself, you won’t stand a chance… But if you’re fighting them with a Cyclops, then you’ll definitely win.

Tyson roared and swept five pirates in just one smack. I came in melee fight with two more but Tyson is the one who took care of the others. In just seconds, the pirates were all down.

            We approached the lady who gained consciousness. “Are you alright, miss?”

“Yes, thank you.” She said.

We untied her and were shocked to see two wounds on her back. The wounds looked fresh and they seemed like something was detached from them. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed out of it. I tried to cure it with my wand but the wound won’t close so I just conjured some gauze and wrapped her wound.

            “Are, are you a goddess?” I asked as I gave her some nectar.

“Of course I am!” She shouted while trying to stand up. “I guess it’s hard to identify me without my wings and my chariot. But how about this, could you identify me with these?”

She picked up something from the sand… it was a crown made out of golden bay leaves. “Oh, you deserve these for winning.”

She waved her hand and two golden wreaths made from bay leaves appeared. She gave them to me and Tyson. “Congratulations for winning the fight.”

            I tried to scan my memories about my mother’s teachings about gods and goddesses. Wings, wreaths made from Laurels, chariot, winning, Laurel crown… she’s definitely…

            “Are you Lady Nike? Goddess of Victory.” I asked her.

She beamed at me. “How wonderful of you to recognize me! Yes I am the goddess of victory.”

“But why are you here and why are you taken captive by these pirates?” I asked.

She frowned and tried to remember. “I was having this quarrel with my brother Kratos when Zelus, my other brother, sneaked at my back and cut my wings!” She touched her wounds as if remembering the pain. “Kratos then captured my chariot and… I lost consciousness.”

            “Why would they do that?” I asked her. “Gods aren’t supposed to steal other’s powers.”

“They didn’t steal my powers… just my stuffs. They’re just envious because I’m faster than them… but now, I am weak because I lost my wings and my chariot. Could you help me find my stuff?” she asked.

“Sure, we will find it for you.” I said.

“But beware young mortal god, Kratos is the god of strength and Zelus is the god of rivalry. They were strong and you cannot defeat them easily.” She warned.

“We will crush them!” Tyson said. “They should not hurt ladies.”

“Thank you Tyson. I shall come with you… I’ll aid you in fighting my brothers.”

“Where can we find them milady?” I asked her.

She concentrated. “They were in the ruins of Circe’s island.”

“How could we go there? We don’t have one more fish pony!” Tyson said.

I looked at the ship and had some crazy idea. “Tyson, Lady Nike… do you want to sail a pirate ship? Argh!”

“Yay! We will sail a pirate ship!” Tyson clapped. Lady Nike laughed and gestured us to go on with my plan.

            The ship was not as magical as I had thought. The shiny wood covering the whole ship was just the unusual. It was tough, like diamond. However, the remaining parts of the ship were just like the normal pirate ship that you could see.

As we stepped on the ship I felt something. I don’t know what it is but somehow I synced with the ship. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ship, feeling the waves as it hit the side of the boat. Then I enchanted, “ _Audi me, vas in mari_!” Ropes on the sails started to tighten, the canvasses unfurled and the pulleys creaked.

Tyson clapped and Lady Nike asked something. “Tom, how can you do this?”

But I did not answer. I was afraid I may lose my connection to the boat so I focused further and willed the sails to rise and the rudder to turn. The ship lurched away from the dock and we sailed towards Circe’s Island.

            The ship was like a part of me, like a body part. Whichever direction I want to go, the ship would obey. I now opened my eyes and saw that we were now sailing through the darkness of the night. With an uneasy feeling, I know where we should go. I got a perfect bearing and a great ship with me.

            After about an hour, we reached Circe’s island. We docked and were shocked when we saw the place. It was in complete chaos, totally abandoned. The buildings were burning, the pools were littered, the chairs and tables were broken. It was like a storm had hit the resort. As we got nearer to the center of the resort, we saw light. We crept closer to the light until we saw the golden chariot and a pair of wings tied with it.

Lady Nike clenched her fist as she saw her wings. “If I got my wings back, I swear that I will punish them!”

            Two men appeared from the remnants of a building beside the chariot. The first one must be Kratos. He has a dark complexion with small dark brown eyes. His hair was colored black and was messed up like he had just woken up.  He radiated the aura of strength and boastfulness. He was the same as the wrestlers in WWE, except that he got a pair glowing golden wings like Lady Nike.

The other one was smaller in size but taller compared to Kratos; he is obviously strong too. He has green tinted black hair and greenish eyes. His body was leaner, more like and swimmer’s body. He must be Zelus. Compared to his brother, he was more intelligent looking. He too has a pair of golden wings.

            Lady Nike suddenly stood up and approached the two. “Kratos, Zelus! How dare you steal my wings and my chariot?” She shouted.

Kratos and Zelus were shocked but they regained their composure swiftly. They jumped on the chariot and commanded the pegasi to fly.

Before they could take off, I casted a spell to them. _“Immobulus!”_ And the pegasi froze. Kratos and Zelus looked at me angrily.

“Ahh, I forgot to introduce you to my saviors!” Nike said triumphantly. “Kratos, Zelus… this is Tom and that is Tyson.” She pointed at me and Tyson who appeared with his fists balled.

            “So, little sister… you’ve brought mortals to help you!” Zelus said.

“Yeah, you’ve brought weaklings. They are easy to crush. I can kill them with my bare hands” Kratos said as he bared his teeth to us.

“No, I could defeat them with just one hand.” Zelus exclaimed.

“Nah, I’m better than you Zelus.” Kratos said as he displayed his weapon.

“Really? Don’t you display Kataklysmos in them?” Zelus shouted calmly as he flashed his own weapon.

“Ah, the weak Idiotita…” Kratos chuckled.

“They’re not just mortals, Tom was a mortal god.” Nike said mockingly.

Zelus and Kratos were stunned. They looked at me intently to clarify Nike’s words. In that moment, I saw some fear in their eyes.

“Very well… you want your things back sister? Let’s settle this with a fight. Kratos and me against your guests. The price will be your wings and the golden chariot. Winner takes all.” Zelus said.

“That’s unfair… you cannot die!” Nike said.

“Oh right.” Zelus said and he talked to Kratos.

            “Uhmm, Lady Nike. We cannot defeat these guys. They’re gods!” I pleaded to the goddess.

“Don’t worry Tom. I shall give you my blessing. You will be victorious! My brothers made their greatest mistakes for giving me pranks. I’ll never allow them to win, AGAIN!” She said that and a golden aura escaped her.

“Why don’t you get your stuffs then?” I inquired.

She showed a sad look. “In my family, Tom; everything must be fought on to settle a quarrel. I would fight them myself but I was a weak as a mortal.”

“Okay, we’ll do our best.”

She beamed at me and I realized something. I had just befriended victory! Sadly I’ll die without enjoying its benefits…

            Zelus then called our attention. “How about we play the game in your camp? Capture the flag… But in this case, you’ll capture the wings and the chariot. You need to have two objects with you that we would capture.”

I know about the mechanics of the capture the flag: there will be two bases divided by a margin line. The goal is to do everything to bring the flag from the enemy base towards the ally base. And that means _everything!_ But I had not yet played the game! And we will fight against the gods… that would be suicide.

Lady Nike approached me. “Will you play Capture the Wings and Chariot?”

I tried not to laugh on the name of the game. “Yes milady, we would play it.”

She smiled and walked towards her brothers.

            “My crown and that ship would be our flag.” Lady Nike said as she points at the ship that we used to sail to the island.

How are we supposed to protect a ship from the enemies and how are they supposed to bring that to their base? Well, they’re gods! Nothing’s impossible with them.

“The _Aurea Gaza_! Very well,” Zelus said.

He snapped his fingers and the wings, the chariot, Nike’s crown and the ship – which was called The Aurea Gaza – vanished. Afterwards, two flags appeared in each of our side. Their flags were colored red with the drawings of the wings and the chariot on it. Ours were blue with the sketches of the crown and The Aurea Gaza. Now this could be fair!

            “Same mechanics but maiming and murder are allowed here.” Zelus said.

“Yeah. Let’s start the game and squish these younglings!” Kratos shouted.

He radiated so much energy. He raised his weapon but Lady Nike snapped her finger. Kataklysmos vanished from Kratos’s hand.

Kratos glared at the goddess. “Hey! Give me back my sword!”

“You’re sword is indestructible. And this was one punishment for your pranks.” Nike said.

Kratos tried to charge for Nike but she glowed in bright gold.

Kratos backed away but sneered. “Fine! I’ll just crush them with my bare hands. Right, that should do it.”

 Thank the goddess! The legend says that Kataklysmos was indestructible by normal swords. It will be hard for me and Tyson to deal with such sword. Now that the sword is temporarily out of the god’s side, we could stand a chance to win. But I still need to settle something unfair.

“You need to decrease your power on the game. So we would be even.” I said to them.

“What do you mean?” Zelus asked. “Kratos lost his sword already! Do you want my Idiotita to vanish to?”

“It is already unfair that you were immortals but we cannot do anything about that. So we should decrease your abilities particularly teleportation. Swear to the river Styx that you will not teleport while playing the game. And there will be no hard feelings if you lost… no curses.” I said.

I had enough curse for angering the immortals. I just want to help Lady Nike but I don’t want two more gods after me.

Zelus laughed and Kratos copied him. “We will lose against you two? Impossible! Very well, I swear to the River Styx that we will abide by your terms. Happy now? Because you’re gonna lose your life soon.”

            Tyson and I went to the other side of the island. We put the flags between two rocks. Tyson created some traps while I casted protection spells around the stone and the flag. We’re gonna need as much magic and defense as possible. Tyson volunteered to do the defense while I attack the other flags. We don’t have much time left to plan things so we’ll improvise.

            So this will be the terrain of the Capture the Flag. Our base is located at a high hill covered with trees and rocks. South of our base was the ruins of Circe’s resort – our battleground. Further south was the rocky and sandy terrains of the shoreline. That’s Kratos and Zelus’s base. I could see their red flags shimmering above the largest rock on the shore. They were near the ocean, which would be great for me. Lady Nike was on the highest building of the resort. She would be our sole audience.

            Then the conch horn sounded. I saw Zelus as he ran towards our direction. I ran south to face him. As I exited the woods, I saw Zelus standing beside a ruined fountain.

“What took you so long? I thought you already gave up.” He mocked.

I sneered at him. “Drop the words… let’s just fight.” I said as I summon Fos.

            Zelus charged. He cleaved downward at my head but it was deflected by the wind. He was stunned.

“How did that–.” He tried to ask but I willed the wind to catapult me for an air strike.

I don’t know how I had influenced the wind but I got no time to think about it. He twisted and the strike that should’ve caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt. From a distance, I heard Lady Nike clapped.

Zelus smirked. “I am a god. I will never get tired, but you will.”

He slashed again and I was forced to step backward. Every time Idiotita clashed with my sword, Fos shuddered and sparks escaped. I stepped inside with a thrust but Zelus knocked my blade out of my hands and kicked me in the chest.

I went airborne and hit the cement wall. Pain dwelled in my spine but I tried to stand up. Zelus was fast; I rolled to one side as his blade slashed the cement wall.

            I stretched my arm and willed my sword to approach me. Fos flew towards my hand and I managed to repel Zelus’s sword as he tried to stab my chest. I launched a swipe to his face, only to find my blade deflected again. Zelus seemed to know what will I do and he attacks back with better tricks.

“Admit it kid,” Zelus said. “You got no hope to get our flags. I’m just toying with you. Kratos is now going to your friend. He will get the flags in no time.”

            My senses geared up. I noticed how he strikes. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kratos as he run towards our base. Tyson appeared from the woods and they started to wrestle. Zelus strike and the tip of his blade ripped my sleeve and grazed my forearm. He slashed again. I deflected his blade. I came closer, tried to fake him out with a feint but my blow was knocked aside.

            The battle between Kratos and Tyson was like a regular sumo wrestling combined with boxing and kick-boxing. Kratos’s strikes were blazing – literally on fire – but Tyson was immune to it.

In Tyson’s neck, the laurel wreath glowed and Kratos growled. “Argh! Nike, stop aiding the Cyclops!”

“I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here and watching the game.” Nike said. She winked at me and smiled. The goddess is really aiding us!

Then Zelus struck very fast. His blade sliced through my leg and golden blood poured out.

“Haha, I guess you shield has abandoned you.” He slashed but I dodged it, rolled to my side and struck his side.

He was sliced on his waist and ichor dripped on his armor. “Argh! I’ll kill you!” He tried to strike but I deflected it again.

            I was weakening but Zelus isn’t even panting so hard. “Time for you to see what I am capable of.”

He blurred as if he was vanishing.

“Hey! No teleportation!” I shouted but he was not teleporting.

His image sharpened but he was not Zelus anymore, he was Charles Finnigan – my best friend. “Your memory says he was your match. Let’s see how you deal with him.”

In the form of Charles, he was wearing a scarlet shirt under a golden armor. I know that armor, it was bewitched to change its shape when he was shape shifting (Charles was a second generation Animagus). He was holding a silver sword that glows white.

Zelus/Charles charged to impale my chest but I dodged it. I struck him on his side but he shielded himself with his blade. His movements and attacks were the same as Charles’! If that’s the matter, then I know his weakness…

I struck his blade with mine repeatedly from left and right; I can feel his grip loosen. He started to frown, then I used my blade to twist his sword away from his grip and the sword clanged on the pavement. I swipe the side of my blade to hit his head but he was gone. Instead of Charles, a snowy white-and-gray wolf stood before me. He shifted into a wolf. The wolf was wearing a golden armor too, it’s body completely protected from my strikes.

The wolf slashes to my direction but I jumped out of its range. “ _Impedimenta!_ ” I shouted and the wolf was dangled upside down in the air. It howled and transformed into a humming bird to escape my spell and turned into a lion with golden fur.

“Oh, come on!” I shouted as the lion-form of Zelus/Charles jumped to slash me. I sliced to its side and my sword penetrated the armor. The lion howled in pain. It blurred and turned back into Zelus for a moment then it sharpened and turned to Charles instead.

Zelus/Charles was losing his cool but he doesn’t look exhausted. He smiled and said, “Your friend sure has some cool tricks under his sleeves! Let’s continue playing!” He turned into a dragon with black leather wings, smoking snout and long curvy claws.

“You think you’re the only one that could change shape?” I shouted. “How about this!”

I concentrated and tried to remember the trick taught to me by Professor McGonagall. ‘ _Corpus meum reformat cum meisira_.’ I shouted.

 My sword turned back into a wand and vanished. I started to feel myself changing. My skin starts to shimmer and it felt as if it’s melting. My body started to shift to a shape similar to a lion’s. My head turned into an eagle’s and my mouth elongated into a beak. Silver and white feathers sprouted around my body. I shifted into a hippogryph. My vision and hearing sharpened and I felt stronger.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Lady Nike smiling and clapping. The dragon, didn’t move so it must be in shock. I flapped my wings and zoomed to strike. Zelus/Charles/dragon blew fire to me but I maneuvered to escape the flames. I flew high and dived to slash my paws and it hit the dragon’s mane. He growled and tried to swipe. I was caught and was thrown to a building.

I flapped my wings and squawked at the dragon. I flew and zoomed to its chest. It was thrown away and Charles fell in shock and awe. Before he could change into another beast, I transformed back into a human shouted ‘ _duratus_ ’. Frost engulfed his body and he froze like a rock.

            I looked at Kratos and Tyson. Tyson was having a hard time. He was now getting exhausted. I know that Zelus will be able to escape my spell so I sprinted to the beach. I managed to reach the rocks and had captured their flags.

I was about to run towards our base when a boulder flew past my ear. Gods that was close! I looked at its source. Kratos was there trying to throw another boulder. Where’s Tyson? Oh gods, please protect him from danger.

            I run and pointed my hand towards Kratos. I am hugging the flags using my sore left hand. I shouted _Petrificus totalus_. A bluish white light escaped my palm and hit Kratos. The light hit him but he did not freeze.

“I’m the god of strength. I am too strong to be affected by your magic!” He threw another boulder. I sidestepped to get out of the boulder’s way.

            I can’t fight him while holding these flags. Wait, I could let magic do it! I imagined some invisible force holding the flags. The flags escaped my grip and flew at my back as if it was strapped there by a strong invisible Velcro belt. Now that my hands are free, I was able to summon back my sword.

Kratos’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “You’re eyes are glowing! Dude you’re freaking me out.”

I concentrated and Fos glowed so bright it could incinerate any mortal. I struck Kratos but my blade was deflected by a force.

“HAHAHA! I am powerful, unlike Zelus.” He exclaimed.

He attacked with a blazing punch. My wreath glowed and Kratos’s punch was deflected by a golden shield.

“Nike! Come on, you’re getting way too unfair!” He shouted at the goddess.

While he was distracted, I willed the ocean waves to rise. My eyes heat up and a thirty foot wave struck Kratos. I struck with my sword again and this time, he was distracted to use his shield. He tried to deflect the sword with his arm and he’d done the wrong thing. Instead of being deflected, my sword blazed with white light and he was thrown away.

“Argh!” He shouted and fell unconscious.

            I ran towards the ruined resort and found Tyson unconscious near the woods. I approached him and tried to heal him. I involuntarily spoke some Latin words: _Thu fornimest adlfram guman_. Then Tyson stirred.

“Kratos threw some rocks on me! It hit me in the head.” He said.

“It’s okay big guy, let’s go to our base so we could win.”

            We ran towards our base only to find Zelus running away from our base holding two blue flags.

“I’m gonna win!” He said as he picks up speed.

He is starting to blur like he was becoming a jet plane. In no time he would pass us without us having no strength to stop him.

“Oh no, you won’t!” I shouted.

I concentrated and controlled the ocean waves again. Fos glowed brighter than it ever has and my eyes heat up so much. Sixty foot waves rose from the sea and struck the island.

Zelus slowed down. “Tsunami!” He shouted in a small voice. “That’s not fair!”

And he was hit by the waves. As usual, we were not hit by the water… even Lady Nike was unharmed. After the tsunami, two blue flags floated towards us. The red flags at my back shimmered and became blue.

“Yay! We won!” Tyson jumped.

Adrenaline started to leave me. The super-tight Velcro vanished from my back and the flags fell. I blacked out.

            When I woke up, Lady Nike was there with Tyson and Zelus and Kratos. I conjured my wand and it turned into Fos.

“It’s okay Tom.” Lady Nike said. “They’ve apologized already and they had returned my stuffs. See?” She smiled as she shows her wings and the chariot. She was now wearing a beautiful white Greek style dress and a golden arm band.

“Oh, okay.”

            “You’re a good fighter mate.” Zelus said. “It’s an honor to meet a demigod like you. But I still am better than you. You just won because my little sister here is constricting our powers.”

Lady Nike shot him a ‘you-deserve-that’ look.

“Yeah, you’re great! I still want to crush you though.” Kratos said.

“Uhmm, Kratos sorry about the blow.”

“It’s bearable. I never had an injury for centuries! It’s helpful to feel pain once in a while. So I could not be bored in my immortal life.” Kratos said.

Lady Nike offered me and Tyson two trays full of food with some ambrosia and nectar. “Thank you for everything, Tom. You’ve proven to us that you were not a bad mortal god. We are now on your side.”

            Zelus smiled. “Strength, Zeal and Victory… that would be a great combo for you.”

“Thank you my lords and my lady.” I said weakly.

I’ve got three friend gods within just a day! Percy, Annabeth and Althea would be envious. Wait, I almost forgot about them! I need to find them. They’re probably in Polyphemus’s island now rescuing Grover and the Fleece!

“Uhm Lady Nike, can I ask some favor for you?” I asked.

“Sure, anything for my savior.”

“We need to go to Polyphemus’s lair to unite with some friends and save a satyr. Can you bring us there?”


	15. We Fought Tyson's Evil Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The side quests are fun but we have to focus on what matters now. The Camp is in danger so we need to go get the Golden Fleece now. As we finish our quest, some of my memories start to return... which left me confused.

Lady Nike agreed on bringing us to Polyphemus’s island but she said that the gods cannot interfere with that. Zelus and Kratos wished us luck and left.

“I’m not yet done with those two.” Lady Nike muttered as we rode the chariot. “I have a pop quiz for you Tom. What other title does I have that could help you right now?”

I tried to think. During the war of the Titans, Lady Nike and her siblings helped Lord Zeus to defeat Typhon. She was… fast!

“You’re also the Goddess of Speed.” I said.

“Wonderful!” She beamed and launched the chariot.

            So here’s how the journey feels like. Imagine that you’re riding a roller coaster with ten times the speed of the fastest bullet train and there’s no strap or bars to hold you. We flew so fast my skin nearly left my body. Tyson was nearly thrown away but I kept him in place with my magic. In just minutes, we could see the island. The chariot slowed down and I saw it clearly.

            The island was divided into two: the first side has a giant mountainous region and the other was full of lush forests. The two sides were divided by a chasm. On the side of the chasm was a large figure wearing a caveman outfit with one large eye on the center of his head… Polyphemus!

“There!” I pointed toward the chasm. Lady Nike landed us near the cliff.

“Good luck, mortal god… son of the sea god!” And her chariot flew and vanished.

“Brother!” Tyson shouted and he ran toward the scene.

When I look at them, Percy was smacked towards the edge of the cliff. I conjured some tornadoes and flew towards them.

            “Foolish mortal!” Polyphemus bellowed. “Take my Fleece? Ha! I eat you first.”

He opened his enormous mouth revealing his rotten molars. Then something went whoosh and thump! A rock the size of a basketball sailed into Polyphemus’s throat. The Cyclops choked, trying to swallow the unexpected pill.

He stumbled backward and he slipped – made some chicken wing motions – and fell towards the chasm. Well that was fast… just a stone thrown by Tyson and the Cyclops was gone! Percy turned around and saw Tyson.

“Bad Polyphemus,” Tyson said. “Not all Cyclopes are as nice as we look.”

I arrived towards them and they were shocked to see us alive. Grover nearly fainted when he saw my tornadoes.

            Tyson and I gave them the short version of our story. Althea, who was bruised and cut on some places, but still beautiful, hugged me.

“Tyson, Tom, thank the gods! Annabeth is hurt!” Percy shouted.

“You thank the gods she is hurt?” Tyson asked, puzzled.

“NO!” Percy answered.

He knelt beside Annabeth. I was shocked when I saw her wound. There has a large gash on her forehead and her hairline was sticky with blood. She was extremely pale.

            I knelt down and muttered the some Latin words that I often use to heal wounds: _Ahluttre tha seocness... Thurhhaele braed_ …

“Tom, your eyes are glowing!” Percy said as he backed away.

Blue mist surrounded Annabeth and the gash on her head started to close but her skin remained pale. Black spots appeared in my vision. My strength has not yet fully returned.

“That’s the best I could do. She needs something else to be perfectly healed.” I said.

            Percy’s eyed widened. “Tyson, the Fleece. Can you get it for me?”

“Which one?” Tyson said, looking around at the hundreds of sheep.

Are these cannibal sheep? There are stripped bones everywhere and the sheep’ mouths have red blotches on them.

“In the tree!” Percy said. “The gold one!”

Tyson looked up and saw it. The Golden Fleece! “Oh. Pretty. Yes.”

            Tyson lumbered over, careful not to step on the flock of sheep. I still couldn’t figure out why he was supposed to be the one that would go there. I tried to follow him but Althea stopped me.

“Tom, no! They’re flesh-eaters! If any of us tried to approach them, we could’ve been eaten alive! Tyson might smell like Polyphemus, that’s why they’re not bothering him.” She warned.

Althea was right. The sheep just cuddled up to him and bleated affectionately, as though they expected to get flesh treats later.

            Tyson reached up and lifted the Fleece off the oak’s branch. Immediately, the leaves turned yellow. Tyson started paddling back towards us.

“No time! Throw it!” Percy shouted.

When I looked down, Annabeth’s breathing is slowing down. Tyson threw the gold ram skin and it sailed through the air like a glittering shag Frisbee. Percy caught it and spread the fleece over Annabeth.

He started to pray on the gods and muttered “Please, please.”

            Then the color returned to Annabeth’s face. Her eyelids fluttered open.

She saw Grover and said weakly, “You’re not… married?” Grover grinned. “No. My friends talked me out of it.” She then saw me and Tyson. “Hey, you’re alive.” She smiled.

“Annabeth,” Percy said. “Just lay still.”

Yet she sat up. She now looked a lot better and she shimmered with health!

            “Down!” Tyson shouted from the flock of sheep. They tried to climb him, looking for food. A few started to sniff in our direction. “No, sheepies. This way! Come here!”

They heeded him, but it was obvious that they were hungry, and they were starting to realize that Tyson didn’t have some treats for them I’m afraid they would be tempted to bite us soon.

            “We have to go,” Percy said. “Our ship is…”

He looked at a distance. Near the shore, an old-fashioned boat was docked and the only way to go there was… through the flock of sheep.

“Tyson,” Percy called. “Can you lead the flock as far away as possible?”

“The sheep want food.” Tyson said.

“I know! They want people food!” He shouted. “Just lead them away from the path. Give us time to get to the beach. Then join us there.”

            Tyson looked doubtful, but he whistled. “Come sheepies! Um, people food this way!”

He jogged off into the meadow, the sheep in pursuit. Some – maybe a fourth of the flock – didn’t move.

“Tyson there are more!” Percy shouted but Tyson can’t hear him anymore.

            “I’ll take the sheep away.” I said.

“No! You’re flesh… they’ll eat you if you get closer.” Althea said.

“It’s alright. I can fly.” I summoned the wind and immediately, two mini tornadoes appeared on my hands.

I focused on the remaining flock and shouted _“Imperio!”_

Nothing happened. Maybe the curse was just for humans. I closed my eyes and concentrated… Something in my arms starts to burn. Then… without my consent, I spoke in a harsh voice: “ _ianatae, pareo me... responsio mei mandatum!”_

I felt my eyes heat up but it’s okay. I know that it’s normal… But what’s not normal is my knowledge about Latin given the fact that my father was a Greek god.

The sheep froze and looked at me like zombies. Percy, Althea and the others backed away.

I hovered and commanded the sheep. “Come on sheep, come this way.” I flew towards Tyson and the sheep followed me.

            As I approached Tyson, I saw that he was now wrestling the sheep away from our friends.

“No, sheepies. Stay here!” He shouted.

I focused on the sheep and shouted _“ianatae, pareo me!”_ All the sheep stopped and walked away from Tyson.

“Brother! You can command them?” He said with his eye widening with awe.

“It’s a spell, an _old_ enchantment. It consumes a lot of energy if you casted it to many sheep. Well, that’s what I’m feeling.” I said.

I felt my energy being drained. I guess the nectar and ambrosia given to me by Lady Nike is not enough.

            Tyson looked at me worriedly as I lowered down. “You okay? You’re eyes are glowing.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just need to control these sheep until–.” But a sneering pain invaded my head and my eyes. I am absolutely drained.

My knees buckled and I almost lost balance but Tyson caught me. The sheep started to fuss at us. They approach me with those hungry eyes.

“Time to run, brother.” Tyson said as he carries me on his back.

            We ran towards the ship. “Incoming!” Tyson yelled to our friends.

I looked back and saw the sheep, bleating in frustration as they run about thirty yards behind us. Grover, Clarisse and Althea started to swam towards the ship. I saw Annabeth on Clarisse’s back, still covered with the Fleece. I unload from Tyson’s back and faced the sheep. My eyes heat up.

 _“Ga on wuda!”_ I shouted and the sheep stopped and scrambled inland.

“What did you do?” Tyson and Percy asked.

“I scared them… and commanded them to leave.” I said.

We ran towards the water. Immediately, my strength replenishes like I had just drank a gallon of Gatorade. My exhaustion faded.

“Brother!” Tyson said as he looked at Percy. “I forgot to tell you, Tom’s our brother too!” He exclaimed.

Percy nearly tumbled face first on the sea but Tyson held him

“Really?” He beamed at me and said. “Welcome to cabin three.”

            We were about to plunge toward the salty waters when a horrible roar boomed from the other side of the shore. Polyphemus was back! He was scraped up and bruised but he was pretty much alive. He came splashing towards us with a boulder in each hand.

Our friends paddled faster – Clarisse was slowing down because of the weight of Annabeth and the Fleece.

 _“Elevo!”_ I shouted and Annabeth and the Fleece became weightless.

“Thanks!” shouted Clarisse.

            “You, young Cyclops!” Polyphemus roared towards Tyson. “Traitor to your own kind!”

Tyson froze.

“Don’t listen to him!” Percy pleaded. “Come on.”

            Tyson turned to Polyphemus. “I am not a traitor.”

“You serve mortals!” Polyphemus shouted. “Thieving humans!”

Polyphemus threw his first boulder but Tyson whacked it aside with his fist.

“Not a traitor,” Tyson said. “And you are not my kind.”

“Death or victory!” Polyphemus charged into the surf.

            He immediately stumbled and fell on his face. I laughed but he started to get up again, spitting salt water and growling.

            “Percy, Tom!” Clarisse yelled. “Come on!”

They were almost at the ship.

“Go,” Tyson told us. “I will hold Big Ugly.”

“No! He’ll kill you!” Percy and I said in unison. “We’ll fight him together.”

“Together.” Tyson agreed.

Percy drew his sword and I summoned mine.

“Whoa! Nice sword.” Percy exclaimed.

“Thanks.”

Polyphemus advanced carefully, limping worse that a while ago. He chucked his second boulder. Percy and I dove away from it but Tyson just blasted the boulder into rubble with his fist.

A twenty-foot wave surged up and lifted Percy high. He rode the wave towards the Cyclops and kicked him in the eye, the wave blasted Polyphemus into the beach.

“Destroy you!” Polyphemus spluttered. “Fleece stealer!”

“You stole the fleece!” Percy yelled. “You’ve been using it to lure satyrs to their deaths!”

“So? Satyrs good eating!” The Cyclops said.

“The Fleece should be used to heal! It belongs to the children of the gods!” Percy shouted.

“I am a child of the gods!” Polyphemus swiped at Percy, but he sidestepped.

I charged in and sliced another wound on his thigh.

“You’re not a child of the gods!” I shouted. Clouds started to swirl above us, lightning starts to crackle.

“Argh! Father Poseidon, curse these thieves!” He was blinking hard now, like he could barely see.

“Poseidon won’t curse us.” Percy said as he backed away from the Cyclops reach. “We’re his sons too. He won’t play favorites.”

Polyphemus roared. He ripped an olive three and smashed it to where Percy should’ve been. “Humans not the same! Nasty, tricky, lying!”

My other friends were now aboard the ship. Clarisse and Althea are frantically waving at us, urging us to come on. Tyson worked his way around Polyphemus, trying to get behind him.

“Young one!” Polyphemus called for Tyson. “Where are you? Help me!”

Tyson stopped.

“You weren’t raised right?” The older Cyclops continued. “Poor orphaned brother! Help me!”

Silence invaded around us.

Then Tyson stepped forward. “Don’t fight Cyclops brother. Put down the–.”

But Polyphemus spun towards the voice.

“Tyson!” I shouted. “Look out.”

The tree struck him with so much force. Tyson flew backward. Polyphemus charged after him but Percy shouted “No!” and lunged as far as he could with his sword.

Polyphemus dodged the attack and shouted “Blaaaaah!” He swung at Percy and he was thrown away.

            My head pumped with anger, thunder boomed and Polyphemus stopped swatting his tree.

“You dare hurt my brothers!” I shouted and lost control.

Winds struck the island followed by rain. A huge tornado appeared on the forest, uprooting the trees and sucking the sheep. Lightning cracked and hit Polyphemus.

“Argh!” He shouted and the tree he was holding burst into flames.

He managed not to fall but he let go of the tree. He picked a boulder and threw it towards me. Lightning struck it and it exploded. Unfortunately, the blow hit me and I was tossed away.

            I hit a large rock and my head ringed with pain. The storm continued to rage the island.

“No!” Tyson and Percy shouted. I looked at their direction.

Percy willed the sea to toss him upward. He landed on Polyphemus’s eye. The Cyclops yowled in pain. Tyson tackled him and pulled him down. Percy jumped next to the two Cyclopes.

            “Let him go.” Percy told Tyson. “Run”.

Tyson pushed the cursing older Cyclops away and he and Percy ran towards me. Tyson carried me again towards the surf. As I made contact with the water, I gained back my energy.

“S’okay Tyson, I could swim.” I said.

            “I will smash you.” Polyphemus yelled. “Where are you?”

He picked up his flaming tree and threw it to the water. It splashed to our right, hissing as fire meets water. Percy willed the water to carry us, and we started gaining speed.

We were closing the ship when Clarisse yelled. “Yeah, Jackson! In your face, Cyclops!”

            “Rarrr!”Polyphemus shouted. A boulder hit near us and I know it came from Polyphemus – supposedly for Clarisse.

“Yeah, yeah!” Clarisse taunted. “You throw like a wimp! Teach you to try marrying me, you idiot!”

“Clarisse!” Percy shouted at her. “Shut up!”

            Then another boulder sailed over us and crashed through the hull of the ship. Then the ship sank – too fast! The ship groaned and listed forward like it was going down a slide on a playground.

Percy cursed. “Dive!” He told us.

            As another rock sailed over our heads, we plunged underwater. Our friends were sinking fast, trying to swim – without any luck. The ship pulled them as it sinks. We swam towards them.

I focused on my friends and thought of _“Elevo”._

Annabeth, Althea, Grover and Clarisse started to float. Unfortunately, the wreckage caught them and pulled them towards the depths of the ocean.

“We need help.” I heard Percy’s voice towards my head.

“Yes.” Tyson’s voice rang in my head too. “Rainbow.”

And then, they both shouted (in my mind), “RAINBOW! We need you!”

“What’s with the rainbow–.” I thought but my question was answered.

Shapes shimmered in the darkness below – four horses with fish tails, galloping upward. Rainbow, Aqueon (my friend hippocampi) and his friends glanced in our direction. They then whisked into the wreckage, and a moment later, burst out in a cloud of bubbles – Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse and Althea each clinging to the neck of a hippocampus.

They were still floating like life-buoy so I thought _“Finite!”_ and they gained weight. Rainbow, the largest, had Clarisse. He raced over us and allowed Tyson to grab hold of his mane. His friend who bore Annabeth did the same for Percy. Aqueon, who has Althea, approached me so I could ride on him. The last one, which was probably the smallest, bears Grover.

We broke the surface of the water and raced away from Polyphemus’s island.

Behind us, Polyphemus shouted, “I did it! I finally sank Nobody!”

We skimmed across the sea as the island shrank to a dot and then disappeared.

“Boss, we lost you on the second island. We thought you two had died.” Aqueon said in my mind.

“We met and jammed with some gods.” I said.

Althea hugged me. “So, you’re Lord Poseidon’s son too. That explained a lot.” She said.

As our hippocampi continued to sail somewhere I don’t know, I finally felt the urge to sleep. Althea was buckled behind me – her breathing was smooth and peaceful. I leaned at Aqueon and dozed off.

I’ve got a strange dream. I was in a room at the Main house back in Camp Phoenix. My mother was there along with Mr. Aaron, Professor Trelawney, and Professor McGonagall – the headmistress at Hogwarts. We were accompanied by a creature half human and half goat!

“I still can’t understand the reason of the satyr’s presence here.” Professor McGonagall remarked. “He has done nothing to protect Tom.”

“Blaaah!” The satyr exclaimed. “This is no satyr! I’m a faun! I thought professors like you can know the difference. Satyrs are busy at the New World; they’ve got no time to go here. You must be thankful that I looked after him.”

“Look after him? Where were you when he broke off?” Professor Trelawney exclaimed.

“Br-broke off?” The faun said worriedly.

Mr. Aaron handed the faun two newspapers. The first was a mortal newsletter with a headline _Tornado strikes at Birmingham_.

     _A devastating tornado struck the suburbs of Birmingham, London – 28th July. The tornado formed at approximately 2:30 P.M. in the Sparkbrook area of the city. The tornado was rated as T5 causing casualties amounting to £40 million. Experts say that the weather disturbance was expected during the day and was caused by the global warming…_

            The faun dropped the newspaper and frowned, “A devastating tornado? That’s now common right with the global warming–.”

“Mr. Weed, try-try to read the _other_ newspaper.” Mr. Aaron said.

Weed started to read the other newspaper, this time it was the wizard’s paper – The Daily Prophet. The headline was _Young Wizard caused Devastating Tornado_.

     _A young wizard caused one of the worst tornadoes in the history of England. The boy, who was named Thomas Demetrius Williams and was a half god, broke off in about 2:30 in the afternoon while fighting a manticore. The tornado swept many infrastructure of the muggle city Birmingham and has nearly destroyed the whole suburban area. Fortunately, the wizards of the Ministry of Magic stopped the boy and sent him with his mother to Camp Phoenix for investigation. The manticore is seen to have disintegrated because of the storm…_

            Beads of sweat formed on Weed’s face. “He _broke off_? That’s impossible! He’s just six years old!”

“It is not impossible Mr. Weed.” A woman in black witch’s robe entered the room. Upon seeing it, my mother walked beside me.

“Minister!” Professor McGonagall said.

“Good evening sirs and madams. Sorry I’m late… I believe we must discuss the future of this child.” The Minister pointed at me. “The Ministry voted him to be deported to the America.”

“But he’s still young!” My mother pleaded. “He cannot survive that place. Even if I’m with him.”

“Then what must we do?” The Minister asked.

Silence invaded the room. The only sound was Weed’s hyperventilation. He may have realized that he failed to do his task.

            “There was only one thing that we could do.” Mr. Aaron finally said as he approached me. “His memory must be changed… so he would forget how to summon the uncontrollable storms.”

“But-.” Whatever my mom would say was intercepted by the Minister.

“Christine, that’s the least we could do. It is better than being deported on the world of mythical monsters.” She said the word mythical with great distaste.

“Ve… very well.” My mother said as she started to cry. She knelt in front of me and held my face. “Tom, I’m sorry if we would do this. It’s just for your own safety.” She hugged me and stood.

            “Professor McGonagall, I think it’s best if you do the honors.” The Minister gestured her.

Professor McGonagall approached me and put out her wand, pointed it at me and said, _“Obliviate.”_


	16. The Camp was Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is starting to go back to where it was supposed to be. Thomas and his friends arrived at Camp Half-Blood carrying the Golden Fleece. Thalia's tree was healed and Chiron was announced as innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got too busy at school. I actually don't know if you guys find this story as interesting or not. I'll be happy to have some comments. Thanks!

“Tom, wake up.” Althea was shaking my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sun as it was setting behind a city skyline. I could see the beach lined with palm trees, store fronts with glowing red and blue neon and a harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships.

            “We’re in Miami, I think.” She said. “But Aqueon and the others are acting funny.”

Sure enough, our friend hippocampi had slowed down and were whinnying and swimming in circles. They didn’t look happy.

Aqueon sneezed. “Boss, we can only take you until here. The water is triggering our allergies, yuck!”

            “This is as far as they’ll take us,” Percy said. “Too many humans… too much pollution. We’ll have to swim to shore on our own.”

None of us was thrilled about that but we thanked our friend hippocampi. Tyson cried a little. He hugged Rainbow, gave him a mushy mango and said goodbye.

“See you next time boss!” Aqueon whined at me and they swam away.

            When they were gone, Percy and I combined our powers to will the waves to push us towards the coast. We wandered along the cruise line docks, pushing through crowds of people who were arriving for vacation. The city was so busy and loud… no one noticed the seven kids who were ragged looking as they work on their daily jobs.

Percy, Tyson and I remained dry (since me being acknowledge by my father gave me that ability) so I casted a spell to dry the others.

            The Fleece (which was still with Annabeth) had transformed into a red and gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket.

Annabeth ran to the nearest newspaper box and checked the date on the Miami Herald.

She cursed. “June eighteenth! We’ve been away from camp for ten days!”

            “That’s impossible!” Clarisse said.

“Thalia’s tree must be almost dead,” Grover wailed. “We have to get the Fleece back tonight.”

Clarisse slumped down on the pavement. “How are we supposed to do that?” Her voice trembled. “We’re hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. This is just like the Oracle said. It’s your fault, Jackson! If you hadn’t interfered–”

“Percy’s fault?!” Annabeth exploded. “Clarisse, how can you say that? You are the biggest–”

            “Stop it!” Percy, Althea and I shouted.

Clarisse put her head in her hands. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. I cursed silently. If I had just learned how to apparite (teleport – wizard stuff)!

            “Clarisse,” Percy said. “What did the Oracle tell you exactly?”

She looked up, took a deep breath and recited.

            _You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair in your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, if you fly alone._

“Ouch,” Grover mumbled.

“No,” Percy said. “No… wait a minute. I’ve got it.” He searched something on his pockets. “Does anybody have any cash?”

We shook our heads sullenly.

“Cash?” Tyson asked hesitantly. “Like… green paper?” We looked at him.

“Yeah, but we lost those bags days a-g-g–”

Tyson rummaged in his saddle pack. He pulled out a Ziploc bag full of cash.

“Tyson!” Percy shouted. “How did you–”

“Thought it was a big feed bag for Rainbow,” he said. “Find it floating in sea, but only paper inside. Sorry.”

He handed Percy the cash.

Percy ran to a taxi that was just unloading a family of cruise passengers.

“Clarisse, Tom, Althea!” He yelled. “Come on. You’re going to the airport. Annabeth, give her the Fleece.”

Percy got the Fleece, tucks the money in its pocket and gave it to Clarisse. “You’d let me–”

“It’s your quest,” He said to us. “We barely got money for three flights. But Tom, we can’t travel by air. Zeus may blast you into a million pieces.”

He looked at Clarisse. “The prophecy said that you’ll fail if you fly home alone. So it depends on Tom and Althea if they’ll come with you.”

“We will.” Althea and I said.

Clarisse thought hard, then jumped in the cab. “Hey you two, we have no time!”

I looked at Percy. “Thank you very much. You’re the best brother that I could ask for.”

He smiled and gestured me to go. We entered the cab and told the driver to go to Miami International Airport.

Althea gripped my arm, “You can’t fly… Zeus will blast you–”

“S’okay. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m part of this quest remember?” I assured her.

Yeah, I will be fine. My mother gave me a gift, a series of spells so no creatures could cast harm to me by the use of magic… they could only harm me with the use of physical attacks.

We unload on the airport and ridden the first flight to New York. As the plane starts to fly, fear invaded me. What if Zeus still struck the plane? I will not be harmed but how about my friends? Any turbulence would send shiver through my body. I gripped my chair so hard my knuckles turned white.

Althea coiled her arm around mine. “We’ll be fine. Zeus might be able to let you pass for once. We have the package to save his daughter.”

“I guess.” I said.

“You should rest, stop overthinking and sleep.” She commanded.

“I, I’ll try.” I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I was still thinking about what Lord Zeus could do but somehow, I drifted to sleep.

I was in the same room but only my mother, Mr. Aaron and Professor McGonagall were there.

“Christine, his memory has returned. When that girl demigod told him the story about the Greeks, he broke off again.” Professor McGonagall said. “Good thing Eleana and his colleagues were there and she stunned Tom. The Ministry didn’t know anything about the incident. We sent the demigods away.”

“The modern spells didn’t work well anymore to him.” Mr. Aaron said. “He was immune to our kind’s magic remember? You’ll need to use the old religion spell.”

“No! I swore that I will never cast any spell like that to Tom again. His curse might get worse!” My mom said as she cries.

“That is the only remaining way or he’ll be forced to go to America. We know that he’s not yet ready to go there. He needs more time and the ancient spell is the only thing that could spare him.” Professor McGonagall reasoned out.

“Your son’s fate will be based on your decision. We would leave you two. We hoped that you will decide now.” Mr. Aaron said as he opened the door. The two of them exited and left me with my mother.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I shouldn’t have fallen in love with your father. You shouldn’t have suffered in this cruel world.” My mother said to me.

I felt my eyes stung. My mother didn’t want me to live? Why would she say that to me?

“Mom,” I spoke. “I don’t want to leave this camp. Please!”

My mother cried harder and hugged me. I felt her heartbeat.

“If this could make you happy… But my spell will never be permanent. There’ll come the time that you’ll remember everything. You could break off, but just remember me when that happens okay?”

“Okay.”

She started to mutter Latin words, words so old I could not translate it to English. She still hugged me as she performs her spell. _“Absconde id prolis electus retinentia ad tempus.”_

I woke up when turbulence shook the plane.

“Hey, you’re awake. We’re now landing.” Althea said to me.

‘Thank you Lord Zeus for not blasting me.’ I prayed as we exited the J.F.K. International Airport.

We hailed a taxi and journeyed to Half-Blood Hill.

            We arrived at the camp and what we saw was so dreadful: the arts and crafts cabin had burned to the ground from an attack by a dragon they called as Draco Aionius; the Big House’s rooms (including mine) were overflowing with wounded; and the kids of the Apollo cabin had been working overtime performing first aid. Everybody looked weary and battered but they all started to look happier when they saw the Golden Fleece.

            Percy, Annabeth and Grover arrived shortly after we have. They were with Chiron and the other Centaurs (who were excellent runners).

            “Whoa, guys… you’re, so, fast!” I exclaimed.

            “Chiron and the other centaurs gave us some lift.” Percy said.

            We went to the tree which was now so battered up. The moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough; the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver. The wind started to blow around the camp again, cooling the hill all the way into the valley. The smell of strawberries started to linger and the sound of the waves can now be heard sharper.

            Slowly, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green.

            All of us cheered. It was happening slowly but the power of the Fleece as it seeped through the tree was obvious. Everything around us seemed to come back to life.

            Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to guard the tree.

            Afterwards, the Ares cabin lifted Clarisse, Althea and me and carried us to the amphitheater to honor us with laurel wreathes. As the laurel wreath rested on my neck; it glowed gold and I shimmered. Everyone gasped until Chiron announced, “Hail, Thomas Demetrius Williams, bestowed with the guidance of Lady Nike.”

            Everyone knelt but they all laughed when they saw my so-red-face. A lot of celebrating and story-telling came afterwards. Everyone was awed when I told them stories about my adventures on Lady Tethys’ lair and with Lady Nike. That night became my happiest one because no one seems to mind that I am a mortal god anymore.

            Later that night, we went roasting s’mores as we listen to the Stoll brothers as they tell us a ghost story about an evil king who was eaten by a demonic breakfast pastries. As we were laughing, something from the woods caught my attention.

            A glowing silver eagle was perched on one of the trees near the woods. It was a patronus, Charles patronus! I stood up and went towards it. It flew and I started to follow it until I cannot see the amphitheater anymore.

            “So, how’re you doing?” Charles said as he appears from behind a tree.

            “Excellent, I got wounded and exhausted many times but I now feel welcomed.” I said while smiling. “Why are you here?”

            “Just to report to you that the eastern walls remain sturdy but the western walls have weakened… Magical creatures from our world are entering America now.” He said blankly. “And to say to you that the Phoenix Army misses you so much.”

            I was shocked. “Anglos is opening to the west!?”

            “Yeah, but I know you could manage with them lurking around. Besides, they would still target you guys so the muggles will be safe.”

            “Yeah, we could manage. And… I miss you guys as well, but I cannot go home yet.”

            “We know that. I just came here to tell you that if you need aid, we will help you.”

            “Thanks!” I smiled. “So what’s new at camp?”

            “Nothing remarkable; just the tension because of the weakening western wall.”

            “Oh, how’s Lord Angle’s action about it?”

            “None of us knew. He seems to be out of sight.”

            Then commotion started over the camp fire. Charles’ face became worried. “I guess a magical creature has appeared?”

            “I guess not. We should’ve felt its presence. Let’s go look.” I said as we started to run towards the uproar.

            The campers were all scattered, each were holding a weapon and were looking aghast at what would have been the camp fire. Instead of flames, the camp fire was crackling with lightning.

            Then a voice boomed: “Thomas Demetrius Williams, I summon you to the Olympian Council tomorrow at noon. Be sure to be there on time or I’ll roast you with my lightning!”

            Chiron and the campers started to kneel. It was Lord Zeus.

            “Oh and one more thing… Bring your brother and the daughter of Athena with you. You may need them for the trial.”

            The lightning fire sparked and exploded and Zeus was gone. The campers all looked at me worriedly.

            “The gods have spoken,” Chiron said worriedly. “You are being summoned for a trial.”

            “A trial for what?” Percy asked.

            I looked down. “To decide on whether I’ll live or not.”

            “WHAT?!” Percy shouted.


	17. The Prophecy Completes

Morning came and some tension can be felt at camp. Earlier that night, I introduced Charles to the campers but he left early to notify Camp Phoenix about the trial. I was sent to Cabin Three to rest for the night but I couldn’t sleep.

In the morning, a herd of thestrals appeared by the meadow near the camp. A commotion happened because some of the campers could see them but the others can't. There would've been some fights if I didn't mediate and said that only those who saw death can see them. They were black goat-like creatures with leathery skin, silvery-white eyes and wings like those of a bat. They're the size of a horse at matured age. I was surprised to see them too... I haven't seen someone died. But I didn't think about that much because of a greater thing that I should worry about - the kingdom of Anglos (our kingdom) must've already opened up and that will be bad.

I was summoned to the Big House as well as Percy and Annabeth. Percy and I walked from cabin Three (because I stay there now) and met with Annabeth at the house. We went inside and saw Chiron playing pinochle with Lord Dionysus.

"Ahh, here come the superstars!" Mr. D exclaimed. "Ready to meet our family, Tom?"

"How would he be ready if they want to kill him?" Percy snapped.

"Watch your manners kid," Mr. D said with a shocking calmness. "Not everyone wants him dead."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see." He smiled. "Chiron here will prep you. Be prepared Annie Bell. You could save his life if you choose the right words to say and if Perry here would stop acting so dumb and aggressive."

"Wha-," Percy tried to argue but Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach. He let out a groan and stopped talking.

"That's progress," Mr. D said. He seems so calm. "I better go to the council then."

Mr. D winked at me and the air bent and he vanished with a lingering scent of crushed grapes. Chiron, then, put down his cards and looked at us anxiously.

"This will be a critical meeting," he said and looked at me. "You have to live or else there will be chaos."

It took me a moment to process that… maybe because I didn't hear it clearly with my heart thumping at my ears. Percy frowned and Annabeth shivers.

"Wh-why?" I asked. "Why would there be chaos if they decided to kill me?"

"First, your father will be angry." He explained. "If you're sentenced to death, I assumed that he would get you and Percy and bring both of you to his kingdom. This would enrage Zeus and he will strike on Poseidon for protecting you. The Olympians will be forced to take sides. Athena will side with his father and Ares to Poseidon."

"Whoa time pause," Percy said. "Why would Ares side with dad?"

"To challenge Lady Athena... it will be a personal entertainment to him," Chiron answered. "And the other gods, too. Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite and Apollo to Poseidon while Artemis, Demeter and Hephaestus to Zeus."

"All for personal gain?" Annabeth asked.

"Only Lord Ares," Chiron said in an amused way. "But Lady Hera will be the worst. She will be angry at you for stealing the peace in her family. I bet that she will not talk much just to calm Zeus down. It started when Lord Poseidon claimed you at Lady Tethys’ lair. They are in war ever since."

“War?” Percy asked. “There are no storms like last time so how can the Olympians be at war?”

“It can’t be felt here,” Chiron said as he snap his fingers. “But the news can show you how bad things are right now.”

A screen shimmered beside Chiron. It was like a mirage that you see on deserts. It was displaying news from many networks around America.

In the Californian coast, raging winds blew to the sea while waves seemed to be fighting back. Similar things are happening in the entire western and eastern coast. It seems like two kinds of storm are brewing in the land and above the sea. Thunderstorms with dark grey tornadoes are raging the sea while waves and whirlpools rise up to the sky. People are evacuating away from the seaside as the calamity continues.

We were shocked. How come that we didn’t feel it when the truth is that everything is now serious?

“Camp Half-Blood and the Long Island coasts are spared because the other gods and goddesses urged on protecting their children.” Chiron continued. “Besides, these storms are just caused by their anger and are not results of fighting yet.”

“What?!” exclaimed by the three of us.

“So you need to live,” Chiron said anxiously. “Otherwise the sea and the sky will unleash the fury against one another and the Western Civilization will be as good as dead.”

"Well," I said. "I better find some good lawyers then."

\- - -

We rode a van with Argus (camp security guard/chauffeur/pretty much everything). He was a mythical being that supposedly has eyes all over his body. We rode over Long Island and entered Manhattan. It was my first time in the city and it startled me. I have never stayed that long in a big city like this. The surroundings were filled with glassy high rises and the streets are buzzing with people and vehicles.

We arrived at a high building made of; I guess its concrete but caramel colored. I looked up and stumbled. "What the bloody hell was that!?" I exclaimed.

I was staring at something like an island frozen in the air. It was like if you removed a large chunk of land and made it hover in midair. White mist swirled around it and it flickers from time to time. It appears in about two or three seconds then vanished for a minute. If I'm not looking at the right time, I wouldn't be noticing it.

"What?" Percy asked. He was looking straight at it but he can't seem to see what I'm seeing. Am I getting mad?

"It looks like an island is floating in midair about the Empire State Building!" I said.

"You can see Mt. Olympus?" Annabeth asked. "That's impossible! All you see should just be storm clouds."

"I don't know," I said with uncertainty. "It comes and goes, like a Christmas light... only that the light stays on for two or three seconds."

"Maybe it's because of you being a mortal god," Percy said. "Additional abilities."

"Yeah, next thing he would have x-ray vision and he could then see the underworld from here," Annabeth said with sarcasm.

Thunder rumbled from above. "Maybe we should go now," I said.

 

We entered the lobby and walked straight to the guard station. As we got near, he looked at us; spotted me and raised one eye brow. As Annabeth placed her hands on the table to talk to him, he flashed the key card and said 'you're quite late'.

We entered the elevator; Percy swiped the key card and pressed the red button labeled 600 that appeared on the console. It took a few minutes with a boring song that I don't know playing in the background. As the elevator ring with a pleasant 'ding!', the doors opened and I gasped in awe.

A narrow stone walkway hovered into the air and connects on marbles steps that wound around a decapitated mountain peak. Built around the mountain were many palaces with white marble columns and golden roof. Bronze braziers and benches dotted around the parks. Stone walkways snake around until the summit where the largest palace stood. Gardens filled with olive trees and rosebushes lined the palaces and an open-air market stood by some of the parks. It was like Ancient Athens, except that it was not ancient.

We passed many mythical creatures as we walked to the main palace. These were good mythical, as good as what a mythical could be anyway. Wood nymphs run and encircled around us. In the market, many salesmen tried to sell us ambrosias, some gold looking shields, and other items that you might need for a quest. Good looking men and women danced around as nine ladies sang and played their instruments. The men and women must be minor gods and goddesses; and the ladies must be the nine muses.

They stopped when we walked by. They all stared at me worriedly as if I was already sentenced to die. One of the Muses approached us.

“Good day,” she said as she draped a laurel wreath on my neck. “Be strong. And you, Annabeth… I advise you to be the only one to talk. Yet, Tom should say his part too. Percy, please stay silent; for a son of Lord Poseidon trying to save his brother may inflict wrath to Lord Zeus. Good Luck.”

“That was Calliope,” Annabeth said as the Muse walked back to her sisters. “Something unusual is happening. Are the Olympians taking side already?”

I don’t know how to answer that so we just continued walking. We arrived in the main palace which was more striking up close. It was mainly colored with white and silver. We walked into the palace until we reached the throne room. The throne room has twelve varying seats arranged in a U where huge men and women (probably the gods) sat. A central brazier blazed in the center where a young lady sat while poking the flames.

Twelve thrones were built with the gods and goddesses in ten-foot forms. Every god stared at me as I enter, and I could feel the tingling caused by their presence. I was told to seat beside the brazier as the hearing started.

"We are here today to settle this argument," Lord Zeus said as he shot an annoyed look at Lord Poseidon. "Are we going to kill this boy in order to be safe from any nuisances or are we going to spare him just so that he will someday figure out that he was stronger than us and decides to attack Olympus."

Lady Artemis groaned while Lord Ares remarked, 'stronger, ha!' and laughed. From far away, though we are not sure, the sea on the Long Island coast churned into an impending storm. This must be true and the other gods and goddesses must've sensed this that Lady Hera stood up immediately.

"That is not entirely true, my husband." Lady Hera said. "And being angry is not going to help settle this argument, Poseidon. It's better if we hear the statements of Thomas and his friends first." She smiled nervously at us and waved us to start talking.

Annabeth was the first to speak. "My lords and ladies, Tom is not like what you think of the past mortal gods. Thought he is powerful, he hasn't done anything that would show greed all throughout his stay here."

"Then why, Annabeth, had he nearly destroyed the island of an elder Cyclopes?" Lady Athena said.

This made Annabeth lose her composure. Her mom is negating her... how could she say something against her mother? But she then looked at her mother's eyes.

"You know me, or I think you know me," she said seriously. "But ever since we met him and had been with him in a quest, he's been busy sacrificing his life and energy just to save us and the camp. In case you didn't know, he defended your namesake when Lady Tethys is saying bad things about you. He will not be a threat to Olympus... he will be its savior."

The gods were silent after this. Lady Athena and Lady Artemis had a silent argument with their stares. Lord Dionysus and Lord Hermes are whispering intently with each other. Then Lord Zeus finally spoke.

“How much power can you wield?” he asked.

Everyone stared at me as Lord Poseidon speaks, “He doesn’t remember, brother.”

“Then he should never remember-“

“But I intend to make him remember.” Lord Poseidon said firmly.

“Please, my lords.” Lady Artemis said. “You know how a person who doesn’t remember becomes dangerous by being unaware of his past.”

“And what if remembering will cause him to try and ask for a throne or worse, godhood?” Lord Hephaestus said. “You all know his power!”

With that, I slowly stood up and bowed to Lord Zeus. The gods and goddesses fell silent and I can feel their stares.

“My Lord,” I said. “There are gaps in my memory that confuses me sometimes… surges of power that I didn’t quite remember of acquiring nor learning. This made me scared of what I can do. I don’t want to see too much destruction again. If you may not allow the return of my other memories, it’s okay; but please teach me how to contain these powers when they threaten to escape me.”

I was thinking about the destruction of the maze during the Grand Magic Games and the desecration of Polyphemus’ Island. It really scared me on what I can do… that one day; I might not control myself and destroy Camp Phoenix or Camp Half-Blood. I don’t want to hurt my friends and family!

Everyone was silent so I waited with my head bowed. Finally, Zeus spoke. His tone seemed to lighten in just a fraction.

"Nike and her brothers spoke to me before you came," he said. "She asked me to give you some, er, slack whatever that means. She wants you to live and arguing with victory is not a good thing to do."

"What?" Lord Ares stood up. "From a while ago you want to seriously kill him and-,"

Thunder rumbled and Lord Ares was forced to sit down. Lord Zeus glared at me but it’s time for his decision.

"I don't like you and I hate the power you have over air." He said. "But your life, amazingly, has become a string that makes us together. But remember this; never fly as high as the clouds or I will strike you down into ashes."

He stood and addressed the council. "Those who want this boy killed, raise your hand."

No one raised their hand but it could be seen that Lady Athena and Lady Artemis looked uncertain. Lord Dionysus clapped and Lord Poseidon stared at me curiously. I am shaking and my knees feel weak. Lord Zeus adjourned the meeting and everyone left except for Percy, me and Lord Poseidon.

Percy seemed awkward as we faced our father. Lord Poseidon stared at us then smiled. "Do you know how much I want to tease Zeus for having you two bearing my blood?"

Those words made me feel the warmth of his visit when I was younger. I don't know why but I ran and flung my arms around him and cried with joy. My dad felt proud of me and that is enough. He then lifted me and carried me so my face is leveled with his.

"Son, I will never be a normal father to both of you," he said sadly. "But remember that I will always be there in your lives. I may be too far for you to see but I will always be there. I will not be a god if I can't do that."

He lowered me and addressed me and Percy. "You two have to be careful now. You're aura will be so great and it will not be just monsters now. Gods and goddesses will be against you. I will not be able to protect you from all of them so... train and be strong."

We exited the palace and walked to the pathway back to the elevator. As we passed by the satyrs, nymphs and minor gods and goddesses; they beamed and knelt with respect.

Percy caught me in a mild headlock. I looked up at him and he grins. “I think our cabin will rock Capture the Flag from now on.”

I laughed as Annabeth rolls her eyes.

 

We arrived at camp as the sun starts to set. Everyone starts to cheer when they see me, I am not dead. At dinner I sacrificed three quarters of my food to all the Olympian gods. We played a happy sing along that night. Everything's fine now because Thalia's tree is alive and healthy with the Golden Fleece nourishing it. Althea and Trent are with me all night. We played wizard's chess (like a Muggle's chess except that the pieces move and destroy the enemy during the game on your command) that I made from wood pieces given by the dryads. Trent and I entertained the whole camp with our magic until its lights out.

At cabin three, Percy has called for lights out but I don't want to sleep yet. I stood up while he snored and went to the window facing the sea. I conjured my wand and composed a message in my mind:

'Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not being able to send any form of message these past months… been too busy saving this camp and trying to save myself from being blasted by the gods. Don't worry I'm safe now but I can't go home yet. Eleana and Silena, please take care of my mother's tomb for me. I hope Camp Phoenix is still safe.'

I then imagined the Phoenix Army headquarters at Camp Phoenix and spoke _'Expecto Patronum'_. Silvery wisps of light escaped from my wand and shot towards the Atlantic where it will arrive at the center of the headquarters, take form of a silver wolf and will speak in my voice.

 

The next morning, another commotion woke everyone up. A lady appeared above the hill near the strawberry fields.

A guy from the Apollo cabin approached me as I went out of my cabin to look.

"Uhm, Tom, that lady wants to talk to you." He said.

Confused and cautious, I went to meet the lady who smiled upon seeing me. She has an intelligent face with long curly black hair. Her eyes were light grey in color which gives the illusion that she doesn't have an iris and pupil. She was wearing a purple gown draped with golden cloak.

Chiron appeared and eyed her warily.

"What brings you here, Lady Mnemosyne?" He asked. "What do you want with Tom?"

The Titaness of Memory and Time wanted to see me? But why? And she was allowed to enter by the barrier which means that she came in good terms, right?

"I was sent by Lord Poseidon to settle matters with Thomas," she said as more campers arrive to investigate the commotion. "His memories must be returned."

"I, I don't understand," I said as Lady Mnemosyne looked at me with delighted curiosity. "Lord Zeus permitted the return of my memories?"

"Yes, but only those essential memories that were taken from you to keep you safe when you were young," she said. "Your father said that you are now of-age so these memories can now be returned to you. Shall we start?"

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and flicked her right hand. Blue mist escaped from her palm and started to surround me. Annabeth, who stood beside me, gasps as the other campers around me backed away. I feel light-headed as my surroundings swirl.

 When things got into focus, I saw myself standing in the streets of Birmingham. I was like a ghost that watches the young me. My mom was buying fruits from a store nearby while the young me was waiting on a bench while eating ice cream. Then, a growl startled us. A dark creature that looked like a black werewolf with spiky tail and scorpion claws for a hand appeared. It was a manticore! So this is the event that happened in my dream!?

"A delicious treat!" The manticore exclaimed in a raspy voice.

The young me was scared and looked at the store where my mother was buying earlier. She was inside and was talking happily to an attendant.

"Mom!" I tried to shout but the manticore lunged at me.

Its spiked tail lashed at me but my shield deflected the attack. Yet the blow was too strong and I was thrown from the bench. The young me cried but stood up bravely and faced the manticore. The young me was able to conjure up winds and the manticore was blown away. However, it is not strong enough so the manticore was able to wound me. Then, the eyes of the young me glowed so bright lasers might come out of it. That is when a tornado brewed above us. My mom came out and was shocked to see me fighting a manticore. She casted a spell that pulled me towards her as the storms sucked the manticore into it. The beast exploded into dust but the tornado continued to rage the city. My mom tried to cast some spells to stop the tornado but it was not working. Many muggles saw what’s happening and ran for cover (they saw a tornado, not me conjuring it).

My mom looked at me and said, "Tom, calm down." But the twister continues to get stronger.

Then she stares at me and her eyes glowed too. When she spoke, her voice was forceful, "CALM DOWN!"

The young me stopped crying and the tornado weakens. It vanishes as the scene swirled again to reveal the woods near the border of Camp Phoenix. This time, I was inside the thoughts of the younger version of me. I was with the young Charles, Gabriel, Silena and Eric. Eric was boasting that he defeated Charles in a wizard's duel but Charles was really sick.

Then we heard the shouts and moans of the beasts. It was like my dream when I was in mission! We crept on the trees and found the Dementors. We casted our Patronuses and found the kids that we saved. Their faces are now visible and I gasped. The oldest has hair so black it turned purple. His face is smart-looking with stormy grey eyes. He has a few pimple marks on his face. The next was a boy with curly brown hair. He's quite good looking with blue eyes and freckled nose. The next was a girl who was as good looking as the other with the same curly brown hair, same blue eyes but with a slightly freckled cheeks. She and the boy are definitely twins. But the girl and the satyr next to her surprised me the most. The girl is Caucasian white with blood red hair. Her face was beautiful but her expression was brave. She has startling olive eyes... she was Althea! The satyr on the other hand has green eyes and dark brown fur. Although he looks younger and scared, there's no mistaking it... he's Trent!

I took Althea's hand and ran in the direction of the camp. Two Dementors appeared and blocked our path. Althea screamed and I staggered. My horrible nightmares came out of my mind: the manticore; those red-eyed people who would look at me murderously when my mother and I were travelling north; and the three old ladies with wrinkled skin and silvery white hair that carry balls of yarn and a gold and silver shear.

"Paws," I called. "A little help here!?"

My patronus ran towards us and lunged at the Dementors who scrambled away. We continued running and approached the barrier.

 _"Armorium Passivum!"_ I shouted and a light blue magic circle appeared on Althea's feet. She gasped but I said, "It's alright. I just casted a charm on you so you can enter our camp. It is safe in there."

We passed through the invisible barrier and fell on the grass while gasping for air. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Althea Allaway," she said.

"You're from here?" I asked while noting the Scottish surname in a confused tone.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm from Applecross, Highland in the north. How about you, are you from here? Are you Scottish too?"

"No, I am from Hampshire further south." I answered. "And I'm English. My name’s Thomas Williams… you can call me Tom."

"Oh, pleased to meet you." She said as she smiled again.

I smiled back as my friends appeared by the bushes with the other kids we saved. The eldest came over to Althea to check on her.

"Blimey, Tommy!" Exclaimed Eric. "How'd you got here so fast? Those Dementors swarmed on all of us! Good thing your Patronus is still there and helped us. Otherwise, one of us might've been kissed!"

"It's you who would've been kissed," Charles said as he coughed. "You didn't cast your Patronus!"

Before Eric could answer, a group of enchantors (male versions of enchantresses) appeared and pointed their spears to Althea and the others. My friends and I stood up and tried to stop them.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "What is happening?"

"Marshal, these children are being summoned by the council of Camp Phoenix." One of the enchantors said. "They will be questioned about things."

"What things?" I asked.

"Things like, being a mythical." He said in distaste.

Silena gasped and my other friends backed away from them. Althea and the twins looked confused but the black-haired guy looked at us defiantly. The scene shifted again revealing the Camp Phoenix courthouse located inside the Main House.

Mr. Aaron was sitting at the judge's seat with the heads of the four houses sitting beside him (Fierix and Pegahorn on his right while Dragonus and Wolfgang on his left). The Hogwartian Board of Governors was sitting on the jury area together with the other leaders inside the camp. I, as Marshal of the Phoenix Army, was sitting with them together with Charles (my general). Some of the students and adults living in the camp were there as audience; and Althea and the others we rescued were sitting in the middle of the courtroom. They were all looking sullen and scared.

"You, four demigods and a satyr, were accused of trespassing the boundaries of Anglos." Mr. Aaron said. "State your reasons."

The oldest among them stood. "Mister, I am Zach Schmidt from Denmark; vee, uhm, vee vere unintentionally brought here by the Chariot of Damnation, sir."

"Are you knowledgeable of the laws that prohibit your kind or the Chariot from entering this region?"

"N-no-no sir. I vus the first to be fetched by the chariot. The Grey Sisters said that they vere tasked to bring us to Camp Half-Blood in America. Vhile vee vere going to Finland to fetch Aabel and Abbey Muurinen," he pointed at the twins. "The Grey Sisters do mention that they can't enter Anglos but one argued that it’s the safest route to get to America. The other also said that vee need to fetch two more that are living here in Scotland so vee entered Anglos."

"Vhen vee finally got Althea Allaway and Trent Moss," he pointed at Althea and Trent. "Vee exited Anglos through Sweden but vee vere attacked. The chariot lost control and vee ended back here at Scotland near your camp. The Grey Sisters quarreled and decided to leave us here to repair their car. Vee found your camp and decided to go here to ask for help because vee know that the monsters are still out there and vee can never go back to our homes now that vee left."

“Very well… we will be sending owls to the centers of the mythological world to remind them of Anglos’ borders and inhibitions. We will be telling them to not use our lands as safe passage because it is not, for your kind. I will advise them, and you, to pass through Africa instead. You will be banished outside the boundary to–,”

“Please, sir! Vee can’t leave the borders. Cyclopes are vaiting for us outside. Vee, ve’ll be in danger if vee come out!” He pleaded.

“I am aware that you are a son of Athena, and you’re with the children of Ares and Apollo. But we cannot let anyone of your kind here. You are dangerous.”

The younger me felt pity for them. They were half-gods too, like me. I closed my eyes and felt those beasts. Seven of them are scattered around the border, probably waiting for these people to be banished out. I can't let them die just because they are mythical! So I decided to speak up. I stood up and many people stared at me.

“Mr. Aaron, they are in danger. I can sense the presence of a pack of Cyclopes around the region’s borders. We can’t just banish them?!” I exclaimed.

“I am sorry, Marshal. But we can’t just permit their presence here. Especially after the incident…”

'Oh, _that_ incident.' My younger self thought and I remembered it. We had allowed demigods here last month. They said they were sons of Hermes and they just need to rest before going to travel again for America. The council agreed to keep them for a while but chaotic things then happened. I remembered talking to Mr. Aaron that I don't trust them but agreed to keep an eye on them so I will feel assured of the camp's safety.

While they thought no one was watching, they penetrated the barriers that protect our library and had stolen the 'Stone of Wishes' (a stone that grants the holder one wish). My army and I cornered them but before we could reacquire the stone, their leader wished something. I now remembered how our camp was attacked when a hole from the ground appeared and many mythical monsters escaped from it.

With the help of the Ministry’s Aurors, we are able to defend the camp from the attackers and my mother was able to close the hole using ancient magic. The demigods vanished right after the hole opened so we got no information why they wished to destroy our camp.

From that incident, I shouldn't have trust demigods anymore... but these guys are different. I feel certain connections to them that I did not feel with those previous ones. It made me think that those sons of Hermes were lying and they were not demigods at all.

“I will take responsibility of them. My army will put them under strict observance… and if you could, let us deal with those Cyclopes so these people could return to their homeland.”

“Are, are you sure?” Mr. Aaron asked as the audience and some of the jurors shouted in outrage.

“You didn't listen to me when I said that those previous demigods are evil. I told you that they should not be trusted but you neglected me." I said and the hall was silenced. "I swore that time and I will swear to Lord Angle again; but this time, I know that these demigods do not plan to do anything that will put our camp in danger.”

Then Charles stood up and said. "And may I remind you that the one you're outraged with for siding with the half-gods was also a half-god... a half-god who saved this camp so many times, who remained fighting even though all the adults have already given up."

Professor Longbottom of the Fierix Cabin stood up as well. "I say we trust Tommy with this. I mean, he has never disappointed us with his judgment and promises. We have been with him for years, and he has proven himself enough."

I looked at Professor Longbotton and smiled. The other jurors then talked in whispers. Some looked like they are finally agreeing with me.

 “Very well… those who approved the Marshal’s notion, raise your hands.” Mr Aaron said and more than half raised their hands.

“Then all is settled… the custody of the five mythical will be given to the Phoenix Army.” And he stood up as the scene swirled once again.

The scene sharpened and I saw myself standing in front of a campfire near the Sound of Jura. Charles, Eleana, the demigods we rescued and I were talking while cooking marshmallows.

"So you're a half-blood too." Said Zach. "Who's your godly parent?"

"I don't actually know." I replied. "My mom won't tell me."

"I zink you are a son of any of ze big three," said Aabel. "You are quite powerful."

"Nah, my powers came from the mother's side."

"How about you?" Abbey asked Eleana. "You are a half nymph?"

"No. I am a half enchantress!" Eleana exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"Are zey different? Zey are nature spirits too."

"Nymphs are mythical and I am magical."

"I don't understand how mythical can be different from magical," Althea chimed in. "I mean, even the mythical uses magic."

"Mythical originated from the gods, you know, in an ancient civilization's perspective," explained Charles. "But us, we are gifted with mythical powers. Which means that all mythical have godly blood in them; while we are mortals blessed with godly powers - which lost a degree of strength because we _are_ mortals."

“Which means, that you have no godly blood within you?” Silena asked me.

“I have,” I said with awkwardness. “and honestly, it is identical to gods but… less potent.”

“Vhut do you mean?” Zach asked.

“I, I have golden blood.” I said as everyone looked at me. “It looks exactly like ichor.”

“But that is imposzible,” Jack exclaimed. “Ichor can incinerate mortal flesh and you just said that you all are mortals that vere just given vith godly powers!”

“I didn’t say that it was all of us,” Charles said. “Tom is a special case. He is half-magical and half-mythical.”

Zach gasped.

“Then you should not live,” Zach whispered.

I frowned as my friends started to take out their wands. What does he mean that I should not live?

“Are you threatening our marshal?” Gabriel asked cautiously. “He just saved you from-.”

“Being a half-god with a body that has no non-magical essence is against the ancient laws!” Zach shouted

“What are you talking about, Zach?” Althea said.

Everyone stood up. My friends stood between me and Zach’s group with their wands drawn. Zach pulled out a glowing sword.

“You are an abomination.” He said with madness. “You will cause the destruction of the two worlds! Your kind will only bring pain to us.”

I was shocked. I could feel the sadness building up inside the young me. ‘What is he talking about? No, it is not true. I am not bad, right?’ Then, my eyesight blurred and my ears rang. I fell down and Eleana caught me. They were saying something, but I can’t understand it.

Then I got swallowed by a dream. It is disorienting… you know; reminiscing your younger self then he, too, started to reminisce something. It’s like watching a movie that is being played in another movie.

I was probably five years old and I was cowering in the middle of a dark forest. Ghoulish creatures with wicked red eyes and wrinkled, leathery skin are encircling me.

“You are an abomination,” One of them said in a raspy, hair-raising voice.

“You will cause the destruction of the worlds that you will care for,” another one said.

I was more confused than ever. What are these things and what are they telling me? Then, lightning pierced the sky and the swirling mist that made up the memory faded. I was returned to the real world.

Lady Mnemosyne was still in front of me but she was frowning. Beside her, stood a man with wavy white hair and striking blue eyes. Electricity crackled around him and he doesn’t look happy. Around us, my campmates and Chiron was kneeling… so I kneeled too – to Lord Zeus.

“I told you to only give him the essentials.” Zeus said with anger creeping on his voice.

“Remembering the past is essential-,” Lady Mnemosyne tried to argue.

“Not everything!” Zeus shouted as lightning pierced the sky again. “You will now stop and return to where you came from. And don’t dare to try and return the rest of his memories or you will feel my wrath.”

“As you wish,” Lady Mnemosyne said. She winked at me, and then vanished to thin air.

“You have your memories,” Zeus said to me. “not all of them, but enough.”

He started to glow. I looked away just as a bright light burst in front of me and then, Lord Zeus vanished.


	18. Summer Goes By

The next morning, Chiron’s brothers (which were called the Party Ponies) headed back to Florida. I like those fellows. They were fun and happy-go-lucky which will make you forget your problems by partying with them. They were cool with me when they discovered that I was a mortal god which made me grateful.

Then Chiron surprised everyone in announcing that the chariot races will continue as scheduled. Everyone agreed because the camp is now safe and we felt that completing them is the right thing to do.

            Percy filled me in on what happened after Clarisse, Althea and I left them in Miami. Luke (the bad demigod who sided with Kronos and nearly killed Percy last summer) took them to the ship named Princess Andromeda. There, Luke interrogated them about the location of the Fleece and boasted his plans in waking up the Titan leader. Then Percy used an Iris message to broadcast to Camp Half-Blood that Luke was the one who poisoned Thalia’s tree. That’s why Tantalus is now back in his punishment in the Underworld. They were seconds from being killed but Chiron and the Party Ponies came to their aid.

            Percy and Annabeth teamed up for the next chariot races. Percy will drive and Annabeth will defend… And Tyson will be their pit crew. Nobody mind that Tyson is around anymore and that is a good thing. The night before the race, Tyson fixed up Athena’s chariot and added a whole bunch of special modification. I casted some spells on the chariot as well (yet under Chiron’s supervision so the race will not be tipped to our side).

            The next morning, everyone was busy in preparing for the chariot race. No one talks about it but they were all wary for any monster attacks. Most are still looking for Stymphalian birds that might attack again but not a single bronze beak has been spotted. The sky was clear and there is plenty of sunshine. Everything started looking the way it should look (as Althea said.).

            Everyone was cheering up except for Percy. He was crestfallen when he received a message from dad (Hermes brought the letter to him last night while I was hanging out with Althea) and it only contain two words: “Brace yourself.” I told him not to worry about it. Maybe dad just wants to warn him about something but he can’t say what it is or he actually doesn’t know… like a vague feeling of danger. Besides, he had no choice because he has a race to compete in.

            Tyson gave Percy two awesome javelins equipped with three buttons. The first button puts out a grappling hook on the javelin that can be used to latch onto an enemy’s chariot or push it away. The second button produced a blunt spearhead that Tyson said to be designed to knock out enemy drivers. The third button causes the javelin to explode on impact, sending a razor wire that can tangle and shred an enemy chariot’s wheels.

            He also gave Percy a wristwatch with a white-and-silver clock face and a black leather strap. They talked while I decided to go to the audience seat. Chiron blew the conch horn and the chariots started running.

            Clarisse’s chariot was attacked by the Hermes chariot. One of the Stoll twins was whacking the Ares chariot with their javelin. Poseidon’s chariot met no resistance as it rounded the first turn.

            Then as Percy yelled “We’ve got ‘em!”, the Apollo chariot zoomed to their chariot and threw a lead-weighted net. Annabeth turned her javelin into a grappling hook and knocked it away. The Apollo fighter then threw a javelin into their right wheel and damaged it.

            Percy and Annabeth’s chariot wobbled and lurched. It would have capsized but my magic started to kick in. A blue rune glowed on the chariot’s right side and bluish vapor started to cover the ruined wheel. That magic will keep them moving but I told them earlier that it will not last long.

            Their chariot continued running and they were now neck and neck with the Apollo chariot. The Hephaestus chariot was gaining to them too while Ares and Hermes are falling behind.

            Annabeth then threw their second javelin and it turned into the blunt spear point. Her aim was awesome! It hit the both the Apollo riders and sent them flipping out of their chariot. This caused their horses to go crazy and started going to our direction. The campers around me scrambled away for cover but I calmly stood up and shouted _‘immobulus’_. The horses and the chariots stopped as I approached them.

            As I near the Apollo chariot, I saw the Athena-Poseidon chariot got through the second turn but they were slowing. The Hephaestus chariot was getting closer to them. I touched the two Apollo chariot horses and lift off the spell.

            “Calm down,” I said. I unlatched them to the chariot. Then they galloped their way to the stables.

            Steel cables shot out of the Hephaestus horse automatons and tried to wrap on the Poseidon-Athena chariot’s back rail. Red runes (my magic) appeared on the chariot’s rail and blocked out the cables.

            Percy smirked as the Hephaestus chariot swung to the left of Percy’s chariot. Percy and Annabeth changed their positions as Charles Beckendorf of the Hephaestus chariot drew his sword. Percy and Beckendorf parried with their swords as they near the last run of the race.

            Beckendorf then threw a pouch on the Poseidon-Athena chariot. It spewed green smoke as Percy tried to kick it away. Meanwhile, Ares chariot is now closing to the two chariots. Percy then pushed something on the watch Tyson gave to him and it expanded into a bronze shield.

            “Whoa!” I said as the audience cheered.

            Beckendorf whacked his sword against the shield and it shattered. He was confused by it but Percy knocked him off the chariot with his new shield. He then used Riptide to chuck the green pouch to the Hephaestus chariot. Its driver dove out of the chariot as the pouch exploded in green flames. The automaton horses short-circuited and dragged the burning carriage towards the direction of the Hermes and Ares chariots.

            The Poseidon-Athena chariot reached the finish line as the crowd roared. I jumped and cheered too as I run to them.

            “Annabeth! Percy!” the whole camp chanted.

            “Hold up! Listen!” Annabeth yelled over the noise. “It wasn’t just us!”

            _“Sonorus,”_ I whispered and Annabeth’s voice was amplified over the crowd’s noise.

            “We couldn’t have done it without somebody else! We couldn’t have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson and Tom, Percy’s...”

            “Brothers!” Percy shouted. “Tyson and Tom, my young brothers.”

            Tyson blushed while I beamed at them. The crowd cheered. Even Clarisse (though she really doesn’t look happy to be defeated) clapped on my behalf. Then Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. This made the roar of the crowd got louder. They lifted Percy, Annabeth and Tyson towards the winner’s platform. They would’ve carried me, too, if I didn’t conjure up tornadoes to lift myself. Chiron was on the platform and bestowed the laurel wreaths to Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. I clapped and whooped for them. I’m glad there are no Dementors here; otherwise they will be overwhelmed with this too much happiness.

            While everyone was cleaning up and preparing for lunch, I decided to go to the woods… just to think about my newly-reinstated memories. I went to Zeus’ Fist hoping to be alone but I found Althea there. She was petting a unicorn.

            It was a greyish white horse with a gleaming white horn on its forehead. Its eyes were unusually colored blue.

            “I guess this creature came from your world.” She said as she fed the creature with carrots.

            _Greetings, your majesty_. It was the unicorn who talked. _How are things going on here?_

            “What’s wrong?” Althea asked worriedly.

            I must’ve been looking at the unicorn funnily. But it just called me ‘your majesty’! What the bloody hell does that mean?

            “No-nothing,” I said to Althea. “The unicorn just talked to me.”

            _I have a name if you wouldn’t mind. It’s Niumbus._

            “Oh, that suits your appearance.” I replied.

            “Uhm, I’m feeling awkward you know.” Althea remarked.

            “Oh, sorry.” I said meekly. “It’s just… he called me ‘your majesty’.”

            “Say what now?” She asked. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

            “Hey, don’t make fun of me!” I whined. “I don’t know it either!”

            _Ah, yes._ Niumbus continued. _You are not aware of it yet. But you will know it soon. As for now; take care, young lord. We will meet again._

Niumbus then galloped down the hill towards the lake. We were left there wondering what just happened. Althea then stood up and approached me.

“We haven’t got the chance to talk,” she said.

“Yeah,” I said. “You need to explain to me why you didn’t tell me about us meeting in Scotland years before.”

That made her blush and look down.

“I wanted to tell you,” she reasoned out. “But I’m afraid that you will break out again. I’m afraid that you would get yourself hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt,” I said. “I already have the power to influence storms since the time that we met.”

“But the way you broke out that time,” she said worriedly. “It nearly killed you.”

I was shocked. “Ne-nearly killed me?”

I was in the part of “breaking off” in Lady Mnemosyne’s visions when Lord Zeus barged in. Now, I was clueless (and extremely curious) about what happened during that incident.

“I, I can’t tell you now.” Althea said. “Lord Zeus forbids anyone who knew.”

“But that is just unfair!” I exclaimed.

“It’s for your safety.” She said.

I thought for it a bit. I guess there was indeed something freaky about me. Even the gods have talked about my powers during the trial. I decided to let it drop for now. I’m sure I will be able to figure it out soon enough. I looked at Althea. She looked so uneasy, I fought the urge to hug and console her.

“Okay, change of topic.” I said. “What happened to Zach and the twins?”

My question saddened her. “When we were banished, Charles and Eleana helped us out. They said that you would want to help us so they took the liberty to provide us some aid.”

She looked at me gratefully. “They lent us the pegasi that you tamed. They told us that you’re preparing them for our travels.”

“Oh,” I said. “I don’t remember that.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “So we rode the pegasi through the Atlantic, but things got out of hand.”

I frowned. “What happened?”

“We were not yet _that_ far from Scotland when storm spirits attacked us. We were able to fight them thanks to the weapons Charles lent us but those monsters weren’t the only ones who want to kill us.”

I was shocked. I didn’t suffer from any attacks during my travel to Camp Half-Blood! “No mist engulfed you when you travel through the sea?”

“What mist?” Althea asked.

“It’s just…” I continued frowning. “When I passed through the Atlantic to go here, I was surrounded by a sphere of swirling mist. I think it was because of _that_ that I was not attacked by anything.”

Althea shook her head. “No mist protected us. We were half-way when a large sea serpent attacked us. Zach jumped from his pegasi and told us to go without him. We should’ve stayed to help but Aabel reined the pegasi to continue flying. We didn’t know what happened to Zach after that.”

Althea started to cry so I went beside her. “You don’t have to continue…” I said.

“It’s okay,” she said determinedly. “I think you deserved to know.” She looked at the skies.

“We were veered off our course by a storm and we landed on Florida. By that time, only two pegasi were left carrying us. As we flew north, a pack of Cyclopes speared our pegasi and we were forced to run and hide. Aabel died along the way while Abbey was separated from us. We tried to find her but then hellhounds started hunting us.”

She clenched her fist and I knew she was getting frustrated. “We found Clarisse and she brought us here but we lost three friends.”

“You know you can’t do anything that time,” I said. “You’re just too young.”

“But I could have! I am a daughter of Ares!” She said defiantly.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that you can fight full grown monsters. That’s why we’re training here right?” I said to her. “To make sure that our helplessness will never be a bother again.”

She cried and leaned on my shoulder. After a while she inhaled. “You’re right. That’s the reason why I’ve been training since I arrived here. So that I will be able to save those I love this time.”

“That’s the spirit,” I said. “We’re demigods, nothing’s going to be easy but that doesn’t mean that we can’t bear it.”

She nodded and smiled. Warmth spread through my chest. Then she kissed me on the cheeks which left me flustered. With that, she giggled.

“Thanks,” she said.

“For what?”

“I’ve been carrying that burden since I arrived here. Thank you… for freeing me from those bad memories.”

“No problem,” I smiled. “That’s what friends are for.” She blushed which made me laugh.

 

The conch horn sounded for lunch. “Come on, it’s lunch time.” I said.

We went to the mess hall to eat. We have just finished offering food for the gods when a satyr barged in and shouted, “monsters!”

“Calm down,” ordered Mr. D but it seemed to panic the satyr even more (satyrs are more afraid of Mr. D than of those monsters).

“Which monsters and where?” Chiron asked.

“I-I don’t know. They look like massive tigers with inflating thorny necks! They’re in the forest catching some dryads.”

“Tigers?” Chiron asked. “With thorny necks?”

“Nundus,” I said. “How many are they?”

“There are two of them.” The satyr said before it collapsed.

“That’s it,” Mr. D said. “My lunch is ruined. I have to go to Olympus.”

_A pair? They might be here to mate! This is not good._

“What are Nundus?” Annabeth asked.

“Nundus are magical creatures that are a cross between a leopard and a puffer fish – yet only its neck is that of a puffer’s.” I said. “It is known in our world to terrorize villages by giving off a virulent breath.”

“That’s dangerous,” Annabeth said. “Can Celestial Bronze kill it?”

“Yes,” I said. “Let’s go!”

We heard their hissing growls just as we were entering the forest. A dryad appeared before us. Her clothes (which were made from leaves and branches) were smoldering and she was shivering.

“The-, they were by the cee-creek,” she said. “Please kill them!”

Percy put out his Riptide while Annabeth put her knife. Others wielded their weapons as well but Chiron stopped them.

“We can’t all go and fight it,” Chiron said.

“Why? Numbers can surely defeat them!” Connor Stoll said. He was a son of Hermes.

“But the fumes can put more people at risk if we all go.” I said.

“Exactly,” Althea said. “Only a small group should go. It will also be easier to defeat them because no one will get in each other’s way.”

“Then who should go?” Travis Stoll asked. He was the brother of Connor.

“Tom,” Chiron said. “Which Nundu is more dangerous?”

“The female,” I said. “She has a deadlier poison and she was swifter.”

“Then you, Althea and Clarisse will be the ones to take care of it,” Chiron said. “Percy, Annabeth and Tyson shall be to ones on the male.”

“But that was unfair!” Travis whined.

“Then I will be happy to just let you do the job for us.” Althea said slyly. Gods, she can really be Ares’ daughter sometimes.

“We don’t have much time!” Connor said awkwardly. “Go now!”

I beamed at her as we ran towards the noise. I kind of wished that I won’t have to do this myself; but I guess I should be helping because these creatures were from my world.

When we arrived at the creek, everything was in chaos. Trees were scorched with acidic saps and the bushes are in tatters. A nest of acid and charred branches was made near the river. And lying there, were two massive black leopards with puffer fish bodies for a neck. Both of them rose and growled at us.

“Which is the male?” Percy asked.

“The one of the right,” I said. “I’ll transport the female with us-,”

“Transport?” Althea asked.

I focused on the female Nundu and said _Lyft, hiersume me_. A huge gust appeared and encircled the creature. It was lifted above ground. I focused and the gust brought it west.

“Come on!” I said as I started to run. “Be careful guys!”

We arrived at the grassy hills as the female Nundu struggles above our heads. From the distance, we can hear the male Nundu growling as it tries to run towards our location.

Althea and Clarisse ran ahead and raised their swords.

“Tom, drop that beast here!” Clarisse shouted.

But the Nundu puffed its neck and a “shockwave” of poison blasted its prison of air. It fell between us and bared its fangs at me. Clarisse swiped her sword in the Nundu’s back. It cut a gash but the beast just used its tail to throw Clarisse away. It started to pounce at me.

The Nundu slashed with its claws but my shield protected me. I jabbed with Fos and the Nundu fell back and hissed. We started to surround it. Then, the beast puffed its neck again.

“Fall back!” I shouted as dark violet fumes escaped its neck and spread outward.

            I willed the air to blow upward and it carried the poison.

            “ _Astrice!_ ” I shouted and a bolt of lightning hit the Nundu.

            Althea attacked and aimed her sword to its heart while Clarisse followed. The Nundu tried to swipe at them but I shouted _Immobulus_ and the creature froze. Althea hit the beast and it exploded into dust.

            “Damn, this beast smells!” Clarisse exclaimed.

            “Both of you should go to the infirmary,” I said. “Just to make sure you haven’t inhaled too much of the poison. I’ll go check on the others.”

“Okay,” Althea said and they ran towards the Camp.

I arrived on the male Nundu’s location just in time to see it explode into dust. Percy, Annabeth and Tyson are okay… they’re just exhausted.

“We need better defense against these magical creatures,” Annabeth said while huffing.

“Don’t worry,” I said. “I know some spells to do the trick.”


	19. We Got a Camper that Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I'm working on the second part of this story whether you like it or not. HAHAHA. The next book would be a bit away from the Titan's Curse book because Thomas would be entering a different world. I will be introducing the Tagalog (one of the Philippine) Mythology and the North Carlyle.

I went on the center of camp with Percy, Annabeth, Althea and Chiron. It is in that spot that I will cast the additional protection for the camp. Other campers came to watch.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a spot on my right forearm heat up as I raised it and chanted, “ _voco venti sequi me… iacere l clypeus praesidio ex minas in terra_ ”. I felt a gust of wind escaped my hands. The campers gasped as I opened my eyes.

A light grey tornado has escaped my right palm and is rising upwards. The tip of the tornado reached at about a hundred feet above; then it spread into a thin wall of air which surrounds the camp like a bubble. As the wall touched the ground on the boundaries of the new shield, the tornado on my hand fades and the wall became invisible. It is a though there is no shield around us but I can feel it (just like how I feel the shield of Thalia’s tree).

I spent the rest of the afternoon training my sword-fighting skills. Clarisse helped me while Althea cheered. They remarked how well I’m learning and that pleased me.

The evening after lunch, Percy, Tyson and I went to the beach to watch the waves. We were just sitting there when Tyson announced something that caught Percy and I by surprise.

“Dream came from Daddy last night,” he said. “He wants me to visit.”

“Poseidon sent you a dream message?” Percy asked.

I was both envious and in awe. Ever since I learned that Poseidon was my father too, and Annabeth said that somewhere in the Atlantic lies his domain; I’d wished to visit it.

“Wants me to go underwater for the rest of the summer,” Tyson said. “Learn to work at Cyclopes’ forges. He called it and inter– an intern–”

“An internship.” Percy said.

“Yes”

“Whoa, I wish I could come.” I said.

“Someday brother,” Tyson replied. “We will go there together.”

“When would you leave?” Percy asked.

“Now.” Tyson answered.

“Now. Like… _now_ now?”

“Now.”

We stared at the waves for three seconds. The water was glistening red in the sunset.

“I’m happy for you, big guy.” Percy finally said. “Seriously.”

“Just be careful,” I said. “Forges are hard, especially underwater.”

“Hard to leave my new brothers,” he said with a tremble in his voice. “But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them.”

“You will make the best weapons ever.” Percy said and he held up his watch proudly. “I bet they’ll tell good time, too.”

Tyson sniffled. “Brothers help each other.” He looked at me. “I’ll send you one too I promise.”

“I’ll wait for it.” I said while smiling. “Take care, brother.”

“You’re my brother,” Percy said to Tyson. “No doubt about it.”

Tyson patted Percy in the back so hard he was almost knocked down on the sand dune. It made me laugh and Tyson laughed too. Then he hugged me and stood to go.

He head down to the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the hippocampus, burst out of the waves. Percy and I watched as the two of them ride off together into the realm of Poseidon.

“He’ll be the best forger,” I said. “I guarantee it.”

Percy smiled sadly. He looked down at his new wristwatch and pressed the button. The shield spiraled into full size. In the bronze were pictures in the Ancient Greek style, scenes from our adventures this summer. There was Annabeth slaying a Lasitrygoniandodgeball player (which made me frown), Percy slaying bronze bulls, Tyson riding Rainbow toward a huge yacht, the CSS Birmingham blasting its cannons at Charybdis, me battling the dragon-form of Zelus, and many more.

I broke the silence. “There will be a big war coming, won’t there?”

“I- I guess,” he said. “You already clarified that the Titans are stirring so we need to prepare.”

“You really faced Kronos last summer?” I asked.

He nodded and told me his adventures last summer; where the Lord of Time has nearly caused a godly war by hiding Lord Zeus’ lightning bolt (it was a cylindrical weapon filled with ‘god-level’ explosives which gives off lightning) and Lord Hades’ Helm of Darkness (a headwear that makes him invisible and enables him to pass through walls and travel undetected). Luke stole them and put the blame on Percy who was oblivious that time. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went for a quest to find the lightning bolt – thinking that Lord Hades has it – while being hunted down by monsters.

They met Medusa along the way as well as many other monsters in the myth. They even met Lord Ares and were assigned a ridiculous quest. Upon completing it, Lord Ares gave them some stuff including a bag.

They went to Los Angeles and talked Charon (the one responsible for transporting the souls of the dead to Erebos – land of the dead) into bringing them to the Underworld. When they met Lord Hades, they discovered that he was not the culprit. And the lightning bolt appeared inside the bag Lord Ares has given him. They managed to escape thanks to the pearls given to him by our dad.

He met Lord Ares on the surface and they had a fight. There, they discovered that Lord Ares and a demigod became accomplices in starting this war… but they were being influenced by the Lord of Time. Percy was able to return both the lightning bolt and the helm… and the war was stopped.

“You did that while you’re just eleven?”

“Yup.”

“Whoa.”

“That sums it up, I guess.” He said as he laughs. “I think my friends served as my strength that time; and the fact that I discovered that Mom was still alive and is being kept by Hades.”

“It good that Ms. Jackson is well,” I said. Then I got anxious. “If the Titans are really stirring and coming into power, wouldn’t it be hard to subdue those powerful immortals?”

“That’s why we need to stop Luke’s plans.” He said seriously. “We can’t let Kronos come into power.”

“Don’t worry much,” I said. “I may not look like it but I can fight really well. I am a Marshal at Camp Phoenix. I’ll help!”

“I figured that as I saw how you fight.” He said. “You’re not that good with swords first, but I saw how strategic you deal with fights. You’ll be a great help.”

I beamed and looked up.

“I still can’t believe that _they_ exist. I mean, I lived in a world full of magic, but… knowing that there are supreme beings still feels _unreal_.”

“You’ll learn to live with it,” he said. “Besides, it is quite reassuring…”

I looked at him, confused.

“Reassuring that at least we know who to blame when things get, uh, against us.”

“Huh,” I said as I think about it. “I think you’re right.”

After a few minutes I stood up. “I have to send a new message to Camp Phoenix.” Percy nodded and I went to the east.

 

After sending a message (using my Patronus) to Camp Phoenix, the conch horn sounded. I ran to the pavilion to sit beside Percy.

As dinner was served, I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. It made me uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked as we stand to offer food for the gods.

“I think there’s a storm coming,” I said; not knowing how I knew that.

“Yeah,” Percy said. “I can feel it too.”

 

Sure enough, a storm raged that night; yet it parted around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually did according to Percy. Lightning flashed on the horizon and the waves pounded the shore. Thankfully, the valley wasn’t at all affected. The shield of Thalia’s tree seems to be a giant umbrella… protecting us from the bad weather; but I guess not from bad dreams.

Dark clouds crawl around Camp Phoenix as if the storm of Long Island has been teleported to Scotland. I was in front of the Phoenix Army’s headquarters. Campers and counselors are running everywhere… all are looking anxious. Charles, Mr. Aaron and the others came running towards the doors of the building.

“Got a message from Tom,” Charles said as they stop near me. “Things are at peace at Camp Half-Blood.”

“Good,” Mr. Aaron said.

“Shall we send a message to him about _that_ storm?” Eric asked.

“No,” Mr. Aaron answered. “It’s better for him not to worry about us. It will be harder for him.”

 _I’m here you know._ I said but they can’t hear me. _I will send a message first thing tomorrow to ask whatever this is._

There is a strange tingling sensation in my stomach again. I figured the storm is the cause of it. But why can’t they just enchant it away?

Then a green spark of lightning illuminated the sky. It happened just in time as I look at the massive build-up of dark clouds in the west… and I saw something through the clouds.

A silhouette of a long snake-like creature is encircling the dark clouds. Two long branch-like horns protruded from its head and something wriggly is coming from the area near its nose. It has four clawed feet on its upper and lower body.

“It is what I think it is?” asked Gabriel anxiously.

“A Chinese dragon,” Eleana said.

“We’re in so much trouble!” exclaimed Selena.

The dragon roared and green lightning flashed around the camp as the rain starts pouring. My friends and the others put out their wands and sparks flew from them. The sparks exploded into great BOOMs as it hit the clouds and the dragon shrieked above.

I woke with a start. There was banging on the door as if the booms of the fight had reached our cabin. The doors flew open and Grover jumped in.

“Percy!” he stammered. “Annabeth… on the hill… she…”

He looked so panicked I figured something wrong’s happening. Percy told me last night that Annabeth is guarding the Golden Fleece for the night. If something had happened… _oh crap._

I jumped from bed as Percy ripped off his covers. We swiftly got dressed while Grover continued stammering.

“She’s lying there… just lying there…”

Percy ran outside as Grover and I raced right behind him. The sun was just rising from the horizon, yet there was already some commotion across camp. Some campers, satyrs and nymphs are already running towards Thalia’s tree. Althea appeared with Chiron and ran behind us.

“Is it true?” she asked while out of breath.

“What’s true?” I asked back.

Grover just nodded with a dazed expression.

Chiron grabbed Percy by his arm and they galloped towards Half-Blood Hill. I held Althea with my right hand and willed to winds to lift us. We flew towards the tree, where a small crowd had started to gather.

We arrived just in time to hear Chiron mutter in an angry voice.

“Curse the titan lord,” he said. “He’s tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy.”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked.

“The Fleece,” he said. “The Fleece did its work too well.”

They galloped forward and the crowd parted to let them through. I came running beside Chiron as I saw a girl, lying unconscious at the base of the tree. Annabeth was kneeling next to her. She was wearing a Greek armor.

I was confused. Who’s that girl? Was she attacked? If yes, why was the Fleece still here? Was she the one who was supposed to steal it?

“It healed the tree,” Chiron said, his voice ragged. “And poison was not the only thing it purged.”

Annabeth saw us and she ran towards Chiron. “It… she… just suddenly there…”

She was crying so much. Percy leaped from Chiron’s back and ran towards the unconscious girl.

“Percy, wait!” Chiron shouted.

Percy knelt by her side while I followed and peeked over his shoulder. The girl had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She looked like a marathon runner. She was wearing some sort of gothic clothes – black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket.

“It’s true,” Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. “I can’t believe…”

Nobody else approached the girl. Percy placed his hand on the girl’s forehead.

“She needs nectar and ambrosia,” He said.

Percy took her by her shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Come on!” he yelled to the others. “What’s wrong with you people? Let’s get her to the Big House.”

I approached them and touched her forehead. Her skin was cold, yet I felt some tingling sensation on the area where our skins met.

“Let me,” I said. “ _Rennervate_ ”.

The girl gasped. She coughed and opened her eyes. Her irises were strikingly blue.

The girl stared at Percy then looked at me. Her eyes widened with bewilderment. “Who–”

“I’m Percy,” Percy said. “And this is Tom. You’re safe now.”

“Strangest dream…”

“It’s okay.”

“Dying.”

“No,” Percy assured her. “You’re okay. What’s your name?”

The girl stared into Percy. “I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have six chapters for this book that will describe Thomas' world. All of the chapters will be in his POV. I hope you'll like this story!


End file.
